Love is a word to much complicated
by pride-and-prejudiceee
Summary: C'est maintenant que commence la vraie vie. L'histoire se passe à Seattle, les six ne se connaissent pas, mais grâce à une association, ils vont se retrouver en collocation. Les choix que nous prenons sont décisifs. Entre amour et amitié, que choisir ?
1. Chapter 1

**_E_ncore une nouvelle fiction ! J'ai supprimé la troisième, et j'en suis navrée. Mais en fait je ne savais plus trop comment la tourner =/ Et puis j'ai eu cette idée, qui pourrait être marrante ! Et comme pleins d'autres idées ont suivis, je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas ?". Donc voilà ! C'est un peu différent de mes autres fictions. Aussi, elle n'aura pas de lemons, désolée ! Mais si vous en voulez vraiment, peut-être que finalement je pourrais en introduire dans cette fiction ! Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'elle durera longtemps, et que Bella et Edward ne seront pas tout de suite ensemble, ils trouveront un autre et une autre partenaire ! Il n'y a que Bella et Jacob qui habitent à Forks. Jacob ne sera pas beaucoup présent, désolée pour ses fans ! **

**_L_es personnages utilisés et cités lors de ce premier chapitre : Bella, Jacob, Renée, Charlie, Leah, Mike, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper.**

**_L_es personnes qui seront utilisés lors de cette fiction : Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Kate, les parents de Rosalie et Jasper, Félix, Démétri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, des inconnus.**

**_B_onne découverte pour ce premier chapitre :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Futurs amis, et plus si affinité.**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Bella. J'aurais dix-huit ans le 13 septembre, et j'ai eu mon bac avec B+, j'ai pu d'ailleurs obtenir une bourse pour mes prochaines études. J'habite Forks, dans l'état de Washington, avec mes parents, étant fille unique. Mais maintenant je vais habiter Seattle, car son université de littérature m'intéressait énormément.

Malheureusement, j'habitais bien trop loin de Seattle. Mes parents, mon père shérif et ma mère vendeuse dans un magasin bio, n'ayant pas assez d'argent ont trouvé une aide venant d'une association, se nommant « Coloc à Seattle ». Grâce à un long formulaire que nous remplissons, l'association va connaitre nos loisirs, hobbies, films et musiques préférés, etc … Ils vont alors choisir six personnes qui pourraient bien s'entendre, et leur trouve une maison dans les quartiers près de Seattle.

Je me suis donc inscrite, j'ai rempli les formulaires. Et dans quatre heures, je m'installe dans mon nouveau loft, avec cinq personnes inconnues … Au départ j'étais enthousiaste et contente. Maintenant que je suis dans la voiture, j'angoisse littéralement.

Je suis dans la Golf de Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Il est aussi mon ex petit ami, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ! Puisque ma voiture m'a lâchée il y a quelques mois de cela, Jacob s'est proposé pour me conduire à Seattle et m'aider à m'installer. Selon l'e-mail envoyé par l'association, chaque personne allait arriver à une heure bien différente de la journée.

Il était cinq heures du matin, et j'étais la première à m'installer. Je me demandais comment seraient mes colocataires …

« _Tu as intérêt à m'appeler demain ! Je veux tout savoir sur tes colocataires ! Peut-être que vous deviendrez de grands amis_ ! »

« _Ou des ennemis_ ! »

_« Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste Bella. Personne ne peut te détester_. »

« _Si. Lauren._ »

« _Elle était jalouse de toi_ ! »

« _C'est faux_ ! »

« _C'est vrai_ ! »

« _C'est faux_ ! _Il n'y a rien à me jalouser_. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Nous pouvions être de vrais gamins parfois, mais l'on s'en fichait. Avec Jake, je pouvais oublier tous mes soucis. Je l'adorais, et je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

« _Ce que tu es têtue ! Tu trouveras peut-être ton copain. De toute manière, tu en auras bien un dans une ville aussi grande._ »

Je pouvais dorénavant lui parler de garçon et d'amour, car Jacob sortait avec Leah. Cette dernière était comme une sœur pour moi, et j'avais été triste lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne pouvait m'accompagner jusqu'à mon nouvel appartement. Les adieux ont été durs, sachant que je reviendrais à Forks dans un peu plus de trois mois.

« _Sauf s'il n'y a que des Mike Newton_ ! » Riais-je.

Ce dernier avait tout fait pour que je sorte avec pendant trois ans, au grand désespoir de Jessica, sa petite amie actuelle. J'avais réussir à tenir, en n'acceptant aucun rendez-vous. Jacob me trouvait têtue, Mike était bien pire.

« _Heureusement que les téléphones et internet existent ! Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans._ » Soupirais-je.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas t'oublier !_ »

Je souriais à cette pensée. Moi non plus, je ne pourrais oublier Jacob.

*******

« _Ouahou_ »

« _Jacob, c'est la cinquième fois que tu répète ce mot_.»

« _Je sais, mais tu as vu comme l'appartement dans lequel tu vas habiter pendant un an est magnifique_ ! »

« _En effet, j'ai de la chance_ ... » Soupirais-je.

C'était une sorte de grande maison toute vitrée. Le reste du mur n'étant pas vitrée était en bois. Plus loin se trouvaient d'autres lofts de ce genre, ce qui rendait la rue très agréable. Notre numéro sera le 62, de la rue William Shakespeare. Un de mes écrivains préférés.

_« Regarde ça, Bella ! Votre loft se nomme Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté ! La classe !_ »

Une de mes œuvres préférées. Peut-être est-ce un signe qui veut dire : cette année va être géniale, tout va bien se passer. Si seulement …

Jacob ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, et prit deux gros cartons.

« _Ne me dis pas que tu as emporté tous tes livres !_ »

« _Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans, et il y a une bibliothèque dans le loft ! _»

« _Tu ne changeras jamais _» Pouffa-t-il.

Je lui ouvris la porte, et ce que je découvris me coupa la respiration. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur. D'où nous nous trouvions, nous pouvions apercevoir la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, tous deux noirs et gris. Sur un mur se trouvait un énorme tableau ayant comme photographie Seattle, en noir et blanc. Tout était moderne.

J'approchais du salon. Une feuille était posée sur le buffet noir. Elle m'expliquait où se trouvait nos chambres. Je savais maintenant que mes colocataires se prénommaient Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Des noms peu communs. Ma chambre se trouvait en haut, comme celle d'Emmett, de Jasper et de Rosalie. Elle était la dernière du couloir, et correspondait apparemment à mes goûts. Nous avions aussi l'adresse de l'épicerie la plus proche, ainsi que de la boulangerie, la bibliothèque, les quelques magasins, et l'arrêt de bus. Bref, tout était parfait ! Jacob me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte.

« _Mon Dieu_ ! » Soufflais-je.

Cette chambre était bleue et rose. Mais le plus important était qu'elle avait comme style celui du dix-huitième siècle, autrement dit comme dans les romans des sœurs Brontë, ou de Jane Austen. Un énorme tableau au-dessus du lit représentait une femme noble de cette époque. Tout était magnifique. Une petite bibliothèque assez vielle était près de mon bureau, afin que j'y pose mes préférés romans. Il y avait un lit deux places, une table de nuit de chaque côté, un vieux bureau, un tapis, et deux vielles commodes. Tout était sublime. Comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Il y avait aussi une porte, qui menait à ma salle-de-bain. Je n'avais jamais eu une salle-de-bain personnelle.

« _Cette chambre est faite pour toi Bella ! C'est extraordinaire. Bon, on va chercher tout ce qu'il y a dans la voiture, on pose tout dans ta chambre, et on range après ça, OK _? »

« _OK_ ! »

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à sortir mes affaires, nous pouvions enfin ranger. Je m'occupais de la salle-de-bain, et Jacob de mes cahiers, photos, souvenirs … On se mit ensuite aux DVD et romans. Je devais avouer qu'il y en avait beaucoup, et nous devions ranger le reste dans la bibliothèque se trouvant au sous-sol.

Cette dernière était petite, mais tous les murs avaient une bibliothèque en bois. Au milieu se trouvait un bureau, en bois lui aussi, avec un dictionnaire, et une lampe. Simple, mais sublime. Nous passions donc … quarante minutes à ranger mes livres. Une fois cela fait, Jacob me laissa le soin de ranger mes vêtements. J'avais aussi apporté de la nourriture, au cas où nous n'avions pas le temps de d'acheter quelque chose à manger. C'est avec stupéfaction que nous découvrîmes le reste de la maison. Au sous-sol se trouvait une salle avec un piano, ce qui voulait dire que nous aurions un musicien. Il y avait aussi une salle de musculation. Nous passions ensuite aux autres chambre. Celle pour Alice était très fille : rose et blanc. Elle était très jolie, et il y avait une machine à coudre. Peut-être étudiera-t-elle dans le stylisme ! Celle d'Edward, je l'adorais. Simple, mais très belle. C'était une chambre de garçon, plus grande que toutes les autres chambres, et ayant comme couleur bleu-nuit ou bleu roi. Celle d'Emmett était comme le salon, très moderne avec télé écran plat. La chambre de Jasper était un peu comme la mienne, sauf qu'elle était bleu et blanche, et plus masculine. Apparemment, il adorait l'histoire. Et la dernière, celle de Rosalie. Rouge et blanche, il y avait un grand miroir avec de la place devant. Une chaine-hifi était installée, et il y avait des photographies magnifiques de danseuses classiques.

Autrement dit, toutes les chambres étaient le reflet de notre personnalité.

« _Bella ! Il y a une piscine dehors ! Je crois que je vais passer mes vacances ici !_ »

Je riais de son enthousiasme, mais j'étais moi aussi très enthousiaste ! Tout ceci était plus beau qu'un rêve.

« _Mince, il est déjà onze heures, il faut que j'y ailles_ ! »

« _Oh_ … »

Son départ me rendit triste. Je regardais le sol, ne voulant pas le regarder lui. Il leva mon menton.

«_ Bella ! Ce n'est pas un véritable adieu ! Et puis tu m'appelles demain._ »

« _Je sais … Mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais devant moi et que je pouvais te parler_. »

« _Je sais … Je sais_ ... »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

« _A plus tard ma chérie_. »

« _A bientôt, Jake_ … »

Je l'amenai jusqu'à sa voiture, et je m'autorisai à pleurer lorsque je vis sa voiture disparaitre sous mes yeux. Il était la personne qui allait le plus me manquer …

Je rentrais à l'intérieur. Je mis mon CD de Muse, Résistance, que j'adorais. J'avais envie de danser, de me défouler. Mais je n'osais pas, car un colocataire pouvait arriver sans que je ne le sache.

J'entendis d'ailleurs la porte s'ouvrir, et du bruit.

« _Et bien dis-donc ! Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié_ ! »

C'était une voix grosse, appartenant évidemment à un homme. Je décidais donc d'aller à sa rencontre. Je fus surprise lorsque je le vis. Il était très grand, et bien musclé ! Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts, et il avait des yeux noirs. Il était plutôt mignon, mais du tout mon genre !

_« Salut ! Moi c'est Emmett Mc Carthy ! Et tu es_ ? »

« _Bella, enfin Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella_. »

« _Enchanté Bella ! Je suis heureux d'avoir une colocataire très jolie !_ »

Je rougis à son compliment.

« _Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre ?_ »

« _Oui, suis-moi_. »

Pendant qu'il s'installait dans sa chambre, nous discutions et apprenions à nous connaitre. Il allait dans une grande école de sport, où une classe était en faite une équipe de foot, et que l'équipe finaliste de l'école jouerait contre les autres équipes. Il avait hâte d'y être, et était très enthousiaste. Je lui appris que je voulais devenir écrivain, ou être journaliste. Que j'adorais lire, et écouter de la musique, n'importe quel genre. Excepté le rap, ce qui provoqua son rire.

Avec Emmett, je pouvais parler de tout. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais même me confier à lui, alors que je suis plus du genre timide.

« Cette année va être d'enfer ! Et au moins, j'ai une amie ici ! Ahahah ! »

Même si je m'entendais bien avec, et que je m'amusais beaucoup, j'étais encore triste du départ de Jacob.

C'est pendant que nous mangions que je lui parlai de mon meilleur ami.

« _Puisque tu n'as plus de voiture, ce sont tes parents qui t'ont emmenés_ ? »

« _Non. Mon meilleur ami m'a aidé à m'installer_. »

« _Il va à quelle fac_ ? »

« _Il est en terminal, en vérité. Dans la même ville que moi._ »

On parla ensuite de petit ami, et il fut très surpris d'apprendre que je n'avais eu que Jacob. Quant à lui, il était raisonnable, car il avait toujours eu peur de s'attacher. Il était déjà tomber amoureux, et en avait énormément souffert. Sous cette tonne de muscle se cache un grand cœur.

Pendant que nous discutions, nous n'avions pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« _Oh Edward ! C'est trop beau ! Heureusement que maman leur a demandé un salon comme tel ! Han c'est magnifique, juste magnifique. Je me demande s'il y aura assez de place dans ma chambre pour tous ces vêtements _… »

Emmett se leva, et s'avança vers eux.

« _Coucou ! Oh un lutin_ ! » Rit-il.

« _Hello ! Moi c'est Alice, et lui c'est mon frère Edward_. »

« _Moi c'est Emmett. Hey Bella, viens_ ! »

Je me levais, pas très rassurée, et vis de suite le dieu grec aux cheveux cuivrés ! Il était magnifique. Un regard vert, un sourire en coin craquant, de très beaux cheveux, un corps à faire damner une chrétienne … Il plantait ses yeux dans les miens, et me fixa pendant un certain temps, mais je devais voir à quoi ressemblait Alice.

Cette dernière était petite, avec les cheveux courts. C'est sûrement cela qui provoqua le commentaire d'Emmett. Elle avait l'air gentil, et sautillait quasiment sur place !

« _Euh je m'appelles Isabella, mais je préfères Bella_. »

« _Salut Bella ! En tout cas, vous avez l'air sympa ! Je m'attendais à des gars trop coincées, ou alors trop vicieux _… »

« _Alice, tu parles toujours autant_ ? »

« _Et là ce n'est rien _» Soupira son frère.

« _Edward, arrête de faire ton grincheux_ ! » Elle tourna la tête vers nous. « _Il est triste parce qu'il n'a pas pu emmener son piano _! »

« _Alors c'est toi qui joue du piano_ ! » M'exclamais-je. Depuis toute petite, cet instrument m'avait toujours intrigué. «_ Il y a une salle avec un piano noir à queue. Il est magnifique_ ! »

« _Tu rigoles_ ? »

« _Et bien non_. »

Il posa ses valises au sol, prêt à s'y rendre.

« _Euh, tu peux me montrer où se trouve la salle_ ? »

Je pouffais de rire, mais l'amenais au sous-sol, jusqu'à la salle.

« _Génial ! La pièce est insonorisée_ ! »

« _Ah oui ? Et comment reconnait-on une pièce insonorisée _? »

« _Ca se voit rien qu'en regardant la porte. Je vais pouvoir y passer des heures dessus. malheureusement, je dois m'installer. _»

Emmett aidait Edward à organiser sa chambre, et s'installer. Quant moi, j'aidais Alice dans sa nouvelle chambre. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait emporté avec elle un magasin entier de vêtements. Mais c'est lorsqu'elle m'avoua qu'elle les avait tous créés ou modifiés, j'en étais à penser que cette fille m'impressionnait réellement.

« _Esmé, ma mère, est tombée enceinte très jeune. Son copain l'a lâchement abandonné ... Je n'ose même pas l'appelé mon père, car pour moi il ne représente rien à part un lâche et un bon à rien ! Mais il y a six ans elle est tombée amoureux de son médecin. Elle s'est mariée avec seulement quelques mois après. J'étais heureuse pour elle ! Et ce médecin avait un fils, que je prenais déjà comme mon frère_. »

«_ Edward_ ?»

« _Ouais ! Un petit garçon tout timide mains vraiment chou ! On s'est tout de suite apprécié ! Et depuis, je n'arrive pas à me séparer de lui. »_ Imaginer Edward en petit garçon timide me faisait rire. J'avais l'impression que nous allions bien nous entendre tous les quatre. _« As-tu des frères et soeurs_ ? »

« _Je suis fille unique, mais Jacob est comme un frère pour moi. C'est le fils des meilleurs amis de mes parents. Il fait aussi office de meilleur ami_ ! »

« _Ce Jacob a de la chance _! »

« _C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance !_ » Je finissais de ranger sa salle-de-bain, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa chambre.

« _Un petit copain_ ? »

«_ Non. Et je n'en ai qu'un seul_ ... » Lui avouais-je. Suite à cet aveux, elle resta bouche-bée.

« _Je parie que tu étais très demandée. Comment s'appelait ce petit ami ? J'imagine que tu devais être très amoureuse_. »

« _En fait ... C'est Jacob. Oui j'étais très amoureuse au début, mais plus les mois passaient, et plus nous redevenions des meilleurs amis. Il est tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie par la suite, et j'en fus très heureuse pour eux_. »

La discutions continua sur les petits amis qu'avaient eu Alice, qui habitait à Portland. Je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'elle m'avoua ne pas connaître Forks. Quelqu'un interrompit notre discutions en toquant à la porte de la chambre.

«_ Les deux autres arrivent_. » Alice, vraie pille électrique, se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre en courant. Je roulais des yeux, ce qui provoqua le sourire en coin d'Edward. Ce sourire en coin provoqua des papillons dans mon ventre.

Il me fit passer, galant, et me suivis jusque devant la porte. Deux personnes, deux blonds, discutaient avec Emmett et Alice. Le premier, Jasper, ressemblait lui aussi à un dieux. Il avait des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et désordonnés. De grands yeux bleus illuminaient son visage. Il avait une cicatrice sur sa joue, et je me demandais ce qui l'avait provoqué. Tout comme Emmett et Edward, il était bien habillé. Un petite chemise grise avec un jeans bleu clair. Une petite veste noir par-dessus, le tout lui allait très bien. Et enfin, il y avait Rosalie.

Une grande mannequin. Elle avait de longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle avaient les mêmes yeux que son frère, et n'était presque pas maquillée. Elle portait une petite robe rose, qui lui allait tout aussi bien. Elle souriait tout le temps, et paraissait heureuse d'être ici.

« _Rosalie, je te présente Bella et Edward. Edward est mon frère ! Bella, voici Rosalie et Jasper ! Ils vivent déjà à Seattle, mais voulaient faire des rencontres_ !»

« _Salut Bella ! Je suis enchantée de te connaître._ »

Je répondais :

« _Et bien moi aussi Rosalie_. »

« _Oh, si ça ne vous dérangerait, je préfère lorsque l'on m'appelle Rose, question d'habitude_! » Elle ne disait pas cela comme un ordre, mais plutôt comme une question. Elle paraissait très gentille, et calme.

« _Heureux de te connaître Bella_. » Me dit Jasper.

« _Heureuse de te connaître aussi !_ »

Et les installations recommençaient de plus belles, sauf que celles-ci nous prient moins de temps, puisque nous étions trois à nous occuper de chaque chambre. Rosalie adorait la danse, mais pas la danse classique. Elle pratiquait de la danse moderne. Elle allait en université de médecine, voulant devenir infirmière. Quant à son frère, c'est l'université de psychologie qui l'avait intéressé.

« _Puisque tu habitait déjà à Seattle, tu dois connaître les boites de nuit _! » S'exclama Alice alors qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements. Alice et les vêtements, une très grande histoire d'amour.

«_ Et oui ! Bien que Jasper ne soit pas friand de danse ! La meilleure reste le Night_. » Puis elle rajouta avec un sourire : « _Nous pourrions aller au Night, ce soir_ ! »

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions à nous préparer pour ce soir. J'avais décidé de changer un peu. J'essayais d'être enthousiaste pour la soirée de ce soir, ce qui n'était pas difficile car leur bonne humeur était communicative. Je laissais Rosalie me prêter une robe, qui était petite sur elle, mais qui était bien sur moi ! Elle me la donnait. Elle était noir, et portait une ceinture rouge, en soie. Il n'y avait presque pas de décolletée, et m'allait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle me serrait beaucoup, ce qui était fait exprès selon les mots de Rose. Quant à Alice, elle me prêta des petites chaussures noires et rouges, sans talon.

Cette dernière avait une petite robe verte, de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était plutôt courte, mais pas décolletée. Elle se retenait par le cou, grâce à deux morceaux de tissus. Ses petites chaussures étaient noires elles aussi, avec des énormes talons.

Et enfin, la plus belle était Rosalie. Une petite robe bleu du style marin mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle avait le sac et les chaussures qui allaient avec. C'était apparemment une grande marque, tout comme ma robe.

Rose et moi nous coiffions pareil : un chignon lâche mes très élaboré avec les cheveux bouclés. Alice se lissa les siens, ça lui faisait un petit carré.

Quand aux maquillages, nos paupières étaient de la même couleur que nos robes.

Nous retrouvions donc les garçons dans le salon.

Ils regardaient la scène de sport, mais elle ne les intéressait plus lorsqu'Alice et Rosalie descendirent. Elles étaient époustouflantes.

Les garçons portaient une chemise, bleu (Edward) , noire (Jasper), et beige (Emmett). Ils avaient chacun un pantalon foncé, et une veste noir. Très séduisants !

Cette année, j'allais m'éclater !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A_vant que vous lisiez ce deuxième chapitre, j'aurais aimé que vous puissiez connaître un peu plus les personnages (appartenant à Stéphenie Meyer) que j'ai voulu modeler. J'espère que vous avez assez de patience pour tout lire !**

**Les PDV seront différents. Je peux passer de Bella à Jasper, de Jasper à Edward, etc ... **

**_I_sabella Marie Swan :**

17 ans, bientôt 18. Habitait Forks, et y a toujours habité. N'a pas de petit ami. Ses parents ne sont pas divorcés, et ont des revenus très modestes.

De taille moyenne, de longs cheveux marrons ondulés, de grands yeux chocolats, des lèvres pleines, mince, non sportive, une peau blanche, des oreilles décollées, des grands cils. Elle a souvent des cernes, ses pommettes sont rouges naturellement.

Elle avait quelques amis au lycée de Forks, mais elle ne les définit pas comme des amis. Jalouses, les filles la critiquait souvent. Les garçons étaient surtout amis avec elle pour pouvoir sortir avec elle, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Son meilleur ami se nomme Jacob. Elle est sortie avec lui pendant huit mois. Elle était très amoureuse au départ, mais au bout des sept mois, il restait son meilleur ami. Elle le connait depuis qu'elle est bébé. Leurs parents sont très proches. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, et elle le sait.

Sa vraie passion est la littérature, et l'écriture. Elle est très maladroite, et elle était nulle en sport. Elle avait choisit biologie et littérature avancées au lycée.

Elle peut être très gentille. Elle est discrète, et timide. Elle n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. Elle est généreuse, et déteste le mot "égoïsme". Elle est têtue, et aime défendre ses idées. Elle est contre les différences homme-femme, elle trouve les deux sexes égaux. Elle n'est pas méchante, et déteste les insultes. Elle est émotive ; elle s'énerve souvent, et pleure facilement. Elle est très gourmande, mais ne grossit jamais.

Elle croit aux âmes-soeurs, mais croit aussi qu'elle même ne trouvera jamais la sienne. Elle aurait adoré avoir une grande-soeur ou un grand-frère. Jacob fait souvent le frère. Elle est plus proche de son père que de sa mère. Elle n'a pas connu ses grands-parents.

Sa phrase: "L'espoir fait vivre."

* * *

**Jacob Black :**

17 ans. Habite Forks, plus précisément dans la réserve Indienne. Sa copine s'appelle Leah. Ses parents ne sont pas divorcés. Sa mère a une petite boutique de vêtement Indiens, et son père sculpte sur le bois. Il a deux soeurs, dont une mariée et une partie faire de longues études.

Très grand et musclé. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il a coupé pour Leah. Les cheveux courts lui vont mieux. Il a des yeux noirs, et une petite bouche. Il déteste son nez qu'il juge trop gros.

Ses deux meilleurs amis sont Quil et Embry. Il adore Sam qui est comme son grand-frère. Il est parrain de l'enfant de ce dernier. Il adore ses amis au lycée de la réserve. Bella est sa meilleure amie, presque sa soeur. Il est sorti avec Bella, mais est tombé amoureux de Leah ensuite. Il est avec elle depuis un an. Bella lui est indispensable à sa joie, mais il ne le sait pas. Il ferait tout pour elle, mais plus encore pour Leah. Le frère de cette dernière s'entend très bien avec lui.

Il voudrait devenir garagiste en ouvrant son propre garage. Ses parents sont d'accord, Leah et Bella l'encouragent.

Il est agréable, mais peut-être méchant, et regrette trop souvent ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il est en colère. Il est très serviable, mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. De nature, jaloux et possessif. Il n'a peur de rien, et adore se faire des frayeur. Il peut être très amoureux. Il se trouve stupide, alors qu'il est en vérité très intelligent.

Leah est son âme-soeur ; il rêve mariage et enfants. Il est très proche de son père, mais aime lorsque sa mère devient maternelle. Il a des nouvelles de ses soeurs que par téléphone et ordinateur. Il n'est pas proche d'elles.

Sa phrase favorite : "Nous n'avons rien avec rien."

* * *

**Emmett McCarty :**

19 ans. Habitait Port-Angeles. A redoublé sa première. Il vit avec sa mère ; son père les a abandonné à sa naissance. Sa mère ne s'est pas remariée, mais elle a eu quelques petits copains importants. Il ferait tout pour elle.

Plus grand et musclé que Jacob. Il a des cheveux noirs coupés courts, qui peuvent frisés s'ils grandissent. Ses yeux sont gris-noirs. Il a une peau moins blanche que celle de Bella. Il a de grands pieds. Il sourit tout le temps.

Il était le plus réputé de son lycée. Il était sportif, et très beau. Il a enchainé les copines. Ses vrais potes s'appelaient Laurent et James.

Il ne se croyait pas très intelligent, et a tout misé sur le sport. Il a eu sa bourse grâce à ses capacités au football américain, et au baseball. Il préfère le football comme sport pour les études, et baseball comme loisir. Il voudrait être joueur professionnel et très connu. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il espère que son père le reconnaisse plus tard et qu'il soit fier de lui. Sa mère a toujours été fière, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il fumait en première mais a arrêté lorsqu'il a aperçu sa mère pleurer avec un de ses paquets dans la main.

Il est très drôle, mais parfois lourd. Il est souvent de bonne humeur. Il ne vaut mieux pas toucher à ses amis proches ... Il n'est pas jaloux, mais possessif. Il a un grand coeur, mais ne montre jamais ses émotions. Il est romantique, mais attend de trouver la bonne pour le montrer. C'est un vrai gamin, mais il peut être sérieux dans les bons moments. Il a toujours été protecteur avec sa mère. Il est souvent triste de n'avoir jamais rencontré son père ; il aura le coeur brisé à vie.

Sa phrase favorite : "On va s'éclater !"

* * *

**Alice Brandon Cullen :**

18 ans. Habitait Portland. Est très attachée à sa mère, et aussi à son beau-père, Carlisle. Edward est comme son vrai frère. Un jour sans lui et il lui manque. Ils étaient inséparables au lycée.

Petite, mince, gracieuse. Elle a coupé ses cheveux noirs, et a des yeux verts, cependant plus foncée que ceux d'Edward. Elle trouve que tout est petit chez elle, sa taille et ses seins. Elle a énormément de complexes, et seul Edward le sait.

Elle a eu quelques petits amis, et tombait "amoureuse" à chaque fois. Elle déteste lorsqu'Edward est trop protecteur avec elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies; elles la jalousaient. Edward et ses amis lui suffisait. Elle fut un moment garçon manqué, Esmé lui apprit à être une vraie fille, et c'est grâce à elle que son envie de devenir styliste est apparue.

Elle est sympa, drôle, et sournoise. Très curieuse. Elle est extrêmement bavarde et fatigante. Elle n'est pas très romantique, à moins que ce soit une face très cachée d'elle. Elle a l'esprit d'une artiste. Elle est joyeuse, enthousiaste, toujours partante, et n'est presque jamais fatiguée. Elle ne pleure presque jamais. Elle n'est pas très émotive, mais le deviendra en rencontrant Bella.

Elle adore l'alcool, mais à petites doses. Elle n'a jamais fumé. Si elle essayait, Edward se chargerait d'elle !

Elle voudrait être styliste dans un magazine, ou pour une grande marque. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est de créer.

Sa phrase favorite : "Il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie !"

* * *

**Edward Anthony Cullen :**

18 ans. Habitait Portland. Assez proche de son père, mais aussi de sa mère. A très honte de lui lorsqu'il lui sort des "tu n'es pas ma mère !". Alic est sa petite-soeur. Il pourrait tout faire pour la protéger. Son père est un chirurgien réputé. Sa vraie mère est décédée lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Esmé est institutrice.

Il est tombée amoureux de Tanya, une fille très sympa. Elle avait peur de tomber trop amoureuse, et a décidé d'arrêter leur relation. Il en a beaucoup souffert. Elle est venue à Seattle. Il avait une grosse bande d'amis, les plus célèbres.

Grand, musclée mais pas autant qu'Emmett et Jacob. Les cheveux désordonnés cuivrés, un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une, et surtout de magnifiques yeux verts. Un visage carré.

Depuis qu'il a souffert à cause de Tanya, il est devenu un connard avec les filles. Il joue avec elles, en a au moins une par semaine. Il a lui aussi l'esprit d'un artiste. Il adore écouter Debussy lorsqu'il ne va pas bien, et Mozart quand il repense à Tanya. Beethoven reste son préféré. Il est plutôt gentil, assez drôle, et a énormément de charme. Il a un grand charisme, et n'est pas timide. Il ne veut plus retomber amoureux. Il est nerveux, et colérique. Il peut frapper facilement ; il ne faut pas le chercher. Il est débrouillard, et est plutôt mûr. Il sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il se pose souvent des questions, et souffre en silence. Lorsqu'il est triste ou qu'il souffre, il rigole plus que d'habitude. Seule Tanya le sait.

Il veut devenir un grand neurologue, passion qu'il a eu lorsqu'il allait à l'hôpital de son père pour se faire garder par les infirmières étant petit.

Il a composé neuf mélodies, et n'en a pas fini.

Sa phrase : " Nous ne tombons amoureux qu'une seule fois. "

* * *

**Rosalie Hall :**

18 ans. Habite Seattle. Ses parents sont très riches ; son père a presque tous les hôtels de Seattle. Elle et son frère ne sont pas proches de leurs parents, c'est ce qui les a rapproché. Elle a toujours besoin de son frère a ses côtés.

Elle et Jasper avaient énormément d'amis dans leur grand lycée de Seattle, mais ils étaient trop souvent prétentieux, et Rosalie n'aimait pas cela. Elle a eu quelques petits copains, Mais elle se rendait compte à chaque fois que ce n'était pas des gars comme eux qu'elle cherchait.

Grande, ni mince ni ronde. De grands cheveux blonds lisses, qu'elle aime boucler. Des yeux bleus foncés. Elle a de toutes petites mains. Elle ne se trouve pas belle, mais sait qu'elle est plutôt sexy.

Elle est très attachante. Elle fait souvent le rôle de la mère ; elle est très maternelle. Elle est intelligente. Elle trouve qu'elle n'aide pas assez les personnes, et voudrait donc les aider médicalement en devenant infirmière. Elle peut être vulgaire et méchante. Elle ne s'énerve pas, mais est froide. Elle a beaucoup de répartie. Elle n'a pas vraiment la tête sur les épaules, et aime s'amuser. Elle ne fume pas, mais bois souvent. Elle est contre la drogue et le tabac. Elle déteste être riche, mais déteste plus encore lorsque les gens lui en font la remarque ou le lui reproche. Elle est très difficile à comprendre, et très complexe. Elle n'a pas de complexe.

Elle se dispute souvent avec sa mère, son père l'ignore. Elle se réfugie dans les bras de son frère. Elle adore le rock, et joue de la guitare électrique quelques fois. Elle danse depuis qu'elle a six ans. C'est une sorte de médicament pour elle !

Sa phrase : " L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. L'amitié et l'amour, si. "

* * *

**Jasper Hall :**

18 ans. Habite Seattle. Rosalie Hall est sa soeur jumelle. Elle est très importante pour lui, et il sait que sous son mauvais caractère se cache une petite fille blessée, et rejetée par ses parents. Il a essayé de remplacer leurs parents, et d'être toujours là pour elle. Selon lui, elle est parfaite.

Grand, musclé. Des cheveux frisés et désordonnés blonds - châtains clairs. Des yeux bleus foncés. Il a un sourire parfait selon plusieurs filles. Il est aussi beau qu'Emmett et Edward. Il a une démarche féline. Il a toujours été fier de ses ab-dominos. Il a un petit nez, et une bouche tout à fait normale. Ses dents sont parfaites, il en a toujours pris soin.

Il avait beaucoup d'amis qui s'énervaient lorsqu'il essayait de les psychanalyser. Mais s'énerver contre Jasper, c'est plutôt dur. Il a eu une seule petite amie, Maria. Il l'a beaucoup aimé. Elle, non. Il a toujours été galant avec les filles, et gentil avec tout le monde. Beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient, mais critiquaient sa soeur sans la connaître. Il s'est fait quelques ennemies en défendant sa jumelle.

Jasper est aussi discret que Bella. Il n'est pas têtu, et ne cherche pas à avoir raison. Il préfère même lorsque c'est l'autre personne qui ai raison. Il est très intelligent, peut-être même un surdoué. Il a toujours réussi à décrypter une personne par ses gestes, ses actions, ses paroles, et ses expressions faciales. Il peut être intimidant. Il s'attache beaucoup aux personnes, mais ne le montre jamais. S'il s'énerve rarement, lorsqu'il l'est, il peut faire trembler les murs. Il est toujours calme, assez souriant. Il peut devenir sans le faire exprès très égoïste. Il est très tactiques. Ses parents voulaient qu'il devienne mathématicien.

Il est souvent proche des personnes comme Alice, hyperactif. Sa présence les calment, et il aime cette "puissance".

Sa phrase : "S'énerver ne sert à rien. Il entraine plus de difficultés qu'il n'y en avait.

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Danse, musique, et alcool !**

Puisque nous étions six, il nous fallait deux voitures. On avait décidé de faire une voiture fille, et une voiture garçon. Avec Alice et Rosalie, nous allions dans la voiture de cette dernière. Quant aux garçons, ils prenaient la Volvo d'Edward puisque Jasper avait prit sa moto, et qu'Emmett avait une sorte de gros 4x4.

Rosalie mit à fond mon CD de muse, l'adorant elle aussi. Alice aimait bien, mais elle préférait leurs anciens albums.

Nous chantions dans la voiture, et n'arrêtions pas de rire. C'était tellement bien de nous entendre à merveille, et de savoir que nous allions passer notre prochaine année toutes les trois, dans le même loft.

Nous étions à dix minutes du centre de Seattle. Les garçons, nous ayant suivis, arrivèrent sur le parking juste après nous.

Nous dûmes attendre pendant dix minutes dehors, car la queue était longue.

J'observais les personnes qui se rendaient à cette boit de nuit. Tous des riches.

Rose avait une magnifique décapotable rouge, une BMW il me semble. Elle n'a que des vêtements chers et de marques. Elle nous amenait dans la plus grande boite de nuit de Seattle, endroit de rencontre pour les grandes classes sociales de cette ville. Peut-être que ça ne veut pas dire forcément qu'elle et son frère son riche, mais pour moi, ça veut clairement dire ça !

En entrant, Alice prit une table assez éloignée du bruit et de la lumière. Nous étions bien installé, et la faible lumière créait une ambiance.

« _Qui veut aller danser, et qui veut commander_ ? »

Edward se leva avec Jasper pour commander la boisson. Quant à Alice, elle suivit Rosalie et Jasper.

« _Je vous suis _! » Dis-je aux deux garçons.

Finalement, nous primes seulement une bouteille de vodka ananas, car nous ne voulions pas finir bourrés lors de notre première soirée. Et heureusement. Les seules fois où j'avais bu, c'était en présence de Jasper et Leah, et seulement en présence de Jasper et Leah. Clairement, je ne tenais pas l'alcool. Avoir un père comme shérif n'aide pas. Une mère ayant la mentalité d'une ado, si. Et c'est grâce à elle si j'ai pu me rendre à certaines fêtes avec mon meilleur ami, et parfois sa copine.

Edward et Rosalie ne prenaient qu'un verre - ils conduisaient. Quant à Alice, elle en prit au moins trois. Surprenant, cette petite personne tenant aussi bien à l'alcool. Elle était seulement un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude. Je pris deux verres, comme Jasper. Emmett s'en prenait cinq.

L'alcool ne devait vraiment pas être fort. Je ne ressentais presque rien, à part l'envie d'aller danser et de bouger. Je suivis Alice jusqu'à la piste de danse. La musique était un remix de Katy Perry, I kissed a girl.

Je n'étais pas une bonne danseuse. Alice arrivait à coordonner tout son corps. Mais elle ne dansait pas super. Nous nous amusions donc à reproduire des danses toutes plus ridicules que les autres, mais le plus bizarre fut tous ces mecs qui venaient se mettre autour de nous, essayant assurément de danser avec nous. Mais nous étions dans notre petite bulle, et c'est Edward et Jasper qui vinrent la briser.

Ils lançaient aux garçons nous entourant des regards noirs, ce qui en découragea plus d'un. Alice commença à danser ... sensuellement avec Jasper sous l'oeil amusé de son frère.

Edward commença à s'approcher de moi, et décida lui aussi de danser.

_« Je ne sais pas danser_. » Lui appris-je.

Il ne parut pas surpris. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait observé tout à l'heure, ou parce qu'il avait remarqué ma maladresse.

_« Alors nous allons y remédier. Suis juste ton instinct. Ne pense pas à ce que tu fais_. »

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, se rapprocha de moi dangereusement, et nous mena dans une danse endiablée. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou. Le touché de ses mains sur ma taille provoquait en moi des frissons. J'espérais qu'il ne le remarquait pas.

J'ouvris les yeux, et observais les autre. Rosalie dansait sensuellement avec Emmett, me complexant. Elle nous avait parlé de sa passion pour la danse, et on le comprenait rien qu'en la regardant. Alice s'amusait énormément avec Jasper, et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ils étaient tous les quatre très mignon.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« Non rien_. »Puis il rajouta :_ « Finalement, tu sais danser. »_

Je ris. En effet, j'y arrivais plutôt bien.

_« C'est pas mal. »_

_« Pas mal ? Avec un tel danseur que moi, ça ne peut être que génial ! »_

Ma seule réponse fut mon rire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de danse, j'avais trop chaud pour continuer. Edward me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'à la table. Je pensais que ce soir, je dansais avec un presque inconnu. Je ne le connaissais que depuis cette après-midi.

«_ Je vais chercher deux verres de jus de pêche._ »

« _Merci_. »

Alice et Jasper nous rejoint.

« _Infatigable, eux-deux_ ! » Pouffa Alice en regardant Rosalie et Emmett danser ensemble.

« _En effet. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre._ »

« _Toi aussi tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec mon frère._ »

«_ Il est sympa_. » Approuvais-je.

« _Juste sympa_ ?! »

«_ Alice_ !» Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si curieuse, mais après-tout, je ne la connaissais pas encore.

Edward, qui finalement avait prit quatre verres, vint se rassoir avec nous. Nous passions le reste de la soirée, ou de la nuit, à discuter de nous. Ce que nous adorions, nos films favoris, le genre de musique que nous écoutions. Jasper et Alice me racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leur enfance, ce qui me faisait énormément rire. Edward souriait juste, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice le mentionne.

« _Alice était un vrai démon_ ! »

«_ Roh allez Edward, c'était marrant._ »

« _Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en rappellent encore_ ! »

« _Comment oublier ça_ ? »

Au final, nous avions passé une très bonne soirée. Je découvrais petit à petit mes colocataires.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis. Peut-être que demain sera un jour meilleur.

*******

**PDV Rosalie**

Nous étions six. Six jeunes adultes vivant pendant plus d'un an dans la même maison. De plus, nous nous entendions tous très bien, enfin pour le moment.

De ce fait, nous devions donc nous organiser. J'avais réuni tout le monde dans le salon.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, sauf Alice, une vraie pile électrique. Pour ma part, je me levais toujours assez tôt, même lorsque je sortais le soir. J'étais souvent d'humeur joyeuse, même si je ne le montrais pas. Montrer ses émotions est une faiblesse selon moi.

«_ Nous allons passer une année, ou peut-être plus, tous ensemble dans cette grande maison. » Ils étaient intrigués et attendaient que je continus. « Colocation égal organisation ! De ce fait, j'ai réussi à partager les taches ménagères pour chaque personne_. »

Je les voyais tous soupirer. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce mauvais côté. Seule Bella ne dit rien.

« _Alice, tu t'occuperas de laver, sécher et repasser tous les vêtements. Si nous avons le moindre problème avec nos vêtements, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Edward et Bella, vous nettoierez et rangerez la maison ! Avec notre aide parfois. Jasper, tu feras les courses et ira acheter si nous ne le pouvons pas quelques objets qu'il nous manque. Et Emmett, tu t'occupe du jardin - piscine comprise - et tu laveras les voitures. Des questions _? »

Emmett leva sa main comme s'il était à l'école ...

« _Et toi_ ? »

«_ Ah oui ! Je ferais la cuisine, le petit déjeuné_ … »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Edward dont je ne compris la signification, mais Edward avait l'air de comprendre ; il levait les yeux en l'air.

«_ Et pour les voitures le matin. Edward tu m'emmèneras avec Bella, Emmett avec Alice, et Jasper tout seul _! »

Je savais que ça ne gênerait pas mon frère.

« _Je peux prendre le bus _! » Déclara Bella.

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. De ce que je savais de Bella, elle était têtue et il ne fallait pas la contredire.

«_ Bien. Tu le prendras quand Edward ne commencera pas à la même heure que toi_. »

Elle me sourit, sûrement de gratitude, et je lui rendis son sourire.

« _Bella, c'est ridicule_, fit Edward._ Tu n'as aucune voiture, et puis les bus à Seattle ne sont pas_ … »

«_ Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, j'aurais eu une voiture si elle n'était pas tombée en panne_. »

«_ Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport_. »

« _Edward, merci de ton aide, mais je suis déjà assez gênée que tu m'amènes le matin même si nous commençons de la même heure alors_ … »

Alice explosa de rire en les regardant tous les deux. Je me demandais ce qui la faisait autant rire.

« _Dis-donc Edward ! On dirait que Bella a réussi à fermer ton clapet _! »

**PDV Bella**

Je me rendais au secrétariat de mon université avec Alice.

Je me présentais à la secrétaire, et lui donnais les papiers manquants. Après en avoir fait une photocopie, elle me donna mon emplois du temps, et mon matériel.

Il se résumait à plusieurs cahiers vides, les livres que je devrais lire, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable pour écrire les cours.

Puisque j'avais choisis littérature XVIIIe et XIXe siècle, je me retrouvais avec des livres que j'avais presque déjà lu.

L'université était immense. D'un côté se trouvaient les bâtiments pour le droit, et de l'autre pour la littérature. Il y avait au centre un immense terrain avec du gazon. Sur un mur, les plus belles citations et les droits de l'homme les plus importants étaient écrits. L'université était neuve, et moderne. Elle me donnait vraiment envie de travailler. En face de cette université se trouvait celle de médecine. Edward nous avait emmené Alice et moi.

Nous devions ensuite amener Alice dans son école. Ce n'était pas une université, mais une sorte de grand bâtiment avec un petit bassin derrière. Il n'était pas moderne, je dirais qu'il datait des années soixante. Dans le hall, se trouvait un escalier en bois grinçant et le sol était du carrelage noir et blanc, comme un échiquier géant. Des photos des grands stylistes étaient accrochés sur tout un mur. Toutes en noir et blanc. On pouvait aussi voir certaines créations d'étudiants en vitrine. Nous n'attendions pas longtemps. Edward ne m'avait presque pas parlé, lunatique. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé à l'université de médecine.

Alice arriva, toute souriante.

« _Je vais travailler dans une des maisons de Marc Jacob_ !»

« _Qui ça _? » Cela me rappelait que je devais appeler Jacob.

Je composais donc son numéro une fois installée dans la voiture d'Edward.

"_Allo_ ?"

"_Jake ?! C'est Bella_ !"

"_Coucou ma belle ! Comment vas-tu_ ?"

"_Très bien ! Et toi_ ?"

"_Tout va bien. Comment sont tes colocataires _?"

"_Tous géniaux. On s'entend vraiment très bien. J'ai l'impression que nous allons passer une excellente année._"

"_Un garçon te plait _?"

"_Jake _!"

"..."

"_Je n'y répondrais pas_."

"_Ca veut dire que oui _?!" Je secouais ma tête, même s'il ne pouvait me voir.

"_Nous sommes allés dans une des boites les plus branchés de Seattle. C'était cool_." J'essayais de changer de conversation, ce qui marcha.

"_Juste cool _?"

"_Bon d'accord, Excellent_ !" Il pouffa.

"_Je dois retrouver Leah! Je t'appelle demain, promis ! Bisous Bell's, je t'aime_."

"_Bisous. Je t'aime aussi_."

Jacob avait toujours fait passer sa copine avant moi, mais cela ne m'avait jamais gêné.

**PDV Edward.**

La fac de médecine était immense ! J'avais tellement envie d'en apprendre une peu plus, et de devenir un grand chirurgien ! Mais on m'avait prévenu, les études en médecine sont plutôt longue. Je persévérerais pour y arriver. J'étais enthousiaste !

En plus, Alice et moi étions tombés sur les bonnes personnes, pour la colocation. Je m'entendais bien avec Emmett et Jasper. L'un était drôle, l'autre intéressant. Je ne m'ennuierais jamais. La seule personne à qui je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé est Rosalie. J'espère la connaitre d'avantage.

Cette chevelure blonde me dit quelque chose. Oh non, pas elle ! Je m'étais dis qu'en venant à Seattle, je pourrais l'oublier ... Et il fallait que je la rencontre avant la rentrée.

« _Edward _! » S'exclama Tanya.

Cette fille est géniale, sympa, et même parfaite à mes yeux. Mais elle m'avait trop fait souffrir pour que je reste son ami.

« _Tanya. Que fais-tu là ?_ »

« _Je suis venue accompagner ma cousine. Heidi, je te présente Edward. Edward, voici ma cousine Heidi_. »

« _Alors voici le fameux Edward_. » Apparemment, Tanya lui avait parlé de moi.

Je regardais attentivement cette Heidi. Elle était très jolie. Ses cheveux bruns étaient montés en un chignon. Sa bouche était pulpeuse et marquée par un rouge-à-lèvre rouge. Ses yeux étaient gris clair. Elle portait une petite robe rouge.

« _Je ne peux pas en dire autant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi_. »

« _Ce n'est pas grave_ ! » Ria-t-elle.

« _Qu'as-tu choisi comme spécialisation _? »

« _Cardiologue ! Du sang, du sang, et du sang_ ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui rit.

« _Oui bon. Edward, on se reverra j'espères_. » Tanya avait l'air ... Jalouse.

« _Pourquoi pas ... A plus Heidi _!»

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je regarde Tanya, sinon j'allais laisser tomber mes initiatives ... Sa venue à l'université de médecine me perturbait plus que je ne l'aurais voulut. Je ne fus donc pas bavard avec Bella ... Et je crois qu'elle m'en voulut. Elle non plus, je ne devrais pas être proche. Elle me plaisait énormément, et encore plus depuis que nous avions danser ensemble. Alors que pourtant, elle était totalement différente de Tanya.

La vie est dure et compliquée ...

**PDV Emmett**

Une fois la Xbox installée, je pouvais jouer à mon jeu favoris ... Need for Speed !

Mince ... voilà Rosalie.

Elle ... comment dire ? Elle me perturbe énormément lorsqu'elle est dans les parages.

Je veux dire, elle est belle, même magnifique. De plus, je la trouve incroyablement sexy. Danser avec elle était un merveilleux cadeau de bienvenu. Elle est aussi gentille, et amusante.

« _Oh j'adore ce jeu_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle en venant s'assoir à mes côtés.

Sans me demander, elle prit une manette.

« _On va voir qui est le ou la meilleure_ ! »

Je riais. Si ce n'était pas elle, je serais persuadé de gagner. Mais elle me perturbait, et je ne pouvais arrêter de la regarder.

Evidemment, elle gagna. Elle leva les bras en l'air et cria. Encore une fois, elle m'ensorcelait.

«_ Tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup_. » Dis-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Elle rougit.

« _Toi aussi. Énormément_. »

Elle a dit ÉNORMÉMENT ?? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je voulais connaître Rosalie ! La connaître tellement par coeur, que je saurais comment faire pour devenir le deuxième homme le plus important de sa vie. Oui bon ... j'y vais un peu fort là ! Mais je la voulais absolument. Et lorsque nos yeux se lançaient des regards, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé LA fille.

Aurais-je ma chance ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Suchii : **_

_Je te comprends, dès que l'on me parle de Muse je me mets à sautiller partout ! Je suis un peu une Alice à ma façon moi ! Je voulais faire Une Rosalie un peu trop parfaite, car je trouve qu'on ne parle pas souvent assez d'elle, alors qu'en fait j'adore son personnage ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira ;) _

_**Sixtoufly-boOkWoRm :**_

_Je me disais aussi que tu allais venir la lire cette fiction ^^ J'adore les trop pleins de bonne humeur ! Je l'ai posté rapidement parce que c'est une nouvelle fiction, et j'ai beaucoup d'idée donc, c'est plus simple ! Tanya ne va pas être souvent dans cette fiction, je te rassure. Mais là Tanya que j'ai faite est très gentille. Elle a juste peur des sentiments, peur d'une relation sérieuse. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle aimait Edward, et qu'elle aussi va trouver son bonheur ! Je n'en dis pas plus ^^_

**_Marion97-Somebody-who-is-crazy : _**

_ Et bien merci pour tous tes "J'adore" :D ! _

_Pour Tanya, je me suis dit, pourquoi tout le monde en fait une garce alors qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme ça dans le livre ? Elle aide les Cullen, perd même sa soeur ... Bref, c'est un très bon personnage ! Et elle est souvent très caricaturée, gros seins, refaite de partout, fausse couleur de cheveux ... La mienne est plus naturelle, et gentille ! Enfin, tu vas voir ça au fil des chapitres ! :)_

_**A**_**lors … Ce chapitre est le troisième et il a comme sujet la rentrée à l'université. En gros, il y aura plusieurs PDV. **

_**J**_**e ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais je ne veux pas créer une fiction triste. **

_**S**_**i vous avez des idées, et Dieu sait à quel point j'adore les idées de mes lectrices, je les lirais avec intérêt, et essaierais de les intégrer dans les chapitres suivants.**

_**A**_**vec tout mon amour, Evaa ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : « Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.**** » Jeux d'enfants.**

PDV Bella :

Grande salle … Grande salle … A la voici. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec tous les premières années qui se dirigeaient vers la porte …

Le monde qu'il y avait m'angoissait quelque peu, mais au moins, ils ne faisaient pas très attention à moi. Selon Jasper, il ne fallait pas se mettre aux trois premiers rangs car ils étaient beaucoup surveillés par les profs, et qu'ils sont souvent mal vu. Ceux de derrières, nous ne pouvions parfois rien entendre, où être gêné. Bien, j'imagine que le sixième rangée est bien.

Je m'assis à côté d'une brune qui regardait, écœurée, des élèves s'envoyer des avions dans le fond de la salle. Je soupirais, et m'assis à ses côtés. Et moi qui pensais que les personnes étant à l'université étaient matures …

« _Salut. Je m'appelle Angela, et toi ?_ »

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire. Elle avait l'air plutôt timide, et gênée.

« _Bella_. »

Bon OK j'avais des amis à Seattle, de très bons amis maintenant, mais je n'en avais pas à l'université. Il fallait que je sois aimable, et … curieuse.

« _Tu as pris quoi comme spécification _? »

« _Littérature du XVIe siècle et théâtre_. _Le théâtre est un genre d'option, où nous allons travailler sur des œuvres modernes_. » J'acquiesçais. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas les livres modernes !

« _J'ai littérature anglaise et française du XVIIIe et XIXe siècle. C'est ta première année ici_ ? »

« _Et bien oui, en littérature. Mais j'étais en première année de langue étrangère mais ça ne m'a pas plu et je n'ai pas eu mes examens. Mon copain, Ben, est en troisième année de droit ! On le rencontrera ce midi si tu veux_. »

« _Oui, pourquoi pas_ ?! »

« _Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Bien, merci ! Je m'appelle Amanda Malley, et je suis professeur de littérature pour la plupart d'entre vous. Je m'occupe avec le professeur William Orwell la littérature classique et romantique. Nous allons vous répartir en plusieurs classes_. »

Je me retrouvais dans celle d'Angela, et j'en fus heureuse ! Nous allions pouvoir passer une très bonne année ! Nous étions maintenant dans un des amphis de l'université. Il y avait six professeurs. Chacun allait expliquer à leur tour leur programme.

J'écoutais attentivement la professeure de littérature 18e et 19e siècle.

« _Bonjours, Je m'appelle Carry ! Je voue une passion sans égal à la littérature romantique ! Surtout celle en Angleterre. J'adore m'occuper des premières années, car nous devons leur apprendre énormément de choses, et c'est plutôt cool ! Mon programme est assez simple. Nous allons commencer par revoir en long, en large ce qu'est le romantisme en Angleterre, puis en France. L'étude du romantisme en Angleterre sera accompagnée du livre les Hauts de Hurlevent, d'Emilie Brontë. Celle en France du livre les Misérables. Je pense qu'une bonne partie d'entre vous ont déjà lu ces livres, mais l'étude et l'analyse sera très profonde. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que vous faisiez au lycée. Les examens du premier trimestre se feront sur ce qu'est exactement le romantisme, les différences entre le romantisme français et anglais, et sur les deux œuvres. Quant au troisième trimestre, nous attaquerons le théâtre ! L'œuvre sera française, les caprices de Marianne, d'Alfred de Musset. Et le troisième trimestre, la poésie. Je suis aussi professeur de français_ ! »

Elle fit passer une feuille avec son programme. Il était tellement intéressant ! Je regardais ensuite celui d'Angela qui était très intéressant lui aussi. Elle avait prit français comme langue, tout comme moi. J'allais passer une excellente année !

Après quatre heures dans le même amphi, nous pûmes enfin nous rendre dans un des restaurants des universités. Je pensais tomber sur Edward, mais il n'avait pas choisi ce restaurant-ci.

A peine assises qu'un gars vint nous rejoindre.

« _Bella, voici Ben ! Ben, voici Bella. Elle et moi sommes dans la même classe_. »

«_ Salut_ ! »

« _Salut_. »

« _Angela, j'ai crus mourir. Ils ont passé deux heures à nous expliquer des choses que nous savions déjà … Ce que j'ai hâte de m'en aller ! Et si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué _! »

« _Je te rappelle que j'avais quatre heures, alors arrêtes de ronchonner car il faut que tu te concentre pour devenir avocat_ ! »

« _Mouais_. »

J'entendis des voix derrière moi, et je me retournais. A la table de derrière se trouvaient trois pétasses, deux blondes et une brune. Refaites des pieds à la tête !

« _Han mais il est magnifique ! Je suis contente que l'on soit tombée sur lui ... Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me concentrer en cours avec un homme pareil. Non mais tu as vu ses magnifiques cheveux châtains_ ? »

« _Et son sourire _? » Renchérit la brune.

Ben suivit mon regard.

«_ Jessica, Lauren, et Kate. Malgré leur physique, elles ont de bonnes notes. Je suis dans leur classe_ ! »

« _Ouh … Elles doivent être bavardes_ ! » Ricana Angela.

« _Non ça va. Elles ne parlent pas en cours, mais pendant midi et les pauses. Et elles vivent ensemble_. »

« _De qui parlent-elle_ ? » M'enquis-je.

« _De lui_. » Il me montra un jeune homme qui venait d'entrée dans la salle. Il était magnifique, il fallait l'avouer.

« _Démétri Volturis. Il a fait ses études ici et est assistant d'avocats. Il fait deux heures de cours par semaine ici pour nous aider. J'imagine qu'on va en entendre parler pendant longtemps. C'est un pote à moi_. » Rajouta-t-il.

Je le regardais, et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, mon cœur s'emballa.

« _Démétri, vient_ ! »

Les filles derrière nous pestèrent et m'envoyèrent un regard méchant.

« _Je te présente Bella_. » Il dit ça d'un ton joyeux. Il espérait nous caser ou je rêve ?

Avoue que ça ne te gênerait pas !

Oh tais-toi saleté de conscience !

Je ne dis que ce que tu pense ...

« _Alors c'est toi la fameuse Bella_. »

* * *

**PDV Edward**

La matinée s'était très bien passée ! J'avais été déçu de ne pas être dans la même classe que Rosalie, mais en même temps, elle était dans celle des infirmières. Heidi m'avait vite trouvé, et elle s'était installée à mes côtés. Notre classe avait comme spécification la chirurgie lourde. C'était évident que je me retrouvais avec Heidi. Je l'avais trouvé très gentille, et nous avions pu discuter de médecine inlassablement.

Elle m'emmena ensuite dans un des meilleurs restaurants du campus.

« _Oh regarde c'est mon frère ! Viens Edward, on va s'assoir avec eux_. »

Elle me tira par la main, et je remarquais que la brune vue de dos était en fait Bella. Enfin une tête connue ! Elle m'offrit un sourire chaleureux, mais retourna dans sa conversation avec le frère d'Heidi.

« _Salut frérot ! Ben, angie ! C'est un gars dans ma classe, Edward Cullen ! »_

Il me serra la main, et posa multiples questions sur la rentrée de sa petite sœur. Bella me présenta à Ben et sa copine Angela, cette dernière étant dans sa classe.

Apparemment, sa rentrée s'était parfaitement bien passée. Elle ne cessait d'envoyer des messages à Jacob, son meilleur ami. Il lui envoyait beaucoup trop de messages pour être un simple meilleur ami, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

« _Heidi t'apprécie énormément ! Et toi_ ? » Me chuchota Ben.

Je m'étouffais avec mon verre d'eau. Nous nous serions crus au collège. Il me lança un sourire moqueur, mais attendait apparemment une réponse dans ma classe.

« _Elle est sympa_ ! » Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

« _Rose me dit de te dire qu'elle est avec des gens de sa classe à une pizzeria, et que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_. » M'informa Bella.

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait manger avec moi et Heidi.

« _C'est OK. Merci_. »

« _Mince Edward, il va bientôt être une heure ! Nous devrions y aller. Et je sais où se trouve la salle._ »

« _Vous allez en quoi_ ? » S'enquit son frère.

« _En EACH, Etude Approfondie du Corps Humain_. »

Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Bella, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux.

« _Quel âge à ton frère_ ? » Demandais-je à Heidi lorsque nous sortions du RU (Restaurant Universitaire).

« _Vingt-trois ans. Il vient faire quelques cours aux premières années de droit, il assiste un grand avocat de Seattle_. »

Cinq ans d'écarts … Et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

* * *

**PDV Emmett **

Cette école déchirait, l'ambiance déchirait, le programme déchirait ! Je me trouvais au paradis, impossible autrement. Nous étions une petite centaine en première année, et nous étions dans la grande salle. Trois professeurs, tous des costaux, nous expliquaient notre année.

« Vous pensez ne pas être beaucoup, vous serez surpris en fin d'année. Vous êtes cent aujourd'hui, fin mois de juin vous ne serez que quatorze. Chaque mois, vous passez des examens et beaucoup d'entre vous seront éliminés. Ici, vous ne vous amuserez que pendant les matchs ! Les mauviettes, la porte de sortie est grande ouverte ! Nous cherchons des perles rares, pas des fillettes. Je suis le coach Yorkee. Chaque classe a vingt-deux joueurs, ce qui veut dire deux équipes en une classe. Je vais appelez mes joueurs !

Combien je fus heureux lorsqu'il m'appela ! Cet homme-là savait réellement ce qu'est le sport ! Il donne envie de jouer !

Dans la deuxième salle, il nous expliqua comment tout allait se dérouler.

« _Vous aurez deux heures d'anglais par semaine, ainsi qu'une heure de maths, deux heures d'histoire, une heure de langue, et une heure SVT / chimie. Trois heures de sport, baseball, basket, et athlétisme, puis dix heures de baseball américain avec votre coach_. » Il se montra du doigt. « U_n week-end sur deux, vous jouerez contre une équipe d'école adverse. Mon équipe de onze se composera des meilleurs élèves des deux dernières semaines. Celui qui aura participé à tous les matchs aura son entrée au deuxième semestre acceptée sans tests ! Des questions _? »

Puis s'ensuivirent pleins des questions inutiles et non pertinentes.

J'avais fait la connaissance d'Alec. Un gars sympa qui adorait autant que moi ce sport. Nous discutions pendant la pause, jusqu'à nos premiers cours. Français … Il nous expliquait le programme. Ennuyeux …

Je pensais aux prochains cours de football … Mais finalement, mon esprit divagua sur Rosalie et je me demandais comment sa rentrée se passait pour elle.

Mon pote me proposait de rejoindre sa copine, Irina, à une pizzeria, à Seattle. J'acceptais car il avait très envie de la voir, parce que j'avais envie de pizza, mais aussi parce que j'aimais faire des rencontres !

* * *

**PDV Rosalie Hall**

Le programme était génial ! J'avais vraiment hâte ! Notre prof nous avait même expliqué les spécialisations de l'année prochaine, et je devais avouer que d'être infirmière-puéricultrice me plaisait beaucoup.

J'avais fait la rencontre de Katia et Irina, deux filles très sympas et marrantes. Même si j'aurais préféré être avec les filles, Alice et Bella. Je leur expliquai comment j'avais fait pour la colocation, et comment c'était passée ma rencontre avec Emmett, Bella, Alice, et Edward. Je leur fis une brève description sur ces personnes, et mes premières impressions. Irina vivait dans un appartement au centre-ville avec son copain. Elle m'expliqua que lui aussi allait à l'école de football américain, et qu'il allait nous rejoindre. Si seulement il était ami avec Emmett …

Katia nous parla de sa meilleure amie, Lory. Elles étaient toutes deux dans la même chambre universitaire.

Les filles prirent une pizza pour deux, une Venezia**. Quant à moi, je préférais prendre une part de Lasagnes avec une salade au chèvre chaud.*****

C'est lorsqu'Irina sauta dans les bras de son petit copain que je me rendis compte de la présence d'Emmett, ce qui me provoqua un léger sursaut. Il m'offrit un grand sourire, et me demanda de prendre place à ma gauche. Je répondis par l'affirmative.

«_ Comment s'est passée ta rentrée_ ? »

«_ Excellente ! Comme tu le vois j'ai fait la rencontre de deux filles, et ce que nous allons faire cette année en cours m'intéresse vraiment. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix pour mes études. Et toi_ ? »

« _Je sens que je vais passer mes meilleures années dans cette école ! Et j'ai fait la connaissance d'Alec_ ! »

« _Mais quand même, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. De connaître la matinée des quatre autres et de leur parler_ ! »

« _C'est vrai que nous sommes déjà tous unis. Euh une pizza Milano_******* _s'il vous plait _» Commanda-t-il. «_ Les gars sont sympa. Nous sommes tous différents, et malgré ça, on s'entend très bien_ ! »

Et moi, j'avais hâte de le connaître un peu plus !

Après qu'il eut finit sa pizza, il me posa différentes questions sur moi. Cela me gênait un peu, mais je répondais quand même. A cet instant, nous étions que tous les deux. Ignorant les trois autres personnes, ignorant les clients, ignorant le lieu où nous étions. Nous étions dans une bulle, dans notre bulle.

_« Comment se fait-il que tu sois si proche de ton frère ? » Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéressé à moi, il devenait tout à coup sérieux, et non l'Emmett rigolo qu'il était d'habitude. _

_« C'est à cause de mes parents … » Jasper et moi n'en avions jamais parlé. Peut-être puis-je faire une exception avec Emmett. « Mon père a presque tous les grands hôtels de Seattle, ainsi que les petites auberges des villages l'entourant. Il travaille dur, il ne pense qu'au boulot, aux affaires, à l'argent … Ma mère, Jasper et moi passions en dernier. Pour qu'il ne puisse l'oublier, ma mère a décidé d'être comme lui. Elle l'assistait à toutes réunions, tous bals importants, à ces réunions. Elle était souvent avec toutes les grandes femmes de Seattle, nous laissant souvent au soin des nounous. C'est à cause, ou grâce à ça que nous sommes devenus si proches. Nous apprenions tous ensemble, nous n'étions jamais séparés. C'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je ne sais même pas comment as-tu pu faire sans frère et sœur. »_

_ Je savais pourquoi je faisais confiance à Emmett, Alice, et Bella. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux du lycée privé de Seattle. Ils ne me regardent pas avec cet air hautain, ne cherchent pas à paraître plus intelligents, plus beaux, plus riches ... _

« _Pour seule famille, je n'ai toujours eu que ma mère. Mon père l'a lâchement abandonné une semaine avant que je naisse. C'est sa meilleure amie qui a été là pour elle, elle est venue habitée chez ma mère pendant trois ans. J'y suis énormément attaché à ma mère, et ça me rend triste de la laisser seule … Mais je suis heureux d'être dans cette école, car elle est très fière de moi, et la voir sourire est un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on puisse me faire_. »

Oula … Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Emmett puisse être ainsi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'avais toujours imaginé avec un père, costaux comme lui, lui apprenant les sports, parlant de filles avec … Savoir qu'il n'a eu que sa mère, et qu'elle a presque du l'élever seule me brisait le cœur.

J'avais posé ma main sur la sienne sans que je m'en rende compte. Nos regards se croisèrent, pour ne plus se détacher. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Moi, Rosalie Hall, j'étais intimidée par un homme. Mais pas par n'importe quel homme, par Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**PDV Alice Cullen**

** Ouahou ! Cette salle, elle est géééééééééniale ! J'étais subjuguée. Etaient exposés des centaines de robes de soirées, faites par les élèves. J'avais tant de choses à apprendre ici ! J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre mon rêve ! Je soupirais de bonheur.**

De mon sac, je précise que c'est un chanel, je sortis un bloc note, et une trousse. Je ne savais même pas quels genres de cours nous aurions, ça avait toujours été une surprise, et un secret. Une fois inscrits, nous devions faire le serment de ne jamais parler de nos cours à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Je trouvais ça à la fois stupide, et intelligent. Intelligent car cette école restera unique et supérieure, mais stupide car le dire à une personne de confiance ne changera rien.

La directrice monta le petit escalier pour aller sur l'estrade. Elle nous regardait sévèrement. D'ailleurs, l'adjectif sévère lui correspond bien ! Elle avait retenu ses cheveux en un chignon serré. Ses petites lunettes rondes, gucci, ne mettaient pas ses yeux bleus en valeur. Quant à son ensemble, un petit tailleur noir et blanc de chanel. Très beau, mais vraiment trop strict ! Ces vêtements là ne doivent être portés que lors d'une soirée, d'une réunion, d'un enterrement … Et pourtant, c'est bien elle la directrice de l'école ! Elle nous fit signe de se taire, et mit en route une diapositive. Nos regards ne lâchèrent pas l'écran.

Il nous montrait les débuts de l'école, le règlement, les élèves qui étaient devenus de grands couturiers, ainsi que les photos des salles. Tout ça me donnait encore plus envie de travailler !

« _Bonjour ! Je m'appelle madame Kare. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre le métier de couturier, de costumier, et j'en passe ! Les deux mots préférés de cette école sont Création, et Imagination ! Vous vous amuserez sûrement, mais passerez la plupart du temps à travailler vos patrons, travailler vos œuvres … Nous sommes ici, pas en tant que juge, mais en tant qu'aide. Nous allons vous aider autant niveau intellectuel, que niveau création. Vous connaitrez et apprendrez tous les moyens pour coudre. Les noms de tous les tissus, à quoi servent-il, comment ont-ils été inventé et par qui. Les différentes modes, leurs époques, les créateurs principaux. Leur biographie, et leurs plus grandes œuvres. Ceci est la partie la moins intéressante. Avec tout ce que vous avez gagné, vous allez devoir créer votre propre collection, avec vos propres mannequins. Vous serez notés, et pour une fois jugés. Les meilleurs resteront. Je donne à présent la parole à Judith_. »

« _Salut ! Je me présente, je suis la prof d'histoire ! En gros, c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre à connaître les modes et leurs époques, et bien sûr la biographie des plus grands créateurs ! Chaque classe a trois heures de ce cours par semaine. Vous avez une heure par semaine de CDT, ça rend mieux que Cours Des Tissus ! Vous avez aussi cinq heures pour apprendre comment coudre, par quels moyens. Ce sont les cours les plus importants de cette année, vous ne les aurez plus l'année prochaine. Et les dix-huit autres heures se feront chez votre créateur. Je vous souhaite bonne chance_ ! »

C'est mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginée ! Une autre prof vint ensuite nous répartir par classe, chacune avait le nom d'un créateur. Je fus tout de même heureuse de tomber sur Louboutin (Christian). J'adore les créateurs français. La même personne nous expliqua comment se passerait nos stages.

« _Un bus de l'école vous emmène tous en centre ville. Chaque maison de créateur n'est pas loin, vous irez à pied. Une personne vous y accueillera. Au départ, quelqu'un vous montrera les locaux, les personnes importantes, en quoi consiste leur métier. Une fois que vous connaitrez plutôt bien la maison, vous aurez pendant l'après-midi un maître de stage pour la semaine. En gros, il vous apprendra son métier. Ils font généralement confiance à nos élèves, et vous pourriez vite avoir des responsabilités ! Chaque maitre de stage met ses impressions dans un petit dossier, et vous donne une note. Pour certains ce sera dur, pour d'autre facile, ou bien amusant ! J'espère que vous y prendrez tous du plaisir_ ! »

Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac, je le sortis et lu un message venant de Jasper :

° **_J'espère que ta matinée se passe bien ! Je me demandais juste si l'on pouvait manger en ville nous deux ? Je viens te chercher à midi, si tu es d'accord, évidemment. J'attends avec impatience ta réponse, Jazz_**. °

Et là, il n'y a pas plus heureuse que moi. Je répondis du plus vite que je pu.

° **_Très bonne idée ! Je fais confiance à tes goûts culinaires concernant le choix du resto ! 3, Alice._** °

* * *

**PDV Jasper Hall**

J'aurais pensé que la rentrée était une chose ennuyeuse, mais en fait non. Peut-être que cela vient du fait qu'à l'université, nous n'étudions presque que les cours nous intéressants.

Mon emploi du temps n'est pas surchargé, les profs n'ont pas l'air trop sévères, et les cours plutôt cools ! Je pense que je vais m'y plaire. La seule chose qui me plait un peu moins est le gros bouquin que nous devons lire. Mais puisqu'il ne parlait que de la psychologie, il pourrait peut-être me plaire. Les professeurs nous avaient suggéré de pratiquer les théories écrites dans ce bouquin sur les personnes nous entourant. J'aurais de bon patient avec les cinq de la maison !

Les profs nous lâchèrent à onze heures. Qu'allais-je faire ? Immédiatement, je pensais à Alice. Je lui envoyais un message grâce à mon Blackberry :

° **_J'espère que ta matinée se passe bien ! Je me demandais juste si l'on pouvait manger en ville nous deux ? Je viens te chercher à midi, si tu es d'accord, évidemment. J'attends avec impatience ta réponse, Jazz_**. °

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je voulais absolument qu'elle déjeune avec moi.

C'est incroyable comme cette fille m'intrigue. Depuis que je la connaissais, je pensais très souvent à elle. Moi qui suis de nature calme, silencieux, je tombais sous le charme d'une fille vive, joyeuse, et bavarde. Enfin elle était comme ça avec les autres, mais j'avais vite remarqué que lorsque nous étions que nous deux, elle était aussi calme que moi, et parlait beaucoup moins. J'adorais l'écouter.

Je faillis bondir de joie lorsque je lus son message :

° **_Très bonne idée ! Je fais confiance à tes goûts culinaires concernant le choix du resto ! 3, Alice._** °

Où pourrais-je l'emmener ?

Je sais ! Il y a le restaurant sur un bateau, pas loin de son école ! Les prix ne sont pas exorbitants, et ce n'est pas un restaurant chic. Exactement le genre de restaurant auquel nous allons, ma sœur et moi. D'ailleurs, ma sœur me manquait déjà beaucoup. J'avais hâte de le revoir ce soir, et que l'on raconte chacun notre journée.

Je pris ma moto, que j'avais laissé sur le parking, et mis mon casque. Direction : la grande rue faisant face au lac !

Je mis un quart d'heure à y arriver, dû à la circulation. Il était 11 : 35. Je pouvais encore l'attendre … Je me rendis alors dans le hall, et m'assis sur un des vieux bancs.

Une femme arriva vers moi, papillonnant des yeux.

« _Je peux vous aider_ ? »

« _Non merci, j'attends une amie._ »

« _Voulez-vous un verre d'eau_ ? » Elle espérait vraiment qu'en me parlant avec une voix suave, elle allait avoir un rendez-vous ?

« _Non merci_. » Répétais-je.

Elle soupira, et retourna vers son poste. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, je lui dis :

« _Les blondes ne sont pas mon genre_ ! »

Je l'entendis m'insulter de connard. Réaction très puérile. Finalement, Alice sortit de la grande salle à 11 : 45. Je ne du pas attendre longtemps. Elle m'embrassa la joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Tu as l'air heureuse_ ! »

« _Enormément ! C'est vraiment ce que j'avais rêvé de faire ! Si tu savais comment j'ai hâte de commencer l'année ! Et toi_ ? » Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le banc, croisa ses jambes, et me regarda.

« _Je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix, et que la fac va me plaire_ ! »

Derechef, elle me sourit. Soudain, elle se leva, et me prit par la main.

« _Allez viens, j'ai faim_ ! »

Je ris de son enthousiasme, et la suivis jusqu'au dehors, nos mains toujours entrelacées.

« _Génial ! On y va en moto_ ! »

« _Par quoi croyais-tu que nous y allions_ ? » M'enquis-je.

« _Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à la question_ … »

Je sortis un casque, rangé sous le siège. Il était rouge, et était en fait celui de Rosalie. Cela se comprenait, il était assez féminin.

« _Pour emmener tes petites copines_ ? » Se moqua Alice.

« _C'est celui de Rosalie en fait_. »

Elle acquiesça, puis le mit. C'était plutôt marrant, cette petite et frêle personne avec un gros casque sur la tête. Mais le casque allait très bien avec sa veste en cuir noir, et son jeans en cuir.

« _Moque-toi_ ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« _Jamais je n'oserais_ ! »

Je me mis sur la moto, et elle s'assit à son tour, derrière moi. J'adorais avoir ses mains posés sur mes hanches, la sentir contre mon dos, la savoir derrière moi. J'aimais entendre son rire lorsque j'allais vite, ou lorsque je prenais des virages. Je me jurais de refaire de la moto avec elle plus tard.

Malheureusement, nous fûmes trop vite arrivés. Elle me regarda ranger la moto, et s'avança en sautillant vers le bateau.

« _C'est génial comme idée ! Je vois que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance pour le choix du resto_ ! »

« _Je suis un homme de confiance_ » Lui dis-je en bombant le torse, ce qui provoqua son rire.

_« Et non modeste, en plus_. »

Nous commandâmes tous les deux des fruits de mers, et nous avions une très belle vu sur le lac. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, dans ce restaurant, l'un en face de l'autre, riant et discutant de tout et de rien. Mais le mieux dans tout ça ? C'était nos yeux qui se fixaient sans pouvoir dériver. Je tombe littéralement sous son charme.

* * *

***_J_e précise que Rosalie déteste tout ce qui est gras, elle a la même manière de manger que sa mère, c'est à dire très équilibré. Elle veut garder sa taille, car elle n'est ni grosse ni mince et adore être ainsi ! En plus, elle est danseuse, donc voilà :) Je crois que vous avez remarqué que j'adore le personnage de Rosalie lol !**

**** _V_enezia veut dire Venise, cette pizza est faite de mozzarella, saumon fumé, et d'oeufs ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas ma favorite, mais je l'aime bien :**

***** _J_e pense que vous devez savoir que Milano est en fait Milan ! Cette pizza est faite de mozzarella, pommes de terre, lardons, oeufs, et d'oignons ! Je suppose que ça va vous donner envie de manger pizza ce soir ^^ !**

**Finit ! :D Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des idées pour la suite ? :)**

**& une bonne semaine à vous !**

**Evaa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! :) J'ai moi aussi remarqué qu'il y a trop de personnes, tous avec des liens etc, alors je vais faire un récapitulatif !**

Bella et Angela : Amies. Angela a 18 ans, elle est en fac de littérature avec Bella.

Angela et Ben : En couple depuis trois ans. Ben a 21 ans, il est en troisième année de Droit.

Ben et Démétri : Amis. Ils se connaissent depuis petits. Démétri a 23 ans, il vient donner quelque fois des cours aux premières années, mais il est en vérité assistant d'avocat. Il rêve d'ouvrir lui-même son cabinet.

Démétri et Heidi : Frère et sœur. Ils ont cinq ans d'écart. Elle est en fac de médecine, dans la classe d'Edward. Elle a 18 ans.

Heidi et Edward : Ils sont dans la même classe, et sont plutôt proches ! Heidi a le béguin pour lui !

**Tanya, Heidi et Démétri : Tanya est leur cousine. Elle a 18 ans. Elle est en fac de langue, et est l'ex d'Edward. Elle n'a pas de frère et sœur.**

**Voici le premier groupe important, il y en a en tout trois.**

Rosalie et Katia : Amies. Katia est dans la même classe, elle a 19 ans.

Katia et Lory : Meilleures amies, elles vivent ensemble. Lory est en fac d'histoire.

Rosalie et Irina : Amies. Irina a 18 ans, et est dans la même classe que Rosalie et Katia.

Irina et Alec : En couple. Alex a 18 ans, il est dans l'école de football, dans la classe d'Emmett.

Alec et Emmett : Amis. Ils sont dans la même classe.

Alec et Jane : Jumeaux. Jane a 18 ans, et est dans la même école qu'Alice.

Jane et Alice : Futurs amies. Elles vont vite s'entendre grâce à leur passion commune pour la mode.

Alice et Jasper : Amis très proches. Futur couple.

**C'est le deuxième groupe important.**

**Et bien sûr, vous aurez deviné quel est le deuxième groupe :**

Bella et Edward : Amis, futurs meilleurs amis, et futur couple. Ils ont le même âge. Bella est née le 28 novembre, et Edward le 6 février.

Edward et Alice : Demi frère et sœur. Très proches.

Alice et Jasper : Amis proches. Futur couple. Même âge.

Jasper et Rosalie : Jumeaux.

Rosalie et Emmett : Amis proches. Futur couple. Un an d'éccart.

**Et voilà ! Oui je sais c'est un peu le bazar, mais vous en aurez besoin pour ce chapitre !**

**Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm :**

_J'espère t'avoir aidé avec toutes ces personnes ! Je me répète mais, tu vas avoir besoin de cette liste pour te repérer dans ce chapitre, enfin, je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour le POV, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais je me suis dis que ce serait bien de faire une fiction sur tous les couples, et non que sur Bella et Edward ! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : L'amitié finit par moi en amour, mais jamais l'amour en amitié.**

** PDV Bella**_ :_

Nous étions toutes les trois allongées sur le lit d'Alice, l'endroit où nous passions la plupart de notre temps, hormis les études.

Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient dans un bar, au centre-ville de Seattle. C'était leur habitude, assez différentes de la notre, mais il y allaient pour parler de sujets de mecs.

Nous nous étions rapprochées de plus en plus, parlant de notre vie d'avant, se racontant quelques secrets, regardant nos films préférés, parlant garçons. Je n'avais jamais parlé des garçons avec qui que ce soit avant, mais avec Rosalie et Alice, cela semblait ... facile. Pendant que Rose parlait d'Emmett, et Alice de Jasper, la conversation à mon sujet revenait toujours sur Démétri.

Elles trouvaient attentionné, gentil, et mignon avec moi. Moi aussi je l'aimais bien, beaucoup même. Depuis notre rencontre, il y a deux semaines maintenant, je m'étais déjà beaucoup attachée à lui. Mais je le trouvais trop vieux pour moi.

Selon les filles, ce n'était qu'un problème mineur. Le plus important était que nous nous plaisions mutuellement, et que nous allions bien ensemble. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler de ça, si bien que je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de fois où je rougissais.

Les filles avaient absolument envie d'inviter tous nos amis samedi soir - nous étions vendredi, 5h. J'étais d'accord avec elle. Depuis ces deux semaines je devenais ... mon timide, plus sûre de moi. Mais je n'aimais toujours pas l'attention. Chaque midis, nous nous retrouvions Angela, Ben, Heidi, Edward, et Tanya. Parfois, Démétri venait. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui. Il prenait tous ses mercredi après-midi pour passer du temps avec moi. Il me faisait visiter Seattle, j'aimais sa présence. Mais lui, je ne le voyais pas comme un grand-frère, ce n'était pas comme avec Edward.

Pour ce dernier, nous étions souvent tous les deux à la maison. Nous nous étions trouvés pleins de points communs, et je m'étais immédiatement rapprochée de lui. Rosalie disait que j'avais une énorme chance, deux beaux gosses à moi toute seule.

Je ne la croyais pas. Edward pensait toujours à Tanya, et il était plutôt proche d'Heidi. Quant à Démétri, que voudrait-il faire d'une gamine telle que moi ?

« _Très bien. Nous invitons donc Angela et son copain, Ben. Son ami Démétri, et sa petite sœur Heidi. Leur cousine Tanya_ … »

« _Et ex d'Edward_ » Précisa Rosalie en la coupant.

Rosalie n'aimait pas Tanya, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sûrement par leur ressemblance. Toutes deux blondes, naturelles, joyeuses.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas proche de cette dernière non plus. Nous discutions parfois, rigolions même, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

« _C'est du passé. Reprenons. Il y aussi le pote d'Emmett, Alec, avec sa copine … Irina ! Votre amie Katia, et sa meilleure amie Lory. La sœur d'Alec, Jane, cette fille est chouette, vous verrez ! Et enfin, Démétri veut ramener trois de ses potes, Aro, Félix, et Dan_. »

« _Un total de quatorze personnes ! Vingt avec nous_. » Calcula Rosalie.

« _Génial ! Nous serrons assez je pense_. »

« _Assez … Je trouve que le mot beaucoup conviendrait mieux._ » Soulignais-je.

Alice me lança un coussin sur le visage, riant.

«_ Bella, Bella … Nous ne voulons pas d'une soirée télé ! On veut juste invité tous nos amis à diner_ ! »

«_ Je n'ai rien dit_… » Soupirais-je en lui renvoyant le coussin rouge.

« _Demain, je prévois une surprise pour toi _! »

_« Alice, je déteste les surprises_ ! » Marmonnais-je, mais elle le savait déjà.

« _Très bien, je te le dis. Mais je sais que si je te le dis, tu ne viendras pas_ … »

« _Dis-le lili _… »

« _Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez un prestigieux coiffeur_ … »

Rosalie explosa de rire. Pour ma part, je ne trouvais pas ça risible !

« _QUOI_ ? »

« _Et je n'ai pas payé, parce que toutes les marques me sont gratuites. _»Rajouta-t-elle.

« _Bien_. »

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche en grand, et Alice ouvrit ses yeux. Elles avaient l'air surprise.

« _Je te fais confiance, et je n'aurais pas à t'être redevable. Mais … c'est tout de même une insulte Cela souligne que ma coiffure est horrible_ ! »

« _Le problème est justement là. Tu n'as aucune coiffure. Tes cheveux sont comme ça, et c'est tout_. _C'est ni beau, ni moche_. » Me dit Rose, cash.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

«_ Merci Rose, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur_. »

Même si Alice essayait de se contenir, je voyais bien à quel point elle pouvait être joyeuse de mon accord avec ce relooking. Mais d'un côté, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Je devenais adulte ; la vie au lycée était terminée. Je devais mûrir intellectuellement, mais aussi dans mon style. Et je pouvais faire confiance à Alice pour la dernière partie.

« _Démétri va être sous le charme lorsqu'il verra la nouvelle Bella _! »

J'aimais penser que je serais la nouvelle Bella.

« _Alice, tu peux parler avec Jasper_. » Me moquais-je.

Elle rougit.

« _Alice Cullen rougit ! Je n'y crois pas_ ! » Hurla Rosalie. « T_u sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon frère que tu ne peux pas m'en parler. Justement, je te serais une très bonne alliée_ ! »

« _Ok, peut-être. Mais pourquoi ferais-tu ça_ ? »

« _Pour plusieurs raisons … Je veux que mon frère soit heureux, mais surtout qu'il sorte avec une fille bien. Vous rentrez toutes les deux dans la définition des filles biens_. » Et elle rajouta : « _Et puis, j'ai bien vu comment te regardait mon frère._ »

Alice médita ses dernières paroles. Je décidai de briser ce silence.

« _Et nous, nous avons bien remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardez, avec Emmett_. »

« _C'est si flagrant que ça_ ? »

« _Oh oui _! »

Alice se leva, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle y sorti un paquet de Skeetles, sorte de bonbons colorés, fruités et sucrés, et les mit dans un pot. Ce fut à son tour de casser le silence.

« _Résumons la situation ! Rosalie veut Emmett, Bella veut Démétri, et moi, je veux Jasper ! Alors les filles, nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les avoir _! »

* * *

**PDV Emmett McCarthy :**

C'est Jasper qui nous avait trouvé ce petit bar. Le mot Pub le qualifierait mieux. Il était plutôt isolé des magasins, installé dans une petite ruelle. Il n'était pas très connu, mais nous étions tombés sous le charme ! Ok, là, je parle comme une nana !

Bref, nous trainions ici tous les soirs, après les cours. Nous y restions une demi-heure, ou même une heure. Parfois deux heures, et cela allait jusqu'à trois heures. Avoir les filles tout le temps avec nous à la maison n'était pas forcément facile, même si j'aimerais rester chaque seconde avec Rosalie. Mais nous avions besoin de parler entre hommes, et avec ces deux la, j'adorais ça !

Notre habitude était de prendre une bière, bien fraiche, et nous parlions ensuite de nos anciennes habitudes, de nos vies, mais surtout, des filles. Nous avions tout de suite remarqué que Jasper s'intéressait à la petite sœur d'Edward, et Edward de Bella. Moi, j'étais totalement sous le charme de la sœur de Jasper. Pour Edward, sous savions très bien qu'elle était intéressé par Démétri. Personnellement, je ne le sentais pas ce mec. Sympa, mais sous ses airs gentils, mignons, attachants et j'en passe, il cache quelque chose. Jasper et Edward étaient d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

« _Je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer Démétri à la maison demain_ … » Marmonna Edward.

«_ Ni ses deux potes_. »Rajouta Jasper après avoir bu une gorgée.

« _Je ne suis peut-être pas un spécialiste en la matière, mais tu devrais te rapprocher énormément de Bella. Vous vous ressemblez tous deux, et avez les même points communs. Sers-toi de cela pour en faire une très grande amie. Crois-moi, l'amitié qui ne tourne pas en amour, ça n'existe pas_ ! »

Jasper me fit un coup d'œil qui voulait dire : Bravo pour la gaffe ! En effet, Edward pouvait le prendre dans un autre sens, autrement dit, je pouvais parler de l'amitié entre Bella et Démétri.

« _Mec, t'es dix fois mieux que ce pauvre gars_. »

« _Ouais … Merci les gars. Je vais quand même suivre ton conseil Emmett_. » Je bombais le torse.

« _Et avec ma sœur_ ? » Demanda Jasper.

Avec les gars, nous nous étions dit : sans tabous ! Jasper ne disait rien lorsque je parlais de Rosalie, et Edward faisait la même chose lorsque Jazz parlait d'Alice. Bref, de vrais frères !

« _On apprend à se connaître petit à petit_. »

« _Au moins, tu es sûr que tu lui plait puisqu'elle te l'a dit_ … »

« _Roh Ed, réveille-toi ! Tu plais énormément à Bella_. »

« _Bien sûr_ … » Je me retenais de lui en foutre une.

«_ Ce n'est pas avec un esprit aussi défaitiste que tu auras ce que tu voudras. Cela prouve qu'il y a des tonnes de choses que tu n'as pu avoir dans ta vie et_ … »

Jasper lancé sur la psychologie donnait ça … pendant des heures. Heureusement, Edward le coupa.

« _Comme Tanya, par exemple_. »

Jasper et moi avions apprit tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Nous savions aussi qu'il avait beaucoup souffert dans cette relation, et le fait qu'il ait envie de se mettre avec Bella prouvait à quel point elle lui plaisait.

« _Tanya tu l'as eu_. »

« _Je ne l'ai pas gardé_. »

« _Tu l'as eu quand même, et ce n'est pas de ta faute_. »

Evidemment, Jazz rajouta :

« _Elle était trop immature pour être dans une relation sérieuse, un peu une sorte de femme-enfant. Je sais que souffre encore, de sa faute, mais il faut vraiment que tu l'oublie_. »

« _C'est plus facile à dire, qu'à faire_. »

« _En effet, et je suis sûr qu'avec Bella, tu pourrais vite l'oublier_. »

« _C'est ce qu'il y a de bien dans votre futur couple ! Tu oublieras Tanya, elle oubliera Jacob_ ! »

« _Et s'il n'y a pas de futur_ ? »

« _Essais de te dire qu'il y en aura un. Donnes-toi un but, fais tout pour l'obtenir, et tu l'obtiendras. En fait les gars, on devrait faire tous les trois la même chose_. »

« _Amen _! » Rajoutais-je.

Nous prîmes chacun notre verre de bière, et tapâmes tous les trois en même temps. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, et j'ai incroyablement peur de souffrir.

* * *

**PDV Alice Cullen**

Encore une fois, les gars nous avaient lâchées. Ils préféraient rester vautrer devant un match à la télévision, que venir faire les magasins ! Je ne les comprendrais jamais.

A ma plus grande surprise, ainsi que celle de tout le monde, Bella était très enthousiaste pour ce relooking. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Rosalie allait profiter de son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour lui refaire une garde-robe. Nous savions très bien qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'on les lui pait. Alors nous avions prit en cachette sa carte de crédit, et grâce à mes réductions, elle en aurait pour pas cher ! J'étais heureuse de mon idée.

« _Les filles, je ne peux pas rester une heure dans un salon de coiffure sans rien faire ! Je pense que je vais aller faire les boutiques_. » Nous fit Rose, une fois arrivées devant le salon.

« _Très bien. On t'appellera lorsque nous aurons fini_. » Ce qui voulait dire : Dépêche toi !

« _Pas de problèmes. On se retrouve dans pas longtemps _! »

Bella était si naïve … J'étais sûre et certaine que nous allions rester au moins deux heures. J'avais prévu différents changements, et différentes façons d'embellir son visage. Jane m'avait donné quelques idées, elle s'y connaissait bien en coiffure. Bella ne connaîtra aucun détail sur sa nouvelle coiffure avant de l'apercevoir.

Une fois entrée dedans, nous fûmes toutes les deux ébahis. Jamais je n'avais été dans un salon aussi classe et chic. Nous avions presque l'impression de faire tâche, ici.

Le coiffeur se dirigea vers nous. Il était très connu, mais Bella ne le savait pas. Il valait mieux lui en dire un minimum, cela nous a permis d'éviter une crise.

«_ Alice ! Jade Affleck m'a énormément parlé de toi, bellissima***** ! Il a dit que tu étais très talentueuse_. »

« _Jade Affleck_ ? » Me demanda Bella.

« _C'est celui qui a la maison de Marc Jacob, à Seattle_. »

« _Oh_ … » Elle est la mode, ça fait dix !

«_ Et tu dois être Bella. Alice ne m'a pas menti, tu as un très joli teint, blanc, de beaux yeux marron. Ton visage est plutôt fin … Je pense que ton idée lui conviendra, Alice_ ! »

J'étais contente qu'il trouve mon idée plutôt bonne, c'était presque une compliment.

« _Quelle idée_ ? »

« _Mia cara_******_, c'est une surprise ! Viens t'installer, les stagiaires de Jade seront toujours mes V.I.P._ » Pouffa-t-il.

Il avait dû avoir une histoire avec Jade, ce dernier étant tout aussi gai. Ou peut-être sortent-ils ensemble … Il faut avouer que ce coiffeur est plutôt mignon, dommage qu'il soit gai !

La coupe était plutôt simple, mais en plus de cela, j'avais demandé un soin du visage, du maquillage, et une manucure.

Il lui fera aussi une couleur, un peu plus clair. Aussi marron que sont ses yeux, car ces derniers seront ainsi mis en valeur. Elle aura une frange sur le côté gauche. Et elle aura des rajouts. Il lui fera ensuite les sourcils. Puis ensuite viendra le maquillage. Elle sera canon, la Bella !

Une coiffeuse, nommée Emilie, me donna plusieurs magasines afin que je m'occupe tels que Vogue, ou autre grands magazines. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine.

Je regardais quelques fois où en était le coiffeur avec Bella. Ils venaient de finir le soin du visage, et il allait faire un soin à ses cheveux, jugés trop secs malgré le fait qu'ils soient naturels.

Mon téléphone vibra ; j'avais reçu un e-mail de Jasper.

**Sujet : Je m'ennuis loin de toi.**

_***Tu me manques déjà. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, avec la barbie Bella ! Les garçons sont collés devant la télé … Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles. Jazz 3.***_

Trop mignon ! Je m'empressai de lui répondre.

**Sujet : J'aimerais être avec toi.**

_***Et bien pour le moment je ne fais rien à part lire des magasines de mode ! Ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de la barbie brune ! Toi aussi tu me manques déjà … Lili, 3***_

La réponse me parvint de suite. Etait-il aussi heureux d'avoir des nouvelles, que moi en ayant des siennes ?

**Sujet : Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras … **

_***J'aurais du vous accompagner, juste pour te tenir compagnie, et veiller sur ma sœur. Que fait-elle ?***_

**Sujet : J'espère que tu me prendras dans tes bras ce soir.**

_***Oui tu aurais du … :(. Rosalie fait les magasins, avec la carte de crédit de Bella. Nous t'expliquerons !***_

**Sujet : J'ai hâte.**

_***Les garçons m'appellent. Bisous 3.***_

J'avais une forte envie d'écrire je t'aime, mais ça allait trop vite.

**Sujet : Aurais-je droit à un bisou ?**

_***Qu'ils aillent en enfer … Reviens moi vite ! 3***_

Ce n'est ni de l'amitié, ni de l'amour. Nous étions sur la limite, et j'espérais que cette limite soit franchie bien assez tôt.

_**

* * *

**_

**PDV Bella Swan**

Depuis deux heures je m'étais fait chouchouter par cet italien ! Au départ, j'étais en colère contre Alice qui ne m'avait rien dit de tout cela, puis finalement, je m'étais laissé faire. C'était très reposant, et relaxant.

Et je n'arrivais plus à en vouloir à Alice.

Je lui étais même redevable, depuis que je m'étais regardée dans le miroir. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. La coiffure était très jolie, la couleur m'allant très bien. Quant au maquillage, il était léger et raffiné. Exactement ce que je recherchais. Il m'avait même montré comment me le mettre, et m'avais donné une boite de maquillage !

Le mauvais point était qu'il prenait une photo de toutes ses clientes, une sorte d'avant-après. Je m'étais laissé prêter au jeu, puisque j'avais vraiment changé.

Alice était surexcitée, et sautillait partout. Lorsque Rosalie arriva, elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« _Oh mon dieu, c'est toi Bella _? »

« _Je crois_. » Soufflais-je, encore stupéfaite de cette transformation.

« _En fait, je suis allée en ville pour te faire une nouvelle garde robe ! Nous ne t'avons rien acheté, enfin si je t'ai acheté une petite jupe mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous t'avons prit ta carte de crédit, et avons utilisé les réductions d'Alice. Résultat, tu n'en as eu que pour cinquante dollars de fringues ! Et j'ai une dizaine de sacs _! »

Alors … Elle m'avait acheté des vêtements sans me le demander, mais avait usé de ma carte de crédit. J'avais une nouvelle garde robe pas chère. Mais je n'étais pas trop d'accord pour ce cadeau.

«_ Une jupe ? Rose ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a du te coûter énormément chère pour que tu l'achète avec ta carte et_ … »

«_ Tais-toi idiote ! J'ai les moyens, un cadeau est un cadeau ! Je te précise que j'ai acheté ces vêtements que dans de grandes friperies. Résultats, ils datent des années vingt à soixante-dix_ ! » (NA : Je suis moi même une adepte de ce genre de boutique ! Heureusement, il y en a plein où j'habite. J'adore les années 50 et 60 ! Ainsi que Marilyn Monroe, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Audrey Hepburn ... Bref, je ne m'étale pas trop lol !)

« _Merci Rose_ ! » M'écriais-je.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice fouiller dans les sacs., et sourire.

« _J'étais certaine que le concept te plairait. Ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous avons une soirée à organiser_ ! »

* * *

*** Bellissima veut dire très belle en Italien. Il faut imaginer le coiffeur en vrai italien, du genre chic !**

**** Ma chère !**

**_C_a a l'air mal parti pour le couple Bella et Edward, n'est-ce pas ? **

**_E_dward est tombé sous son charme, Bella s'intéresse à Démétri ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront ensemble un jour ! Mais pas maintenant ;)**

**_A_lice et Jazz sont trop mignons ! Mais je reste addict à Rose et Em' ;D**

**_S_i vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, j'en raffole !**

**Evaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**_C_oucou !**

**_A_ujourd'hui j'avais envie de tester le point de vue externe ! Alors ce chapitre commence par celui de Bella, puis je ferais en suite un externe Peut-être aussi un point de vue de Démétri, et quelques autres. ^^ Soyons clair, je n'en ai jamais fait dans toutes mes fictions, alors ce n'est juste un test. Voilà voilà :D**

**_S_inon ... Quelques idées de passage données par des lectrices m'ont intéressée ^^ Donc, continuez à m'en donner :D**

**Si vous avez la moindre question à me posez, sur leur enfance, leur cohabitation ... Qu'elle soit futile, ou totalement hors-contexte, j'y répondrais !**

**_&_ puis ... Bonne lecture !**

_**INFO :**_

_**J'ai bien changé la date d'anniversaire de Bella. J'avais mit au départ le 13 septembre, la date réelle sur les bouquins. Mais je l'ai changé pour le 28 novembre. Tout d'abord parce que la rentrée à l'université se passe en octobre, donc elle aurait bien eu ses 18 ans. Et 28 novembre parce que c'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, Fiona. Voilà ! **_

**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

**_Suchii :_**

Alice et Jasper ah oui, j'aime bien ce couple ! ^^ Mais en 4e position. Il y a d'abord Bella-Edward, Rosalie-Emmett, Esmé-Carlisle ! Edward va oublier petit à petit Tanya, mais c'est son premier amour, en somme, impossible de l'oublier. Par contre, Bella ne va pas oublier Démétri … J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

**_Marion :_**

Alors, au départ je n'étais pas censée mettre la réaction d'Edward face à la nouvelle Bella, mais puisque tu as hâte de lire ce passage, je vais l'écrire ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

« _Les gars_ ! » Cria Alice une fois qu'elle eut posé tous les sacs au sol, dans le hall d'entrée. « _Venez voir la nouvelle Bella_ ! »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, mais ria tout de même. Quant à moi, j'étais embarrassée, et je devinais aisément la couleur de ma peau …

Emmett arriva le premier, et écarquilla des yeux. OK. Est-ce encourageant ?

« _Trop canon la petite sœur_ ! »

Il avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi, étant tous les deux les seuls n'ayant aucun frère ou aucune sœur. Je l'appelais moi-même grand frère maintenant.

Jasper arriva ensuite, mais lui, il ne nous montra pas sa surprise. Il me sourit, sachant très bien que je détestais lorsque l'on me regardait.

« _Très jolie_. »

« _Je dirais même sublime. _» Rajouta Edward qui venait d'arriver.

Le compliment d'Edward fut celui qui me fit le plus plaisir, et je ne sus pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était celui des trois qui me plaisait le plus. Celui qui était plus mon genre. En fait, Edward était mon genre. Aucun homme de ma connaissance ne l'égalait. En plus d'être mignon, ou plutôt magnifique, il était intelligent et gentil. Il a bien sûr quelques défauts, comme tout le monde.

« _Bien. Les gars, vous rangé un peu le salon et mettez la table. Tout de suite_ ! » Ordonna Rosalie.

Tous les trois soupirèrent, mais ils avaient vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas nous contredire. Autrement dit, ils étaient sous nos ordres.

« _Bella, je te laisse choisir tes vêtements. Alice reviendra s'occuper de ton maquillage. Alice et moi allons nous aussi nous préparer. Une fois prête, aide un peu les garçons_. » J'acquiesçais. « _Tout en faisant attention à ta tenue_. » Rajouta-t-elle.

« _Rose, je ne suis pas idiote. Je ne vais pas gâcher tout le travail que vous avez fait sur moi_. »

« _Ca, ça reste à voir_ ! » Dit Alice.

Je montais jusqu'à ma chambre, et sortis le contenu des sacs. Pleins de vêtements étaient étalés sur mon lit, et ils étaient tous magnifiques. Sortis tout droit des films des années cinquante. Je rangeais ceux qui me serviraient pour les journées normales, et gardaient les robes et jupes. En vérité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pantalon. Deux à taille haute, et un normal. Je devrais me contenter de ça … J'avais le choix entre une robe droite noire, pas très décolletée, s'arrêtant à la naissance des seins en ligne droite. Et la deuxième, une très connue. Une petite robe noire à poix blancs, avec une ceinture élastique juste en-dessous de la poitrine. Elle était parfaite. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je mette des collants noirs avec, mais je choisis finalement les collants transparents. Et pour finir, je me mis un petit foulard noir autour du cou. Je m'observais dans la glace, et me demandais pourquoi n'avais-je jamais essayé ce style. Sûrement parce que j'estimais qu'il ne m'irait pas. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Je me trouvais largement mieux dans cette tenue, que dans mes petites chemises en coton. Si ma mère me verrait ainsi, elle serait fière de moi.

« _Bellaaaaa ! Rose a fait un excellent choix en te choisissant ce genre de vêtements. Qu'en penses-tu_ ? »

« _Et bien … J'aime bien_ ! »

« _Alors c'est encore mieux. Installe toi sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse, je te remets simplement une petite touche de maquillage_. »

Je pensais que cela aurait duré une vingtaine de minutes, mais elle n'en eu que pour quelques secondes.

Donc, une fois prête, je rejoins les garçons au rez-de-chaussée afin de les aider, comme me l'avait demandé Rosalie – ou plutôt ordonné. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout rangé, je mis la table pour une vingtaine de personnes.

« _On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie_. » Remarqua Edward.

«_ De quoi_ ? »

« _T'occuper d'une maison._ » Répondit-il.

« _C'est parce que je l'ai fait depuis toute petite_. » Riais-je. « _Mes parents travaillaient beaucoup, alors je m'occupais de la maison pour les aider. C'est ainsi que je sais même tondre la pelouse, et couper du bois ! Mais maladroite comme je suis_… »

Edward pouffa. Il prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

« _Quel est le premier couple à se mettre ensemble, à ton avis_ ? » Me demanda-t-il en montrant Jasper et Emmett du regard.

«_ Rosalie et Emmett. Ils se sont déjà beaucoup rapprochés_. »

« _Alice et Jasper aussi_. »

«_ Peut-être, mais ces deux là sont trop timides_ ! »

* * *

**PDV Externe : du côté des Cullen-Hall ...**

Alice finissait ses dernières touches de maquillage lorsqu'une personne toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva, guillerette comme à son habitude, et ouvrit sa porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le grand blond.

« _Salut_. »

C'est comme si elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer la moindre syllabe. Lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, elle était beaucoup plus timide, plus réservé, mais surtout plus calme.

« _Cou..cou ! Tu veux quelques choses _? »

«_ Humph … En fait j'ai essayé de trouver une excuse pour venir te voir, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé_. »

« _Oh_.. »

Elle avait envie de sauter de joie partout. Jasper venait de lui avouer qu'il recherchait sa présence.

Qui aurait cru que ce serait plutôt Alice la timide, et non Jasper ? En tout cas, pas son frère, Edward. Il était chaque jour de plus en plus impressionné par l'attitude de sa petite sœur. Il se demandait souvent aussi si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Et avec toutes les conversations entre gars qu'il avait avec Jasper, il savait aussi que ce dernier était tombé sous le charme du petit lutin, faisant office de sœur à Edward.

Aucun des deux ne savait que dire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Tout passait par le regard, et ils préféraient se regarder, plutôt que de se parler. Alice trouvait cela très romantique, quant à Jasper, il ne savait quoi penser. Il venait de comprendre, là maintenant, que la jeune femme lui sera d'une grande importance. Elle sera peut-être son futur, ou son éternité. Son éternité ... Ce moment résonnait si bien.

* * *

**PDV Externe : du côté de Rose et Emmett**

Rosalie avait toujours été un peu ronde, et elle s'en moquait. C'est ce qui la différenciait si bien de sa mère. Cette dernière faisait régime après régime. Rosalie mangeait ce qu'elle voulait et lorsqu'elle le voulait. Elle avait toujours assumé son corps. Mais depuis qu'elle voyait Alice et Bella, elle commençait à complexer légèrement … Elle avait toujours trouvé la maigreur de sa mère immonde. Lorsqu'elle voyait Alice et Bella, elle les trouvait magnifique. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus important que l'apparence. Et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui se mettrait au régime.

Elle mit une robe ne s'approchant pas trop du corps. Quant à ses cheveux, il suffisait de les attacher d'un ruban de soie bleu, comme la couleur de sa robe. Elle ne cherchait pas à être sophistiquée. La simplicité était une beauté, à ses yeux.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de parler à Emmett, et elle savait où elle le trouverait.

Dans sa salle de musculation, Emmett faisait des abdominaux. Concentré, il ne vit et n'entendit pas la belle blonde arriver.

« _Salut_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Le simple fait de le voir la rendait heureuse.

« _Rose ! Que viens-tu … faire ici ?_ »

« _J'avais envie de te parler._ »

Il avait envie de lui dire combien il la trouvait belle, mais il n'était pas doué avec les compliments. Il arrivait très bien à dire des mots du genre « canon » ou « sexy ». Et puis, jamais il ne trouverait de compliments assez biens pour représenter Rosalie. Il essaya tout de même. Faire des efforts pour une femme, jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant d'avoir rencontré Rosalie - son ange blond.

« _Tu es très ... jolie_. » La complimenta-t-il.

« _Merci_ ! » Elle savait qu'il venait de faire un effort, et ce compliment lui parut le plus beau de tous ceux qu'on avait pu lui dire. « T_u devrais te préparer_. »

« _Hum oui en effet. Ils vont bientôt arriver. Je vais prendre une bonne douche_. »

Rosalie étouffa un rire. Il semblait si embarrassé qu'elle le retrouve ainsi. Pourtant, elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy.

«_ Bien. Je pense que je devrais faire à manger_ ... »

« _Désolé, je ne pourrais pas t'aider _! » S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Pendant la semaine, Rosalie lui avait appris chaque soir à faire à manger. Il passait une bonne partie à la regarder, et à goûter ce qu'ils préparaient. Mais Rose aimait sa présence, et le trouvait plutôt drôle.

« _Heureusement ! Sinon, tu aurais mangé la moitié des plats _! »

« _Hé_ ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« _Bon, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux que tout soit près_ ! »

« _Tu me fais penser à ma mère_. »

Rosalie savait que sa mère était la femme la plus important de la vie du jeune homme. En somme, il venait de lui faire un énorme compliment - aux yeux d'Emmett, sa mère restera toujours parfaite.

« _Heureusement que je ne suis pas ta mère_ ! » Ne pût s'empêcher de s'exclamer Rosalie.

« _Ah oui, et pourquoi _? » La taquina-t-il.

« _Parce que tu me serais insupportable_ ! » Mensonge.

« _Tu viens de me mettre un coup de couteau dans le coeur_ ! » Ria-t-il.

« _Parce que Emmett McCarthy a un coeur_ ? »

Il voulait lui dire : "Oui, évidemment. Et il ne bat rien que pour toi." Mais il se retenait. A la place, il prit un air boudeur. Grâce à cet air, il eut droit à un bisou sur sa joue.

« _Bizarrement, je vais mieux _! » S'exclama-t-il.

« _Crétin_. » Ria Rosalie. « Tu ne devais pas aller te préparer ? »

« _En effet ! Mais le temps passe beaucoup trop vite à tes côtés_ ! »

Elle rougit, ce qui était surprenant de sa part. Il lui ouvrit la porte, et la laissa passer.

« _Bon, et bien, on se retrouve juste après_. »

« _D'accord_. »

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Ces quelques minutes sans toi me paraitront interminable ? Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui montrer qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui. Elle aurait l'air d'être une accro, un peu comme une fan hystérique lorsqu'elle voit enfin son idole. Emmett son idole ... Elle ria doucement, puis se rendit à la cuisine.

* * *

**PDV Démétri. **

Certes je les aimais bien, mais j'avais peur de m'ennuyer quelque peu. J'ai vingt-trois ans, et eux en ont aux alentour des dix-huit ans. Heureusement, Alice avait accepté le fait que j'amène deux de mes potes : Aro, Félix et Dan. Le premier est un ami d'enfance. Félix est mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. Et Dan est un ami de la fac.

«_ Donc mec, il y aura pleins de nanas_ ? »

Aro et les filles ... Félix leva les yeux au ciel. Lui, il est posé depuis sa seconde année au lycée, avec Mary. Quant à Dan, il désapprouvait totalement l'attitude d'Aro envers les femmes. Dan est un grand romantique, même s'il n'a toujours pas trouvé sa princesse. Et puis il y a moi. Je reste minimum trois mois avec une fille. Selon elles, je travaille beaucoup trop ... Alors je mets le boulot en avant, et une fois que j'aurais mon poste d'avocat, je pourrais m'occuper entièrement de_ la _fille.

« _Une dizaine je crois _... » Je recomptais. « _Ouais, dix. _»

«_ Il y en aura sûrement une pour moi_. »

« _Elles ont toutes dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans Aro_ ... » Soupira Heidi.

Ma soeur était magnifique. Je savais qu'Edward lui plaisait. Elle pouvait l'avoir, c'est une fille jolie, et très intelligente.

Félix regarda derrière lui - c'était lui qui conduisait, nous avions pris son 4x4.

« _Ce n'est pas un problème. Elles sont au moins majeur_. »

«_ Pas comme ta Bella_. » Ria Félix.

« _Ce n'est pas ma Bella_. »

« _Oh allez Dém, elle te plait _! »

Je soupirais. Bien sûr qu'elle me plaisait. Énormément même.

« _Je prends ce silence pour un oui_.» Je grognais.

« _Du calme le lion _! »

« _C'est normal qu'elle te plaise. Cette fille est presque parfaite. Et puis elle est totalement ton genre_. » Merci ma soeur, la voix de la sagesse.

« _C'est vrai_. » Approuvais-je.

« _Bien. Nous allons pouvoir rencontrer enfin cette fameuse Isabella_. _Elle doit vraiment être une fille bien pour qu'elle te plaise à ce point_. » Dan avait l'air enthousiaste, comme si je sortais avec cette fille. Si seulement ...

« _Nous sommes arrivés_. » Nous apprit Félix, en garant la voiture parmi trois autres.

«_ La vache_ !» S'écria Aro. « _Ce sont de gros Bourges, ou quoi _? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux rues, perdu dans mes pensées. Mais lorsque je vis cette rue, je me dis qu'ils étaient vraiment des chanceux. C'était magnifique. J'imagine que l'intérieur du loft doit être lui aussi magnifique. Comme Bella ...

* * *

**PDV Bella. **

Angela et son copain, Ben, étaient déjà arrivés. Il étaient assis dans le salon, sur les canapés, avec Edward et Jasper. Il y avait aussi Irina et Katia, deux amies à Rose, ainsi que Lory, la meilleure amie de Katia. Elles étaient donc toutes les quatre installés, riant. Emmett montrait sa salle de musculation à Alec, et Jane était dans la chambre d'Alice. Tanya était venue en bus, et essaya d'obtenir l'attention d'Edward. Bref, tout allait bien. Quelqu'un sonna. Comme tout le monde était occupé, j'allais ouvrir à nos invités.

C'était Démétri - plus beau que jamais - avec ses trois amis : Félix, Dan et Aro, et sa soeur Heidi. Je savais qui était Félix, une sorte de Emmett x2, mais je ne savais pas lequel des deux derniers était Dan.

« _Salut _! »

« _Salut Bella. Nous ne sommes pas les derniers au moins_ ? »

« _Désolée, mais si. Mais vous êtes à l'heure ! Entrez ! _»

Voir Démétri m'avait donné envie de sourire. Je pris leur manteau, et les mis dans le placard. Il me fit ensuite la présentation de ses amis. Dan était le plus petit, un brun au cheveux courts. Aro avait un peu des yeux de grenouilles ... Ses cheveux étaient coupés mi-longs, noirs.

« _Venez, je vais vous présenter un peu tout le monde_. »

Je les emmenais donc au salon, où tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'une grande table installée par les garçons. Rosalie discuta avec moi lorsque je vins l'aider à la cuisine.

« _Tu es une chanceuse_. » Je la questionnais du regard. Alors elle précisa : « _Il y en a des belles filles ce soir. Et pourtant, il ne regarde que toi_. »

« _Démétri _? » Lui demandais-je.

« _Et Edward_. » Donc : ils ne regardent que moi. Sottises.

« _Bella ! Tu es si magnifique aujourd'hui_ ! »

« _Alice ne nous a pas placé pour rien_. »

Elle parlait d'où nous étions assis à table. Je me retrouvais entre Edward et Démétri. A côté de Démétri se trouvait Alice, à côté de Jasper. Rosalie, à côté d'Emmett. Angela, à côté de Ben. Les trois meilleurs amis de Démétri, Tanya (qui s'entendait très bien avec Aro), les trois amies de Rosalie, Alec, Jane, et à côté d'Edward : Heidi.

« _Tu as de la chance, tu es à côté d'Emmett ! Moi je dois subir les regards noirs que se lancent Démétri et Edward ... Ils ne s'aiment pas et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi._ »

« _Bella, Bella, Bella ... Ce que tu peux être naïve ! Ils ne s'aiment pas parce que tous les deux t'aiment _bien. »

« _Très drôle, Rose_. »

« _Bien, crois ce que tu veux. Tu préfères lequel ?_ »

« _Je n'ai aucune préférence ! Enfin si ... Peut-être Edward_ ... »

« _Je te parlais de la présentation du dessert, Bella _! »

« _Ah, euh ... La première coupe_. »

« _Tu as raison. Alors tu as une petite préférence pour Démétri_ ?! »

« _Rose, vraiment, on dirait un questionnaire digne d'une Alice Cullen_ ! »

« _Je suppose que c'est une chose mal ? _» Ria-t-elle.

« _Peut-être. J'en sais rien. En tout cas, Alice et Jasper ont créé une vraie bulle d'intimité _! »

Elle se mordit la langue, se concentrant sur ses desserts.

« _Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué_ ? »

« _Oui, et j'ai remarqué pleins d'autres choses. Ben et Edward s'entendent très bien, Aro et Tanya n'arrêtent pas de se draguer, Heidi regarde beaucoup trop Edward, et toi tu ne fais attention qu'à Emmett !_ »

« _C'est faux_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« _Menteuse_ ! » Je lui tirais la langue.

***** **

« _Et surpriiiise ! Du bon champagne français_ !» S'écria Alice en le montrant à toute la table.

Ca me plaisait énormément. Chaque dernier jour du mois, Jacob et moi buvions une coupe de champagne pour fêter "la fin du début" selon ses mots. J'étais un peu déçue qu'ils ne soient pas là, mais il était avec Leah, et je ne devais pas lui manquer, pas vrai ?

« _Le champagne se boit généralement en apéritif_. » Se moqua gentiment Félix.

« Peut-être, mais au lycée, on en buvait souvent, et pour n'importe quelle raison. Alors maintenant, nous sommes en université, ou nous avons un boulot, et nous devenons ou nous sommes adultes. L'adolescence s'est finie ! Alors ce soir, nous fêtons la fin de notre enfance, jeunesse, adolescence ... Et nous allons faire une petite soirée de retour en arrière ! »

Le début de son discours nous rendit tous un peu nostalgique, si bien que tout le monde - et même Démétri et ses trois amis- furent d'accord avec elle.

«_ Mais que penses-tu par un retour en arrière_ ? » Demanda Tanya.

«_ Bon OK ce que je vais vous proposer est un peu ... enfantin, mais ça va être drôle ! Ça vous dirait de jouer à action-vérité_ ? »

«_ Sérieux Alice ? Tu ne crois pas que nous avons passé l'age_ ? » Lui fit Félix.

« _Tu as peur ou quoi _? » Le défia-t-elle.

« _Dans tes rêves lutin. Je suis partant_ ! »

«_ Amusons-nous un peu._ » Fit Aro avec un drôle de regard.

Tout le monde fut donc d'accord avec l'idée d'Alice. Elle mit alors une bouteille en plastique au milieu de la table, après que tout soit débarrassé sauf nos verres de champagne. Heureusement, Alice n'avait pas qu'une seule bouteille. Elle serait vite finie.

Alice fit tourner la bouteille qui arriva sur Angela.

« _Vérité _! »

« _Tu n'as le droit qu'à une seule vérité_ !» Précisa Emmett.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« _As-tu déjà trompé Ben _? »

« _C'est quoi cette question Emmett_ ? » Demanda Lory en riant. « _J'en ai une meilleure ! Quelle est ta meilleure position _? »

« _Lory _! » S'exclama sa meilleure amie.

« _Bah quoi, on est venu pour s'amuser_ !»

«_ Elle est intelligente la petite_. » Ria Aro.

Angela réfléchit, puis répondit cash.

«_ Levrette_ !»

« _Ok, on arrête tout de suite de parler de ma sexualité les gars_ ! »

Tout le monde s'écroula de rire, et Angela posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux pour se faire pardonner. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, jamais Ben ne lui en voudrait pour quelque chose.

Angela tourna à son tour la fameuse bouteille. Elle se dirigea alors sur Jane.

« _Action_ ! »

« _Pendant cinq minutes tu vas devoir embrasser ... Dan_ ! »

Là, j'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver quelques années en arrière ! Emmett, gamin comme personne, sorti son téléphone pour calculer les minutes. Bref tout le monde y passa. Emmett avait réussi à coucher vingt fois en un week-end, Rosalie avait déjà essayé de se masturber, bref, tout y passa ... Jusqu'à ce que ce fut mon tour. Evidemment, je devais y passer.

N'ayant pas envie de répondre aux questions indiscrètes, je demanda une action.

« _Après les quatorze minutes, tu dois en faire quinze, Bella_ ! » S'écria Emmett.

Traduction : Je dois embrasser quelqu'un pendant dix minutes. Ca allait encore.

« _Pourquoi pas Démétri _? » Suggéra Rosalie.

Mince ... J'avais imaginé que notre baiser, s'il y en eut un, ne se ferait pas pour un pari. Mais tant pis.

Démétri me regarda avec un petit sourire, comme s'il m'encourageait. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis l'embrassa pendant ... une éternité. Mais je devais avouer qu'il embrassait extrêmement bien, en tout cas, mieux que Jacob.

« _Et c'est fini ! Braavo _! » S'exclama ... Emmett.

Je rougis lorsque je pris conscience que tous leurs regards avaient été sur nous pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

Nous finîmes ensuite la dernière bouteille de champagne, il était alors trois heures du matin. Certains racontaient quelques petites anecdotes marrantes de l'époque du lycée.

J'avais passé une excellente soirée. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Démétri, et plus encore avec Edward. Ce qui me plaisait, avec Edward, était que nous avions pleins de points communs.

Cet un garçon adorable, gentil, intelligent et ... incroyablement beau. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'aime_ beaucoup_, dixit Rosalie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous repartis, j'aidais les filles à ranger le rez-de-chaussé. Nous pûmes donc nous coucher à quatre heures du matin, et j'étais vraiment fatiguée.

Je pris ma douche, et me mis en pyjama. Edward vint alors me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

« _Fais de beaux rêves_. »

« _Toi aussi_. »

Il me fit alors un bisou sur la joue, et parti dans sa chambre.

Quant à moi, je me mis dans mon lit et m'endormis de suite. Quelle soirée géniale !

* * *

**_E_t voilà ! Je fais des efforts pour ne pas trop mettre Edward de côté, mais malheureusement, je fais le contraire ! Alors le chapitre suivant leur sera entièrement consacré (à Bella et Edward). **

**_A_ro, Dan et surtout Félix reviendront quelques fois dans la fiction !**

**_J_'espères que ce chapitre vous ai plut !**

**_E_vaa.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Anniversaire et rendezvous

**_M_erci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette fiction, et à essayer de rendre les choses plutôt bien ! J'adore écrire des chapitres, même si je mets beaucoup de temps ... **

**_B_ref, si vous avec des questions, n'oubliez pas que je suis là.**

**_A_h et en ce moment, je lis des fictions sur HP, plus précisément sur les Maraudeurs, donc si vous en avez des chouettes à me proposer ... x)**

**_A_ très bientôt :D**

**

* * *

Chapitre six : Partie 1 : Un tête à tête.**

**PDV Edward C.**

Le loft était bien silencieux aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, seuls Bella et moi nous y trouvions. Nous étions un dimanche matin, et Emmett avait un match. Rosalie avait alors décidé de l'accompagner, pour évidemment passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie, même si elle n'allait que le regarder jouer. Alice avait un sondage à faire sur la mode, un gros devoir à rendre pour demain. Jasper l'avait, lui aussi, accompagné afin de l'aider et d'aller plus vite. Mais je ne doutais pas quelles étaient ses intentions.

Bella n'avait quant à elle rien à faire. Je me disais donc que sortir un peu dans le centre de Seattle nous ferait du bien, et nous rapprocherait peut-être. Parce que je l'avais deviné, Démétri plaisait de plus en plus à Bella ... Jasper m'avait donner un conseil : ne pas espérer qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec elle, car il se pourrait qu'elle se mette en couple avec cet italien ... Il m'avait aussi dit que je pouvais toujours utiliser la carte "Heidi". Le but serait de sortir avec la soeur de l'italien, en essayant de rendre jalouse Bella. Ce plan me plaisait, mais je n'aimais pas penser qu'Heidi n'était qu'un jeu, ou une sortie de secours. Donc, j'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Bella se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Je décidais alors de la rejoindre, pour lui proposer de sortir.

« _Salut_ ! » Sourit-elle. « _Tu as besoin de quelque chose _? »

« _Non pas vraiment. Je suis venu te demander si tu n'aurais pas envie d'aller faire un tour en ville. Comme tout le monde est sorti, et que nous restons seuls ici ... Juste aller manger un petit truc au restaurant, puis aller se balader_. » J'espérais qu'elle ne prendrait pas cela comme un rendez-vous, car ce n'en était pas un.

« _Excellente idée _!_ Même si j'aime bien lire, je commence à avoir l'habitude de ne pas être seule, et je n'aime plus trop la solitude_. »

« _Ok. Alors, on prend ma voiture_. »

« _D'accord, pas de soucis_. »

Son téléphone sonna - Muse.

« _Excuse-moi_ !»

Je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, et sorti de la bibliothèque pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. J'étais certain que l'appel venait de son meilleur ami.

Je pris mes clés, et mon porte-feuille. Quelques minutes après, elle me rejoint avec son sac, et ses lunettes de soleil.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui _! _Cela change de d'habitude_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je pris à mon tour mes lunettes, et la suivis jusqu'au garage.

Une fois dans la voiture, je lui demanda où voulait-elle déjeuner.

« _Pourquoi ne pas essayer le restaurent favori d'Alice et Jasper _? »

D'après ce que j'en avais entendu, c'était un restaurant installé dans un bateau, servant poissons et fruits de mer.

« _Je suis d'accord_. »

J'espérais juste que nous ne tomberions pas sur Alice et Jasper.

Je connaissais maintenant beaucoup mieux Seattle, du moins les quartiers de la fac et le centre-ville.

Je me garais dans le parking devant le restaurant, et ouvrais la porte de Bella.

« _Merci _!_ Quelle galanterie_. »

« _Mon père m'a appris à l'être. Pour lui, c'est très important_. »

« _J'aimerais bien les rencontrer, tes parents, ils ont l'air sympa. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire de même pour les parents de Rose et Jasper._ »

«_ On devrait inviter tous nos parents une soirée, juste pour qu'ils se rencontrent. » Je fis une pause car le serveur nous installait à une table. « Merci. Le problème, ce sont tes parents qui habitent à quatre heures de Seattle_. »

« _Et en plus, mon père est shérif, ma mène ne voudrait jamais venir sans lui. Enfin c'est tout, vous les verrez bien un jour_. »

Bella n'avait pas l'air proche avec ses parents, et elle devait avoir eu beaucoup de responsabilité l'année dernière, apprenant déjà à s'occuper seule d'elle-même. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle parait si mûre, et autant responsable. Heureusement, elle avait eu Jacob, qu'elle prenait pour son frère. Au départ, je n'y croyais pas beaucoup. Une relation aussi forte ne pouvait être de l'amour. Mais après avoir discuté longuement avec Bella, j'avais compris que c'était faisable.

« _Angela vient de m'envoyer un message. Heidi a ramené deux personnes dans notre "groupe" : sa meilleure amie Victoria, et le copain de celle-ci : Riley_. »

« _Ils sont comment_ ? »

« _Victoria serait une grande rousse complètement hystérique, et un peu ... vulgaire. Et Riley serait totalement amoureux d'elle_. »

Je n'imaginais pas Heidi, si gentille et douce, avoir comme meilleure amie cette Victoria.

«_ Encore plus hystérique qu'Alice_ ? » Riais-je.

« _Apparemment. Ben dit qu'elle est insoutenable, mais gentille_. »

Le serveur revint pour prendre nos commandes. Nous décidâmes alors de prendre une grosse assiette de fruits de mer pour deux personnes.

«_ Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous vivons ensemble. Comment veux-tu fêter ça_ ? » Me demanda Bella en commençant à manger.

« _Je ne sais pas. Une petite soirée préparée à la maison rien que nous six me semble pas mal. Mais je sais aussi que ton anniversaire est samedi, et tu n'y échapperas pas_. »

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose, mais j'étais trop joyeux pour qu'elle gâche ma bonne humeur.

« _Tu auras dix-huit ans, c'est l'âge que toutes les filles veulent. Et tu seras enfin majeure_. »

« _Ma majorité n'est pas importante, enfin je veux dire, elle ne me servira pas à grand chose. Je ne bois pas, mais lorsque je le fais, Alice ou Rose se chargent de me chercher le verre. Ça ne changera pas grand chose_. »

« _C'est vrai. Mais c'est tout de même l'âge idéal_. »

« _A vrai dire, peu m'importe_._ J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu toute ma vie ces dix-huit ans ... Enfin, tu ne dois sûrement pas me comprendre_. »

« _Si, enfin je crois_. »

« _Dès mon entrée au collège, j'appris très vite à faire le ménage, repasser, faire à manger. Au lycée, je pouvais régler les papiers, m'occuper des factures à régler, aider ma mère à son magasin. Je m'occupais aussi de la petite cousine de Jasper, qui a maintenant cinq ans. Et lorsque j'étais avec Jacob, on aurait pu croire à un véritable couple quinquagénaire_ ... »

« _Tu n'as pas vraiment eu une adolescence normale_. »

«_ Je pense que je n'aurais jamais su profiter de mon adolescence de toute manière. Je n'ai jamais aimé les fêtes, les vêtements ... Je me suis très vite intéressée aux livres et aux films_. »

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle ne parlait que d'elle, et qu'elle me révélait pas mal de chose. Elle rougit alors, et prit soudainement attention à la crevette qu'elle décortiquait.

« _Quel est ton livre préféré ? Ou du moins ton genre de livre _? »

«_ Plus romantique, dix-huitième siècle. Romantique façon anglais, Charlotte Brontë, Jane austen. Je me passionne pour cette époque_. »

«_ D'où ton choix pour la littérature du dix-huitième_. »

En dessert, je choisis un fondant au chocolat, mon dessert favoris. Bella quant à elle choisis une charlotte aux fraises.

Elle décida alors de me piquer un bout de mon fondant au chocolat - lorsque je m'y attendais le moins.

« _Hé_ ! » M'exclamais-je.

« _Huuum ! Très bon choix_. » Je n'arrivais plus à répondre. Si elle savait à quel point elle était ... excitante ainsi.

«_ Quoi _? » Demanda-t-elle quelques secondes après, innocente.

« _Je viens d'avoir une idée _! »

Je lui piquais à moi aussi une part de son dessert. C'était bon, mais je préférai mon fondant.

Elle explosa alors de rire.

« _Quoi_ ? » Demandais-je à mon tour.

«_ C'est cette tête-là que tu fais quand tu as une idée_ ? »

« _Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais quelle tête_ ? »

« _Celle-ci_ ! »

Elle m'imita alors - s'en était comique, juste avant d'exploser de rire.

«_ Te moquerais-tu de moi_ ? »

Elle redevint sérieuse.

« _Nan, voyons, jamais je n'oserais_ ! » Dit-elle, en riant à moitié.

Ah les femmes ...

*******

**PDV externe. **

Bella et Edward tenait chacun une glace dans leur main, se baladant dans le centre de Seattle. Chose exceptionnelle, il faisait beau, ce qui les mettait tous deux de bonne humeur. Au plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes gens, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Belle se sentait libre, joyeuse, et bizarrement ... elle avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus jolie que d'habitude. Etait-ce les beaux yeux émeraudes d'Edward qui la mettait si en valeur ?

«_ Je ne passerais plus jamais de journée entière avec toi_ ! » Riait-elle.

Cette dernière se demandait d'où venait cette spontanéité, puis se dit qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

« _Pourquoi _? » Angoissa-t-il.

« _Je vais finir pas engraisser_ !_ Le gros repas ce midi, avec le dessert, les popcorns au cinéma, le milkshake, et pour finir, la glace_ ! _Je me demande comment fait-il pour ingurgiter tout ça_. » Lui dit-elle en lui montrant son estomac.

« _Nous sommes de vrais estomacs sur pattes_ ! »

« _Mais nous n'égalerons jamais Emmett _! _Il est pire que nous. Il aurait encore faim, j'en suis certaine_. _Oh_ ! _Tiens, lorsque nous parlons du loup, voilà la bande_ ! »

«_ Devinez qui est le meilleur footballeur de Seattle, et qui a mit le dernier touchdown _?! »

«_ Vous avez gagné_ ? » S'exclama Bella.

«_ Il a été génial_ ! _Largement meilleur que les autres_ ! » Nous apprit Rosalie.

Et moi qui voulait être seul avec elle ...

* * *

Partie 2 : It's THE birthday, now !

Deux mois venaient de passer à une vitesse folle. Dans le grand groupe que nous formions, nous avons tous tissé des liens. Mais le plus important était la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous six. Alice et Jasper s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, tout comme Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi qu'Edward et moi.

Emmett était comme mon grand-frère, remplaçant Jacob. Je n'avais, de ce dernier, des nouvelles qu'une fois par semaine. Et c'en était de même pour ma meilleure amie, mais pouvais-je toujours les appeler meilleurs amis ?

Je décidais enfin de me lever, car aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial. C'était mon anniversaire, et j'avais enfin dix-huit ans. En entendait les bruits venant du salon, je savais alors que tout le monde était levé. Je prenais ma douche, et m'habillais un peu mieux que d'habitude. Ma petite jupe noire et ma chemise blanche feraient l'affaire.

Je descendis les escaliers, et les vis comme je m'y attendais installés sur le canapé, regardant la télé. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils crièrent tous "Joyeux anniversaire", et Rosalie courra vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

«_ Dix-huit ans ma belle, ça se fête_ ! »

«_Ouais ... Mais je n'aime pas trop les anniversaires_. »

« _Roh allez Bella_ ! » S'exclama Alice. « _Je te promets que pour cet anniversaire-ci, tu vas t'amuser comme une folle ! Alors pour commencer, nous avons réservé dans un restaurant assez classe de Seattle. Ca va être parfait_ ! »

« _Je vous fais confiance_. »

« _Cool. Alors maintenant, tu ouvres les cadeaux_. » Ordonna Emmett.

Il me donna le sien. Je l'ouvris sous leurs regards impatients.

« _C'est une boite que j'ai trouvé chez un antiquaire, elle est super jolie. Elle date de 1900, et il y a gravé à l'intérieur "Vis tes rêves" en français. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi_. »

Cette boite était faite en bois, bien travaillé. Il y avait une femme sur le dessus qui lisait des partitions A l'intérieur se trouvait du tissus noir, et un petit miroir. Et en-dessous du miroir se trouvait la phrase. Pour l'ouvrir, il fallait utilisé la petite clé. Elle était magnifique.

«_Merci grand-frère_! » Lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

« _Voici le mien_. »

Jasper me donna son cadeau, qui était très léger.

« _Sur ce bracelet est écrit sous différentes écritures nos six prénoms_. »

Il me le mit alors. Ce bracelet était fait en argent, et les six prénoms se suivaient sur mon poignet. Il avait du lui coûté cher, mais il était magnifique. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en séparer. Je le remerciais alors de la même manière que pour Emmett.

Edward me donna à son tour son cadeau. Il était très grand, et fin. Je devinais un tableau, ou quelque chose du même style.

« _C'est une peinture sur toile de Charlotte Brontë. Cette peinture serait apparemment très célèbre. Elle ira parfaitement dans ta chambre_. »

En effet, cette peinture était connue, et plutôt rare ! La romancière était habillée de noir, ses cheveux attachés par un noeu vert. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un roman.

« _Merci, merci, merci_ !!! »

«_A mon tour_! »

Alice me donna un truc fin, et rectangle.

« _Ouahou Alice, tu ne m'as même pas acheté de vêtements_ ! » Riais-je.

« _Pas pour les anniversaires_ ! _Ouvre vite_ ! »

Je m'exécutais encore une fois sous leurs yeux, et fus stupéfaite lorsque je vis une photo de nous six en noir et blanc, mangeant chacun un sundae dans le centre de Seattle. Cette photo était magnifique.

« _J'ai demandé à Angela de prendre cette photo en cachette. Bon je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis un mois et demi, mais nous sommes déjà si proches ! Alors nous pensions que faire quelques cadeaux ayant un rapport avec nous six serait une bonne idée_. »

« _C'est une excellente idée. Merci Ali_ ! »

« _Il reste mon cadeau_ ! » S'écria Rosalie en me donnant une petite boite.

Je fus stupéfaite. Elle m'avait acheté un Ipod Touch chromé.

« _De un, tu n'as pas le droit de le refuser. De deux, oui ça coûte cher mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai les moyens, et de trois, il y a déjà six musiques. Les musiques fétiches de chacun d'entre nous, à savoir Supermassive Black Hole de Muse pour toi, Breathe me de Sia pour Alice, Please don't leave me de Pink pour moi, I want to hold your hand des Beatles pour Jasper, Clair de Lune de Debussy pour Edward, et enfin Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park pour Emmett_ ! »

Je la remerciais elle aussi de la même manière. J'avais de magnifiques cadeaux, offerts par de merveilleux amis.

Mon téléphone sonna.

« _Bien, Bella tu réponds à tes appels, et ensuite tu te prépares. Tout le monde se prépare_ ! » Ordonna Alice.

"_Allo_ ?"

"_Bella ? C'est maman ! Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Ton père te le souhaite aussi_ !"

"_Merci m'man. C'est gentil_."

"_Alors, comment vas-tu fêter tes dix-huit ans _?"

"_Et bien Alice a réservé dans un restaurant chic, alors ... Et puis ils m'ont tous offert des cadeaux extraordinaires_ !"

"_Vraiment ? Et bien j'espère que tu nous les amèneras le week-end prochain, car oui, je veux absolument que tu viennes à Forks ! Tu manques à Jacob et à Leah ! Papa viendra te chercher_. "

Ca, j'en doutais ...

"_Oh très bien. Hum, il va falloir que je me prépare alors_ ..."

"_Oui oui mon ange, vas-y. Gros bisous_."

"_Bisous_."

Je raccrochais. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de me rendre à Forks, mais mes parents ainsi que Jacob et Leah me manquaient.

Je mis la tenue que m'avait préparé Alice, une nouvelle robe qui, je n'en doutais pas, sortait tout droit de l'armoire de Rosalie. Je l'enfilais en vitesse, et me préparais. Le maquillage était léger, guère plus sophistiqué que d'habitude. Quant à la coiffure, je fis l'effort de faire un élégant chignon.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous prêts, nous partîmes en voiture jusqu'à ce restaurant chic. Les gars étaient habillés en costard, et les filles étaient très élégantes. Nous arrivâmes bien vite à ce fameux restaurant.

« _Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi le restaurant est-il vide_ ? » Leur demandais-je.

« _Nous l'avons réservé pour ton anniversaire ! Cool, non_ ? »

« _Euh oui, mais ça a du vous coûter_.. »

« _Rien du tout, le restaurant appartient à mon oncle_. » M'apprit Rosalie en me lançant un regard du genre : sans commentaires.

Le serveur nous installa à la table centrale. Rosalie et Alice étaient très belles, tandis que moi …

« _J'espère qu'ils servent quelque chose de bon_ ! » Marmonna Emmett, ce qui provoqua le rire d'Alice, je ne savais pour quelle raison.

La lumière s'éteignit tout d'un coup, et je ne pouvais voir le visage des autres. Alice marmonna quelque chose à son tour.

« _Coupure d'électricité _… » Fit Jasper.

Heureusement que je n'avais pas peur du noir ! Mais j'espérais que cette coupure allait vite se terminer, je ne tenais pas à ce que mon anniversaire se passe mal. Il s'était toujours passé mal : et pour cause, je finissais très souvent aux urgences.

A mon plus grand bonheur, la lumière se ralluma. Mes yeux s'habituèrent alors à la lumière.

« _SURPRIIIISE_ ! » S'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Alors si je m'attendais à ça …

Il y avait tous les gens que nous connaissions, ceux qui étaient présents à notre soirée, ainsi que Victoria et Riley. Il y avait aussi Lauren, Jessica, et Kate.

Comprenant mon mutisme, Rosalie m'expliqua.

« _Nous savions que tu n'aurais jamais accepté que l'on fasse une fête pour ton anniversaire. Alors nous avons invité un peu tout le monde pour te faire la surprise_ ! »

« _Ouahou, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! On peut dire que vous êtes de très bons acteurs._ » Fis-je à mes colocataires. « _Alors merci d'être venus, àa fait plaisir ! Même si je n'aime pas trop les suprises ... _» Ils rirent, me connaissant plutôt bien.

Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Démétri. Je me levais, et dis bonjour à toutes les personnes présentes.

« _Bella, nous avons une deuxième surprise pour toi. Et je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer_. » Me fit Rosalie en me montrant la porte par où nous venions d'entrer quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Joyeux anniversaire la Bella_ ! » S'écria ... Jacob !

« _Jake _! _Leah_ ! » M'exclamais-je.

Je courus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, tout comme sa copine.

« _Comment ça se fait que vous soyez venus_ ? »

« _Alice m'a appelé pour que je fasses une petite visite à ta fête. Accompagné de ta meilleure amie_. »

« _C'est génial, je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez venus_ ! »

Pendant ce temps, les invités se servaient des verres d'alcool, et posaient les cadeaux (mon dieu, y en a-t-il autant ??) sur sur une table.

« _Et nous sommes très contents de te voir_. » Me fit Leah. « _Tiens, c'est ton cadeau_.»

« _Un Iphone_ ! _Mais vous êtes complètement fous_ ! »

«_ Il est d'occasion, et Seth travaille dans une boutique qui vends des choses d'occasions. Il a mit dedans, tout comme notre mère_. »

«_ Merci beaucoup_ !_ Et vous les remercierez. Venez, je vais vous présenter mes colocataires géniaux_ ! »

Je m'avançais vers les six.

«_ Ais-je bien entendu géniaux _? » Demanda Emmett.

« _Je vous présente Emmett, celui qui est dans une école de sport. Voici Rosalie, voulant devenir infirmière. Alice, école de stylisme. Jasper, université de psychologie. Et enfin Edward, université de médecine_. »

J'allais à mon tour me chercher un verre, pendant que Jacob discutait avec mes trois colocataires, et Leah avec mes trois autres colocataires.

« _Joyeux anniversaire_. » Souffla la douce voix de Démétri.

« _Salut. C'est gentil d'être venu_. »

« _Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. Même si les anniversaires surprises me paraissent un peu ... puérils_. » Ria-t-il. « _Mais comme c'était le tien, j'ai fait un exception_ ! »

« _Alors merci encore_ ! »

« _Et ça, c'est ton cadeau_.»

« _Tu n'aurais pas dû_. » Marmonnais-je.

« _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux, mais je m'en fiches. Ouvre-le_ ! »

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, et m'exclamai lorsque je vis son cadeau. C'était un magnifique collier en argent, un coeur fait d'un diamant bleu.

« _Laisse moi te le mettre_. » Me dit-il.

« _Ouahou. Je ne sais pas quoi dire_ ... »

« _Alors accepte mon invitation pour aller au restaurant vendredi prochain. Ce serait un très bon remerciement_. »

Mon Dieu, un rendez-vous avec Démétri !

« _D'accord _! _J'accepte _! »

«_ Génial. J'ai hâte d'y être. Je te laisse, tu es la reine de la soirée, et je ne suis pas le seul invité_. »

UN RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC LUI !!!

« _J'ai entendu votre conversation_. » Fit Heidi. «_ Je suis contente qu'il s'est enfin décidé à te demander un rendez-vous_. »

« _Tu étais au courant qu'il en voulait un_ ? »

« _Evidemment, on se dit tout, et tu lui plais beaucoup. T'es une fille bien. A mon avis, cette soirée ne se passera pas comme les autres_. »

Je me demandais comment allait se finir ce futur rendez-vous ... J'en rêvais déjà depuis longtemps !

* * *

Portrait offert par Edward :

http : // www . harpers . org / media / image / blogs / misc / 424px- charlotte _ bronte _ coloured _ drawing . png [Enlevez les espaces.]

Boite offerte par Emmett :

http : // www . / images / 2010 - 03 - 28 / 78 .jpg

Collier offert par Démétri :

http : // ecx . images-amazon . com / images / I / 31ryVRcGnEL ._SL210_. jpg

* * *

**_C_e que j'aimerais être à la place de Bella ! Pas vous ? (Je pense que si ...)**

**_E_n tout cas, ils ont gérer pour lui faire la surprise ! Avec Jake et Leah au rendez-vous ... ****Et que va-t-il se passer entre Bella et Démétri ? Encore une fois, surprise ! :D**

**_A_lors, ce chapitre ? :D**

**_E_vaa. **


	7. Chapter 7 : Week of love

Helloo ! Enfin le septième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je pense que oui vu la surprise que j'ai ajouté dedans ! :)

Je clarifie les relations pour que vous vous repériez un peu plus :

Angela et Ben. COUPLE

Irina et Alec. COUPLE

Victoria et Riley. COUPLE

Alice et Edward. FRERES ET SOEURS

Rosalie et Jasper. FRERES ET SOEURS

Heidi et Démétri. FRERES ET SOEURS.

Jane et Alec. FRERES ET SOEURS

Tanya, Heidi et Démétri. COUSINE DES VOLTURIS

Tanya et Edward. EX

Démétri et Félix. MEILLEURS AMIS.

Bella et Emmett. FAUX FRERES ET SOEURS.

Ce sera important pour la dernière partie du chapitre :).

Avec tout mon amour,

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Amour, derniers croisements, et plan du tonnerre !  
**

J'étais nerveuse. Sacrément nerveuse. Et cela juste parce que j'allais à un rendez-vous avec Démétri. Depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, j'avais toujours voulu avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. Son caractère calme, silencieux, amusant. Il souriait toujours, aimait tout le monde, ne critiquait personne, et était plutôt intelligent. En plus de tout ça, il était incroyablement beau. Presque parfait. Malheureusement, il avait cinq ans de plus que moi, et tôt ou tard, cet écart allait me complexer. Cinq ans, ce n'est pas rien, c'est énorme !

Un dernier coup de rouge à lèvre, et j'étais prête !

J'avais fait les choses en grand : robe, chaussures à talon, rouge à lèvre rouge. Bref, tout pour lui plaire. Je sais, c'est minable. Mais je ne pensais pas être la seule à faire ça …

Ce soir, mes colocataires étaient partis à Seattle, voir un spectacle dans les rues ou je ne sais pas quoi. Evidemment ça m'aurait plu, mais je préférais cent fois le rendez-vous avec Démétri.

Alice et Rosalie pensait que ça finirait certainement avec au moins un bisou. Je l'espérais mais d'un côté, je n'avais eu qu'un seul petit ami. Je n'avais eu que Jacob, pendant six mois, et j'étais habituée à lui. Je n'étais pas trop timide pour _ça_, c'était juste que je me demandais comment serait notre relation, s'il y en aurait une.

J'entendis enfin quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je regardais l'heure : dix-neuf heures. Il avait apparemment réservé dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Seattle, il me l'avait appris mardi. Au lieu que nous soyons gênés à la simple pensé de ce rendez-vous, nous nous sommes plutôt rapprochés plus encore cette semaine.

Je lui ouvris la porte. Il était très beau. Costard, cravate …

« **Salut **! » Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à lui dire …

« **Salut. Tu es très … belle. Enfin, sublime serait le mot le plus approprié !** » Il me tendit un bouquet de fleur.

En plus de ça, il était très romantique. C'était un bouquet de

«** Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus !** »

Comme réponse, il m'offrit un sourire.

« **On y va ?** »

« **Oui ! Attends quelques secondes, je mets ma veste et prends mon sac**. »

Une fois ceci fait, je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, garée juste devant notre loft. Il m'ouvrit la porte galamment.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, par quel sujet de conversation commencer.

« **Alors … où en est ta sœur avec Edward ? **»

Edward plaisait énormément à Heidi, et cette dernière voulait absolument avoir un rendez-vous avec lui, ou tout du moins un baiser !

« **Elle l'a invité à venir ce soir, et à bosser les cours dimanche à notre appart. Evidemment, j'ai décidé de m'expliquer mais je ne sais pas comment**_._ » Ria-t-il.

« **Et bien … Tu n'as qu'à venir au loft. Ils t'aiment bien, et tu seras le bienvenu.** »

Mais je ne savais pas comment allait se terminer cette soirée.

« **Merci Bella, c'est très gentil de ta part. Et j'accepte ta proposition avec joie** ! »

Mes parents m'avaient invitée tout le week-end à Forks, mais finalement Renée m'avait appelé pour que le décaler de quelques semaines puisqu'ils avaient des projets tels que de la marche, un week-end dans les environs de New-York, et un congrès de chefs de police. J'étais heureuse, car j'avais un rendez-vous avec Démétri ce soir, et samedi prochain, toutes les filles voulaient aller en boite – tous ensembles.

Il se gara sur un des parkings de Seattle. Pour aller au restaurant, il mit son bras sur le bas de mon dos. J'avais envie de sauter partout, et d'exprimer ma joie ! Mais évidemment, je me retins, et me contenta de sourire discrètement.

« **Nous allons ici**. » Me dit-il en me montrant un restaurant très classe.

J'allais passer une excellente soirée !

**PDV Heidi V.**

Lorsqu'Edward m'avait avoué qu'il aimait une personne en me regardant dans les yeux, j'avais tout de suite espéré et mon cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Mais lorsqu'il m'avait ensuite dit que cette personne était Bella, j'avais eu envie de pleurer.

Cette fille a tout pour elle. Elle est jolie, intelligente, gentille, naturelle, douce. Mon frère et Edward étaient amoureux d'elle. Et elle ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir.

J'étais prête à tout pour me mettre avec Edward. Alors, idiote comme je suis, je lui ai proposé de la rendre jalouse. Si je me mettais avec, il y aurait des chances pour qu'elle devienne jalouse, et veuille se mettre avec Edward, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle perdait. Mais ça, c'était ce que je lui avais fait croire. Mes vraies raisons étaient que j'espérais qu'en se mettant avec moi, il puisse tomber finalement amoureux.

Il aimait Bella, je n'étais qu'une simple amie à ses yeux. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Je lui avais donc expliqué mon plan, et il avait accepté avec joie.

Il viendrait alors me voir ce soir, et je l'attendais avec impatience.

J'avais commandé chinois, et préparé quelques bouteilles.

Il arriva enfin, avec lui aussi une bouteille de champagne.

Il était beau comme jamais.

« **Salut ! Je vois que je n'avais pas besoin d'emporter une bouteille, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut !** » Souriait-il.

« **Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas bu ! Nos vies ont radicalement changées depuis que nous sommes à la fac. **»

« **Je suis d'accord avec toi**. »

Il paraissait néanmoins anxieux.

« **Installe-toi ! Tu peux ouvrir la bouteille ? D'habitude c'est toujours Démétri qui le fait alors … **»

Il le fit, et nous servit tous les deux.

« **Alors …** » Commençais-je. « **Je pense que nous devons faire un contrat. Avec des règles, des trucs du genre.** »

« **Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. C'est un peu bizarre.** »

« **Je te rassure, moi non plus je ne l'ai déjà fait. Il y a un commencement à tout ! On va commencer par une règle très importante ****… 1) Nous devons faire croire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble, les gestes affectifs sont obligatoires en présences de témoins**** !** »

« **Tous les gestes affectifs ?** »

« **Et bien … se prendre la main, se tenir par la taille, s'embrasser, se murmurer des choses … Tout ce qu'un couple fait normalement. ****2) Pas de sexe****, nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple. **»

« **Ok !** »

Il avait vachement l'air d'accord pour cette deuxième règle.

« **Déstresse Edward, j'allais pas te violer ! Bien, ****3) Nous devons montrer à quel point nous nous aimons****, c'est presque passionnel.** »

« **Nous allons devoir jouer la comédie** … »

« **C'est le but. ****4) Je dormirais souvent à ton appart, pour que Bella nous voit encore plus souvent**. »

« **Euh … On va dormir ensemble ? Je pensais que nous n'étions pas un vrai couple**. »

« **Techniquement parlant oui, mais nous devons nous comporter comme tel. Donc on dort ensemble. De plus, vos pièces sont insonorisées, ils ne sauront pas que nous ne faisons que dormir.** »

Il acquiesça.

«**5) Nous ne dormirons pas ensemble le dimanche, le mardi, et le jeudi pour le début****. Nous sommes censés être un nouveau couple****. 6) Nous allons à la fac ensemble****, tu viens me chercher ici. ****7) Nous sommes heureux****, toujours souriants. ****8) Tu vas devoir me présenter à tes parents, et toi aux miens si notre plan continue jusqu'à trois mois****.** »

« **Mentir aux parents ?** »

« **C'est le jeu. Dis-toi que la récompense sera bonne.** »

Heureusement que j'avais fait du théâtre, car je pouvais lui cacher tous mes sentiments.

« **Et les deux dernières règles ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **9) Eviter le plus possible les disputes, ou alors les cacher. Et pour finir 10) Le maximum est de cinq mois. Ce qui fait … Jusqu'au mardi 28 avril. Est-ce clair ?** »

« **Très clair**. »

Je lui fis signer la feuille.

« **Buvons à notre idée fabuleuse** ! »

Déclarais-je en levant nos verres.

* * *

J'avais passé une très agréable soirée. J'avais vu Démétri sous son meilleur jour. Il était drôle, souriant, intelligent, compatissant .. J'avais pu lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. De mon ex Jacob, de la relation que j'ai avec lui en ce moment. Le restaurant était génial, au-delà de toutes mes espérances !

Mais cette soirée était malheureusement finie, et Démétri se gara devant le loft. Il descendit de la voiture, m'ouvrit la porte de celle-ci, et m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

« **J'ai passé une excellente soirée.** » Le remerciais-je.

« **Pour ma part, j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse.** » Souriait-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Dangereusement, il s'approcha de mes lèvres. VITE VITE VITE !

PAFF ! J'étais déçue, il venait de m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, non pas un vrai baiser.

«** Je t'invite chez moi vendredi prochain**. » Souffla-t-il.

«** Hum, d'accord**. » Derechef il me sourit.

Il se retourna, puis se rendit à sa voiture grâce à la faible lumière de la rue.

Il me fit un petit signe, et s'éloigna de ma vue.

Alors c'est tout ? Un simple petit rendez-vous entre amis ? Est-ce que au moins ça existe un rendez-vous entre amis ?

J'avais tout fait pour ne pas espérer en un baiser, pour ne pas être déçu ou espérer pour rien. Finalement, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. J**'**avais dix-huit ans, et avais l'impression d'être une adolescente de seize ans. A attendre son baiser.

Je rentrais au Loft, contente de revoir les autres. Je ne les avais presque pas vu aujourd'hui et à vrai dire, il m'avait tout de même manqué. Alors quoi ? Ils étaient devenus comme une ... drogue pour moi ?

Je pense qu'Alice allait me sauter dessus dès que j'aurais ouvert cette porte, mais personne ne courait vers moi. La télévision était allumée, mais personne ne la regardait. Que se passait-il ?

J'entendis alors du bruit.

Je m'y rendis, et vis tout le monde à la porte sauf Alice. Pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans sa chambre ?

« **Que se passe-t-il** ? » Demandais-je à Emmett.

« **J'ai pas trop compris ...** » Marmona-t-il.

Rosalie, se tenant à ses côtés, leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Alice et Jasper se sont disputés, et mon frère a fait l'idiot ..** »

* * *

**PDV Jasper H.**

Je revoyais dans ma tête Maria, courant vers moi, et m'embrassant à pleine bouche dans les rues de Seattle pendant un spectacle avec des Indiens. (Chose importante pour moi ! )

« **Comme je suis contente de me voir ! Ce que tu m'as manqué !** »

Voilà les mots qu'elle m'avait sortie. Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit après n'avoir plus eu de nouvelles depuis quatre mois. De nature discrète, je la pris par le bras afin de nous mettre à l'écart.

« **Putain Maria tu me fais quoi là ?** » Criais-je.

« **Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?** » S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais me mettre à ramper, que j'avais pensé à elle toutes mes journées durant ces quatre mois ? Et bien non, durant la moitié de ce temps, je n'avais pensé qu'à une seule personne, Alice.

« **Bien sûr que non ! Je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi ! J'ai refait ma vie, tout va très bien. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi et de tes bijoux à un million de dollars ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as ... embrassé ! T'es en manque d'affection ou quoi ?** »

«** C'est qui la fille ? **» Cracha-t-elle.

« **De quoi tu parles ?** »

« **Il y a une fille dans l'histoire.** »

« **En effet. Je suis amoureux. D'une fille parfaite, jolie, gentille, talentueuse, affectueuse, marrante, généreuse, intelligente, qui a du goût, de la discutions, de la culture. Le contraire exact de toi**. »

« **Tu essais de me faire marcher ...** » Murmura-t-elle, blessée, se tordant les mains avec nervosité.

«** Non, je viens de te dire l'exact vérité.** »

«** Bien. Je pense que nos chemins viennent de se croiser pour la dernière fois.** »

«** Je le crois aussi.** »

« **Sois ... heureux Jasper.** »

« **Toi aussi Maria.** »

Elle avait apparemment changé. Je remarquais seulement maintenant qu'elle paraissait plus naturelle. Différente. Naturelle était le mot exact. Et en vérité, ça me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Oui, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle trouve le bonheur.

Je retournais vers les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

« **Où sont Alice et Rosalie ?** »

« **Alice a tenu à rentrer ... T'as fait le con mec.** » Fit Edward.

Je suis alors rentré à mon tour. Alice ressentait-elle quelque chose pour moi ?

Les gars m'expliquèrent dans la voiture qu'en voyant la blonde m'embrasser, ils étaient persuadés que nous étions ensemble. Ils furent bien surpris lorsque je leur expliquais que non, c'était mon ex, mais je ne voulais personne d'autre qu'Alice pour le moment.

Une fois rentré au Loft, je me rendis jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Je toquais alors, afin que je puisse m'expliquer.

« **Alice, laisse-moi m'expliquer. **»

« **Dégages Jasper.** »

« **Ce n'est qu'un malenten-**»

«** J'ai dit dégage !** »

Je soupirais.

Edward et Emmett étaient affalés sur le canapé, m'interrogeant du regard.

« **Elle ne veut pas me faire entrer ... Ma soeur est avec elle**. »

« **C'est pourtant simple ! Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est de lui dire la vérité. Tu l'oblige par je ne sais quel moyen à entrer dans sa chambre, avec ruse, et tu lui avoue ce que tu ressens. Elle sera tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pensera plus qu'à t'embrasser. **» Rajouta-t-il.

« **Je comprends pas qu'un expert en relations comme toi soit encore célibataire ... **» Marmonna Emmett, plus intéressé par les résultats du sport.

Edward se crispa. Nous savions, Emmett et moi, de qui il était tombé amoureux. Et avec qui cette personne se trouvait en ce moment . . .

« **Retournons voir Alice. **» Fit Edward.

Emmett marmonna quelque chose du genre "jamais regardé les résultats .." mais nous suivis quand même.

Nous nous arrêtions devant la porte, au moment même où Rosalie sortit. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit Emmett. Pour eux, c'était si simple. Ils voulaient juste attendre de se connaitre mieux, mais ils savaient qu'ils seraient un jour ou l'autre en couple. La situation avait été clarifiée.

Bella arriva elle aussi, ne paraissant pas si rayonnante que ça.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** »

« **J'ai pas trop compris.** » Lui répondit Emmett.

« **Alice et Jasper se sont disputés. Et mon frère a fait l'idiot .. **»

Je n'avais pourtant rien fait !

« **Ok. Tout le monde sort de ce couloir**. » Elle voulait lui parler. Tant mieux. J'avais confiance en Bella. « **Sauf toi Jasper.** » Rajouta-t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendue d'Alice.

Je levais les pouces pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward retournèrent donc au salon.

«** Lice ! C'est Bella, tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?** »

« **Ouais entre . . .** »

Lorsqu'Alice ouvrit la porte, Bella me poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre, et nous enferma à clé.

« **Je n'ouvrirais pas tant que vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilié. Et Alice, pas la peine de me faire une leçon, en échange je te raconterais tous les détails de ma soirée.** »

Alice ne répondit pas. Elle se rassit sur la chaise de son bureau, regardant son ordinateur.

«** Il n'y a rien entre Maria et moi. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle m'a embrassé. Je lui ai parlé. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ? **»

Elle se retourna, et haussa des épaules. Au moins, elle m'écoutait ...

« **Que je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille parfaite.** » Lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

« **La perfection n'existe pas ...** » Souria-t-elle.

«** Oh si, je l'ai juste en face de moi.** »

« **Et bien elle en a de la chance cette fille. Et ... si l'on disait que cette fille était amoureuse de toi ?** »

«** Alors je serais l'homme le plus chanceux.** » Soufflais-je, en me rapprochant toujours plus.

Fronts contre fronts, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

**PDV Bella S.**

Victoria nous avait invité chez elle pour nous préparer avant d'aller faire la fête ce soir ! Je parlais presque comme Alice, maintenant. En parlant de cette dernière, elle était plutôt heureuse en ce moment. Bon Ok, elle était très heureuse !

Nous arrivions donc toutes les trois chez elle, un grand appart du centre de notre très chère ville.

Elle ouvrit la porte, tout le monde était déjà là.

« **Il ne manquait plus que vous !** Je vous présente Keira et Eva. »

Nous dit-elle en nous montrant deux blondes se ressemblant avec perfection.

«** Oh des jumelles **! » S'exclama Alice en courant leur dire bonjour.

Elles grimacèrent alors.

« **Nous sommes soeurs, pas jumelles.** » Fit l'une des deux, celles avec un carré plongeant.

« **En fait, elles ne s'entendent pas très bien, et n'aime pas le fait de se ressembler ... Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont s'égorger ! On a de la chance, aujourd'hui, elles sont de bonnes humeurs. **» Se moqua gentiment Victoria.

Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés du salon qui formaient un carré, un verre de Manzanita dans les mains.

« **C'était la semaine de l'amour ! **» Fit Jane.

« **Alice qui sort avec Jasper, Edward avec Heidi ... Qu'est-ce que c'est beau tout ça !** » S'écria Angela.

Heidi souriait, plus heureuse que jamais.

«** N'oublions pas Bella et son rendez-vous**. » Rajouta Heidi.

«** Je ne rentre pas dans la semaine de l'amour. Il ne m'a même pas embrassé ! **» Pouffais-je.

«** Il est juste trop galant pour t'embrasser au premier rendez-vous. **» Me rassura Angela.

« **C'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre ! **» Fit Rosalie.

«** Il faut que nous casions tous nos célibataires ! Rosalie et Emmett, que faites-vous ? **»

«** Nous prenons notre temps.** » Répondit cette dernière.

« **Il nous reste donc Katia, Lory, Tanya, et Jane ! Ah, et Aro et Dan pour les gars. **» Fit Irina, fière d'être en couple avec Alec.

« **Il y a trop de filles dans notre groupe.** » Ria Alice.

« **Moi j'aimerais bien me mettre avec Aro ... **» Avoua Tanya.

Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

« **Quelqu'un veut-il de Dan ? **» Ria Rosalie.

Jane toussa, puis rougit.

Là par contre, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Pour ma part, j'avais un rendez-vous demain avec Démétri, et j'espérais qu'il allait enfin m'embrasser.

Après cette grande discutions sur les couples formant notre groupe, nous avons mangé chinois, puis nous nous sommes préparées. Les garçons allaient nous rejoindre ce soir ! Cette soirée allait être remplie de surprise.

* * *

_**Tadaaaaaaam !**_

_**Je vous parlerais un peu plus d'Alice et Jasper lors du prochain chapitre :). **_

_**Je ne dis rien au sujet de Rosalie et Emmett, vous verez par vous même ! ^^**_

_**Quant à Bella et Démétri, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ! **_

_**Et pour finir, Heidi et Edward, ça vous a surpris ? Il vont donc devoir jouer le jeu et mentir devant tout le groupe lors de cette soirée. Les petits cachotiers !**_

_**Evaa. **_


	8. Chapter 7 : Le véritable bonheur

Et voilà le huitième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas s'il est comme vous l'avez imaginez, mais je n'ai suis que mon imagination (qui n'est pas très débordante en ce moment, mais passons !)

Une partie de ce chapitre à un rapport avec mon type de musique préféré : le rock. Ou plutôt le pop rock ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi ! :)

Si vous avez des idées, ou des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas. Lorsqu'il s'agit de lectrices, j'écoute toujours !

J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant de "Je te hais, moi non plus." Et je pense que je l'aurais bientôt fini ! Encore faut-il que mon imagination veuille bien travailler un peu ahah !

Sinon, niveau lecture je viens de finir raisons et sentiments de Jane Austen, et j'adore littéralement. Même si Orgueil et préjugés reste le meilleur. Et en film ... Pas trop de news, j'ai regardé pour la vingtième fois Orgueil et préjugés ainsi que The Duchess avec Keira Knightley. Et j'ai bavé devant Mister Darcy (a) (Mouhaha !). Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !

**

* * *

Chapter 8 : " Fais ce que tu as à faire. Tu sais que je t'aime. " The Kooks. **

_Extrait du refrain de Sway, une musique que j'écoute en boucle ^^ Je vous assure que ce groupe, il est génial, alors je vous encourage à aller écouter leur musique. Mais je suis sûre que certaines d'entre vous connaisse déjà ! :)_** Rajout : Je vais même les voir le 27 août à Rock en Seine !  
**

**

* * *

PDV Externe**

Tout le monde se rejoignit au Rock'n roll, une boite de nuit où ne passait que des groupes de rock, tels que Arctic Monkeys, Green Day, The Kooks, Paramore, Muse, U2 … Rosalie l'avait qualifié de boite géniale ayant une bonne ambiance, et tout le monde avait fait confiance en son jugement.

Tout le monde était donc présent, ainsi que Dan, Aro et Félix, les amis de Démétri. Félix avait amené sa petite amie : Mary. Elle n'avait que vingt ans, et Démétri pensait qu'elle s'entendrait sûrement bien avec le reste de la bande. Au final, lui et ses trois amis s'entendaient plutôt bien avec la bande. Démétri pensait être tombé amoureux de Bella, Dan aimait bien Jane, et Aro pensait avoir ses chances avec Tanya. Et puis, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si immatures que ça, et qu'un retour en « enfance » n'était pas si mal.

Les filles s'étaient dépêchées d'arriver tôt, pour ne pas avoir à attendre dans la foule, sous le froid.

Alice se précipita sur la scène, après leur avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas que les garçons croient (ou plutôt voient) qu'elles les attendent et préfèrent s'amuser en leur compagnie.

Heidi rayonnait, et Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être … triste en voyant son bonheur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas encore avec Démétri, mais si tout le monde lui répétait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Les filles avaient déjà beaucoup bu chez Victoria, et se retrouvaient toutes plus saoules les unes que les autres, au bonheur des autres garçons de la salle, les regardant danser.

Bella commençait à se sentir en confiance, Rosalie l'avait appris à danser sur différents styles de musique, ainsi que sur du rock. Elle se déchainait avec Alice, riant à gorges déployées, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Mais elles continuaient, comme une montée d'adrénaline.

Les garçons, qui avaient juste avant bu une bière dans un bar Irlandais, arrivait nonchalemment vers la table choisie par les filles. Y étaient Angela, qui n'aimait pas danser, et Jane, qui n'aimait pas du tout Muse, mais préférait le vieux rock tel Rolling Stones, The Who, les Beatles, et même U2.

«** HeyJane ! Tu ne danses pas ?** »

«** J'aime pas trop Muse ... **»

«** Allez viens, c'est ma préférée !** » (_Note : Supermassive Black and Hole ! On ne danse pas vraiment dessus, on sautille plutôt ^^ Allez Alice, déchaine toi, pour une fois que tu en as l'occasion :P_ )

Jane se leva à contrecoeur, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Heidi et Edward se retrouvèrent autour de la table, discutant, souriant, et s'embrassant. Ils voulaient jouer la comédie au maximum, et apparemment cela marchait, car Bella tournait sa tête sans le vouloir vers le couple.

Démétri la rejoignit.

« **Ca te dit qu'on aille discuter ?** » Lui demanda-t-il en criant.

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle n'osait espérer, de peur d'être déçue. Mais Démétri gardait ce petit sourire, et peut-être voulait-il que quelque chose se passe entre eux.

Ils allèrent sur la terrasse chauffée, là où Tanya fumait. Cette dernière finit sa cigarette, puis partit sans mots dire, à part un clin d'oeil adressé à Bella.

**PDV Bella S.**

Je me demandais réellement ce qu'il allait me dire. Peut-être voulait-il juste mettre les choses au clair, car certaines personnes lui avaient dit que j'attendais qu'il m'embrasse. Ou alors allait-il m'embrasser ...

«** S'il n'y avait pas eu cette sortie, je t'aurais invité quelque part. **» Sourit-il.

Nous avions en effet annulé notre rendez-vous, car tout le monde se rendait à cette soirée.

« **Et où m'aurais-tu emmener ?** » M'enquis-je, retenant un sourire.

« **Ce sera, et ça restera une surprise.** »

« **Je n'aimes pas trop les surprises ...** »

Heureusement que la terrasse était chauffée, car je n'avais qu'un pantalon en cuir et un petit dos-nu. Démétri me regardait d'un air ... triste, et sérieux. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là dans sa tête.

« **A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?** » Lui demandais-je finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

«** A ce qu'il se serait passé si nous avions été à ce rendez-vous ..** »

« **Et qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ?** »

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette témérité, mais je n'avais plus peur de ce que je pouvais dire, ou comment je pouvais être gauche, et banale. En vérité, à ses côtés, j'étais moi-même. Je ne cherchais pas à cacher mes défauts. J'étais bien.

«** Je ne sais pas ... Tout dépend de toi.** »

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi cela devait être aux filles de faire le premier pas. Dans mes livres, ce sera toujours l'homme qui déclare son amour tel Darcy, Bingley, Tilney, Edward, Edmond, ou encore Brandon. Bref, de vrais gentlemans.

« **Et bien ... Si la soirée ce serait mal passée, je serais revenue au loft furibonde, ne voulant plus entendre parler de toi, et je t'aurais évité pendant des mois.** » Le taquinais-je, ce qui déclencha son rire. « **Mais si elle se serait bien passée, tu m'aurais accompagné jusqu'à chez moi, et alors je t'aurais retenu pour t'embrasser.** » Non, je ne savais définitivement pas d'où venait ma témérité.

Il eut l'air surpris lorsque je finis ma phrase, écarquillant les yeux. Puis il sourit, d'un de ces sourires énormes mais magnifiques.

Il se pencha vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, si brièvement que je crus d'abord que ce ne fut qu'un rêve.

Même je le pris par sa chemise, le rapprocha de moi, et l'embrassa avec fougue, mais tendresse. Il répondit avec autant de fougue que moi - je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres.

Après que nos langues aient finis ce merveilleux balais, il me prit dans ses bras.

J'étais calais contre son torse, installée confortablement, dans notre bulle. Mais il fallait rejoindre les autres pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Il me prit alors par la main, et me dirigea vers la piste de danse. C'était du vieux et bon rock'n roll, à danser comme dans les films des années soixantes.

J'étais avec lui, je me sentais bien, et je dansais comme jamais.

* * *

**PDV Rosalie H.**

«** Il faut que vous vous habilliez convenablement, pas de pantalons pour les filles. En chemise pour les gars, sans cravates. Pas trop de maquillage, surtout pas de noir. Des talons maximum quatre centimètres. Portable rangé dans le sac. Hum ... Ils vous regarderont sûrement de la tête aux pieds, mais n'y faites pas attention ! Ils vous poseront aussi des questions sur la situation de votre famille, et grimaceront sûrement, mais n'y faites pas attention non plus ... Ne parlez que de musique classique, d'art, de romans, et de films jugés intelligents. Ne bougez pas de trop. Ils seront sûrement désagréables, autoritaires, méchants, et mesquins ... Mais surtout, ne nous jugez pas juste parce qu'ils sont nos parents ... **» Finissais-je.

« **Rosalie, tu vas leur faire peur ! Venez comme vous êtes, parlez de ce que vous voulez, mais pour le reste, Rose a raison. Ils ont énormément de préjugés, et ne cachent jamais leur répugnance. Et Alice, je te présenterais comme ma fiancée. Et si ça ne leur plait pas, et bien je m'en fiche. Je te veux toi, c'est le plus important.** »

« **Ok mais, pourquoi veulent-ils nous voir** ? » Nous demanda Emmett.

«** Parce qu'ils veulent rencontrer nos meilleurs amis ...** » Marmonnais-je.

Je ne répondais plus à leurs coups de fils, voulant les oublier. Malheureusement ils étaient têtus, et Jasper n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire face. Il avait alors répondu à leur appel, et avait accepté leur demande de les voir, et ils voulaient nous voir tous les six. Génial ..

Ma mère n'avait presque jamais été présente dans ma vie, préférant montrer à son mari combien elle l'égalait dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et lui, et bien ... Il m'ignorait. Il attachait de l'importance à Jasper car il pensait qu'il allait reprendre "son travail". Il a vite été déçu lorsque Jasper lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait aller à l'université de psychologie. Il ne voulait pas payer nos étude, mais Mère a insisté ... On pait les études, il paient le loyer ... D'ailleurs, nos parents payaient une majeure partie du Loft, mais ça, jamais je ne l'avouerais au reste du groupe.

« **Sinon, tu nous prépares quoi ce soir ?** »

Emmett, toujours le même : ne pensant qu'à la nourriture !

« **Des crêpes ... **»

Il arriva jusqu'à moi, puis me prit dans ses bras comme pour me réconforter.

«** Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose ... Au pire, s'ils sont des imbéciles, et bien on peut dire qu'ils ne vous ont pas appris à être comme eux ! Vous êtes peut-êtres leurs enfants, mais vous valez de l'or. Enfin que toi, parce que Jasper ...** »

Je riais.

« **Et si nous invitions tous nos parents pour qu'ils se rencontrent enfin ? On leur donne l'adresse de vos parents, et on se rejoint là-bas !**» Proposa Alice.

«** Je vais essayer de faire ça. **» Fit Bella en se levant pour aller appeler ses parents.

«** Ma mère viendra sûrement, on habite qu'à une heure de Seattle ! Mais pourrait-elle dormir ici ? Elle doit se sentir un peu seule ...** » Je savais qu'Emmett était très proche de sa mère, du au départ de son père. Et comme il n'avait aucun frère ou aucune soeur, elle se retrouvait seule chez elle.

«** Elle prendra ma chambre !** » S'enthousiasma Alice. «** Edward, va appeler maman ! **»

«** Ok, même si c'est toujours moi qui doit faire tout ... **»

«** C'est toi qui le fait parce que maman ne te refuse rien !** »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse, mais partit dans sa chambre.

«** Et Edward ne peut rien te refuser apparemment.** » Fit mon frère en l'enlaçant.

J'étais heureuse qu'ils sortent ensemble. Alice est une fille bien, à qui je me suis énormément attachée. Elle ne causera aucune peine à Jasper, ou du moins sans le vouloir. Et en plus, ils allaient très bien ensemble.

«** Personne ne peut me refuser quoi que ce soit !** » Ria-t-elle.

«** Si, Bella !** » S'exclama Emmett, fier de sa trouvaille.

«** Pas tout le temps .. **»

Emmett finissait de mettre la table - je savais qu'il le faisait juste pour me faire plaisir - (Note : Qu'on me trouve un gars comme lui LOL !), et j'appelais tout à le monde afin de manger.

«** Mes parents vont partir demain matin très tôt, et dormiront dans un hôtel !** » Nous apprit Bella en arrivant à table.

« **Ma mère nous rejoint ici !** » Fit Emmett avec un large sourire, comme un enfant.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que j'aimais Emmett, il ressemblait à un enfant, et j'avais toujours envie d'avoir un enfant plus tard, pour être, pas la meilleure mère du monde, mais pour faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ai un maximum d'amour et de présence. Tout le contraire de ce que j'ai eu, en fait ...

« **C'est Ok pour nous.** » Rajouta Edward.

Mais que penseront leurs parents de notre famille ?

« **Et Rose, pas la peine de s'angoisser, nos parents sont cools !** » Fit Alice.

« **Mon père est chef de la police, je ne pense pas que l'adjectif cool lui aille aussi bien ! **» Souria Bella, tentative pour me montrer que leurs parents n'étaient pas parfaits.

Je souris pour les rassurer, et chacun commença à manger.

Je me rendais compte que j'allais rencontrer leur famille demain, et qu'ils étaient très importants pour eux. Mais je me rendais aussi compte qu'ils étaient ma propre famille, et que leur parents, quoi qu'ils soient, feront partie de cette nouvelle famille. Alors, si mes parents leurs paraitront désagréables, j'étais certaine qu'ils n'y porteront pas d'importance, et je resterais la même à leurs yeux.

* * *

De notre Loft jusqu'à la Villa de mes parents, il n'y a que vingt minutes de distance si l'on ne s'y rend pas par le centre ville. J'étais dans la voiture d'Emmett, en train de me ronger les ongles.

Sa mère était installée devant, à ses côtés, souriante.

Elle était très jolie, de longs cheveux châtains foncés bouclés, de grands yeux noisettes. Elle était en plus très bien habillée. Je l'avais trouvée gentille, amicale, souriante, et généreuse. Elle avait l'air d'aimer tout le monde, et apparemment, elle me préférait (dixit Alice !).

Elle avait discuté avec Emmett jusque tard dans la nuit, et s'était même rendue dans ma chambre pour venir me parler .. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait cru comprendre qu'entre moi et Emmett c'était sérieux, et qu'elle serait très heureuse si je me mettais avec lui. Elle a aussi rajouté que jamais je ne saurais à quel point il me trouvait parfaite, et combien il m'aimait. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si cela venait d'une personne autre que sa mère. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait énormément touché, et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Mais le plus important était qu'elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, signe qu'elle m'avait déjà accepté.

Nous étions enfin arrivés, et Emmett et sa mère restaient bouche bée devant l'immensité de la maison. Pour ma part, je l'avais en horreur. Je soupirais, puis pris la main que me tendais Emmett. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir mes parents. Je ne voulais pas affronter leur stupidité, ou leur critiques, préjugés, ou orgueil ...

Les parents d'Edward et Alice se tenait contre leur voiture, et souriaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent leurs enfants arriver. La chance ... Ceux de Bella étaient là aussi. Sa mère avait un grand sourire, et son père essayait de cacher le sien. La réplique même de Bella !

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, puis Jasper les fit entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je savais qu'ils essayaient de cacher leur stupéfaction en voyant l'intérieur de la Villa ... Je leur en remerciais. Emmett me tenait toujours la main, me la serrant un maximum.

Je savais que mes parents seraient dans leur véranda, qui avait évidemment plusieurs tables, un barbecue, une piscine, et un jacuzzi ! Tout ça était inutile ...

Je soufflais un bon coup, puis ouvris la porte.

Mon père n'était pas là, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout.

«** Rose ! Jasper !** » S'écria-t-elle en venant nous serrer dans ses bras.

Je restais sous le choc. C'était tout d'abord la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon surnom, s'obstinant avant par m'appeler par mon prénom en entier. Ni Jasper ni moi ne lui rendit son étreinte, mais ma mère ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'avança vers les Cullen, puis les Swan, et enfin la mère d'Emmett. Pour finalement dire bonjour aux cinq.

**« Mes chéris !** » S'exclama-t-elle en nous serrant dans ses bras.

Ni Jasper ni moi ne bougeames. Nous étions tous deux abasourdis par ce geste. Jamais elle ne nous avait pris dans ses bras, et jamais elle ne nous avait appelé ainsi. Elle parût … triste, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se tourna vers le reste de notre groupe, et dit bonjour joyeusement.

J'avais envie de m'expliquer avec elle, mais pas devant les invités. Alors je me taisais. Je sentais le regard des autres derrière mon dos, mais ne bougeais pas.

Jasper comprit, étant mon jumeau, alors il proposa :

« **Et si je faisais visiter la propriété à nos invités ?** »

«** Excellente idée, Jasper ! Je vous en prie, suivez mon fils. J'aimerais discuter avec ma fille**. »

Sans poser de question, je m'installais sur une des chaises, et attendais tout simplement qu'elle prenne la parole. J'entendais les pas de tout le monde une fois que la porte fut fermée.

« **Alors, comment ça se passe à l'université ?** »

« **Bien. **» Je répondis séchement.

Elle voyait que je ne cherchais pas à converser avec elle, mais elle insistait cependant.

« **Et pour Jasper ?** »

« **C'est ce qu'il lui faut.** »

Encore une fois, elle me parut triste. Ce genre d'émotion, je ne l'avais jamais aperçu sur son visage. Elle avait toujours été froide et distante. Je pensais que des parents étaient fait pour être tristes, petites. Mais j'avais changé d'avis lorsque Jasper et moi avions été proche d'une de nos gouvernantes, Beth, qui c'était très bien occupée de nous. Malheureusement, elle habitait dorénavent au Texas.

«** Rose … Je sais que ce que j'ai pu vous faire, et comment j'étais ne peut être pardonnable, mais du moins justifiable. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je ne te demande pas de m'excuser, juste d'écouter mes expliquations. Elles te paraitront sûrement trop mince pour justifier mes actes … **»

Je ne disais rien, préférant l'écouter.

« **Si ton père n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a un voyage d'affaire à Rome … Enfin, je le soupçonne surtout d'avoir une maitresse. **»

Là encore, j'étais trop choquée pour prononcer un mot. Alors … Ils allaient enfin et définitivement divorcer ?

«** J'y avais pensé déjà plusieurs fois auparavant … Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, j'en suis tombée folle amoureuse. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il m'a surtout épousé pour la situation de mes parents, mon argent, et parce que j'étais aussi belle que toi, si ce n'est moins. Je rêvais d'un mariage de princesse. Je l'ai eu, mais je n'ai pas eu de princes. Ton père s'est vite remis dans ses affaires. Soirées, invitations, voyages … Bref, il fallait que je sois à la hauteur. J'étais un peu comme toi, gaffes après gaffes auprès des riches et importants personnages … Un soir, ton père s'est mis dans une rage folle. Il a même déclaré ne rien ressentir pour moi. Je me suis excusée, je lui ai demandé de me pardonner, et je lui ai aussi promis que j'allais changer. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je prenais des cours pour tout : ma tenue, la danse, la mode, le fitness, comment manger dans un restaurant chic … Et ton père a commencé à s'attacher à moi, enfin c'était ce que je croyais. Et je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais parfaitement heureuse, cela faisait cinq ans que nous essayons d'avoir un enfant. Il voulait particulièrement un garçon. Je pensais que c'était pour lui apprendre les choses d'homme, le football, comment se battre … Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que je me suis rendue compte qu'il le voulait pour que ce fils reprenne son entreprise. Une fois mis au monde, il m'empêchait souvent de venir vous voir. Des gouvernantes étaient là pour vous, selon lui. J'ai vite compris que pour lui, s'occuper de ses enfants étaient un acte de 'pauvreté'. Je me suis dit que j'allais tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux, car une fois qu'il serait amoureux, je lui apprendrais à prendre soin de vous. J'apprenais à être froide, distante, hautaine, orgueilleuse … Une fois que j'étais bien dedans, je ne pouvais plus en ressortir. Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez malheureuse, et je vous regardais de loin grandir. J'étais heureuse de vous voir sourire, rire, vous confier des choses comme des enfants normaux … J'ai vu cette Elizabeth s'occuper de vous comme de ses propres enfants, j'en suis devenue malade. C'est là que nous sommes partis à Paris … J'ai fais une dépression nerveuse, et votre père ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Je me taisais de plus en plus … J'avais creusé un trou, et je m'enfonçais dedans de plus en plus, comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin. C'est grâce à moi si vous avez eu ces études … Je lui ai dit que si vous n'obtenez pas ce que vous voulez, je divorcerais. Et divorcer est mal vu dans son monde. Je me suis décidée seulement maintenant, car vous êtes des adultes, et mon histoire ne vous concerne plus … Je voulais avoir au moins quelques années heureuses, quoi que le mot heureux ne convint pas tant que je vis sans vous. Je me suis vraiment rendue compte de mes erreurs lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels. J'étais dans un tel étât ! Enfin voilà, tu connais à peu près mon histoire … J'aimerais tant me racheter. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me pardonner, mais donnez moi au moins une seconde chance …** »

«** Bien … Bien sûr ! Tu as raison lorsque tu dis que tes actes sont impardonnables, mais tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Je … Veux bien te voir deux, trois fois par mois, répondre à tes appels, aller faire du shopping avec toi … Mais je ne pourrais te donner plus.** »

« **C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer.** » Me souffla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras .

Je restais bouleversée, attristée, peinée … Et énervée, déçue par le comportement de mon père. Depuis toute petite, j'avais toujours jeté la faute sur notre mère. Encore une fois, Jasper avait eu raison en me disant que ça ne pouvait venir que de notre père. Il pensait que notre mère était très triste, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous le montrer.

« **J'en parlerais à Jasper .. Et je pense qu'i l sera plus … gentil que moi. Il a toujours su que la faute venait de Charles. **»

Je n'arrivais pas à dire notre père devant ma mère …

« **Merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! **»

Nous allâmes dehors, discutant tranquillement mais avec hésitation néanmoins de nos vies actuelles. Nous vîmes de loin tout le groupe rire, dans l'herbe, s'amusant … Nous les rejoingnîmes, et c'est avec un grand sourire que tout le monde nous acceuillit. J'entrainais Jasper avec moi loin de tout le monde, et lui présentait la situation.

« **Tu as tellement bien agit Rose chérie … Je suis si fier de toi !** »

Ses paroles m'avaient marqué, car oui, pour une fois, j'avais bien agit.

A notre plus grande surprise et plus grand bonheur, notre mère s'entendait très bien avec les autres mères, et particulièrement Esmée. Les pères d'Edward et de Bella s'entendaient très bien aussi, et riait souvent. Quant à nous six, nous avions mis nos pieds dans l'eau de la piscine, discutant, riant, et nous ecclaboussant par moment.

« **Ça, c'est la belle vie !** » Fit mon frère.

« **Comment nos parents s'entendent à merveille ! Nous pourrions faire noël tous ensemble, eux feraient nouvel an de leur côté, et nous du notre !** » S'exclama Alice.

Je riais doucement.

«** Dis donc Rosalie ! Ta mère est un ange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... **»

«** Je t'expliquerais. **» Lui fit Jasper.

Elle parut satisfaite de sa réponse.

«** Ca vous dit de tous sauter dans l'eau habillés ?** » Proposa Emmett.

« **Il ne fait que quinze degrés ! **» S'exclama Bella.

«** On s'en fout ! On doit profiter de chaques instants passés ensemble.** »

Puis, sans que nous nous y attendions, il sauta dans l'eau. Je fis de même avec un grand sourire, et tous le monde nous rejoignit.

Finalement, il peut y avoir de mauvais débuts, mais une bonne fin. Comme un bon début, mais une mauvaise fin. Tout ça m'avait fait comprendre que le bonheur se trouve partout. Il peut-être avec la famille, les amis. Même dans les gestes de la vie de tous les jours. Les plus beaux bonheurs sont ceux que nous ne remarquons pas sur le moment.

Aimer et recevoir cet amour est un bonheur. Je ne voyais plus la vie de la même façon, désormais.

Lors de cette soirée, j'avais ma famille au complet à mes côtés, et ça, c'est du bonheur !

* * *

**Au fait, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui lol ! Quinze ans, et oui !**

**Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! :D J'espère qu'il vous ai plut !**

**Pour ma part, je suis satisfaite du résultat ! J'ai du recommencer trois fois le récit de la mère de Rosalie ... (Qui s'appelle Georginia Hall)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et impressions, ainsi que vos idées ! **

**Xo, Xo !**

**Evaa.**


	9. 09 : Bonne journée en fin de compte !

**Me revoilà, avec un chapitre tout frais ;) !**

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre :$**

**Je remercie touuuuuuuutes les personnes ayant "reviewé" mon précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai pu aussi voir qu'il y avait de nouvelles lectrices, si c'est pas cool ça ! **

**Je réponds à une question que l'on m'a posé :**

_**-Pourquoi mettre Bella avec Démétri ?**_

_**Je n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en vérité ! J'ai tout de suite craqué sur l'acteur jouant Démétri dans New Moon, et à dire vrai, j'aime bien les Volturis, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais j'aurais du mal à expliquer lol ! Donc il me fallait quelqu'un dégageant un petit quelque chose, plus précisément un personnage des Volturis. Et je me suis rappelée la fiction que j'avais lu pendant les grandes vacances qui m'avaient énormément plu, où Bella sortait avec Félix, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas Démétri ? Donc voilà, finalement, je ne peux pas trop expliquer mon choix !**_

**Sinon, j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fiction grâce à un rêve que j'avais fait, sur moi et des amis. Sauf que nous, c'était à Marseille (Allez savoir pourquoi ! ^^). Et je me suis dit que ça serait marrant d'essayer avec Twilight. Au départ, mon premier chapitre ne devait pas être comme ça, j'avais l'intention de faire Bella et Emmett frères et soeurs.**

**Ce chapitre va beaucoup parler à un moment d'Orgueil et Préjugés (Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fan, comptez moi dedans :D !)**

**Bon j'arrêtes de faire la pipelette, et vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre ! :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

_Lundi 21 décembre, Loft des Six, Seattle._

_Note : Noël approche !_

_

* * *

_

Mon réveil sonnait, dans le but évident de me faire lever, même si j'étais réveillée depuis maintenant une heure ...

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à pleins de choses ... Les études, mon meilleur ami, Démétri, Rosalie avec Emmett, Alice avec Jasper ... Bref, pleins de choses me trottaient dans la tête.

J'avais aussi repensé au merveilleux week-end passé avec Démétri, qui nous avait fait un diner aux chandelles. Incroyablement romantique, non ?

Mais nous étions lundi, et j'avais cours jusque mercredi, car la veille de noël se passait cette année mercredi. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous passerions noël chez la mère de Rosalie, qui allait très bientôt divorcé. Leur père n'avait pas trop apprécié la nouvelle, mais s'en fichait, ce qui avait encore plus fait du mal à la mère de Rose et Jasper. Ils avaient passé le dimanche avec elle, essayant d'apprendre à se connaître, après dix-huit ans de vie commune ...

Et pour Nouvel An, les parents d'Edward et Alice invitaient les nôtres, tandis que nous, nous allions chez Victoria avec toute la bande.

De bonnes vacances en perspective !

Bref, je me levais, prenais ma douche, et me préparais.

Une petite jupe taille haute noire sur une chemise blanche. Des petites chaussures, sans talons; autant éviter les accidents, et un petit collier. Pour le maquillage, très léger.

Je partis à la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà tout le monde. Et quand je disais tout le monde, il y avait aussi Heidi, qui avait "dormi" avec Edward.

«** Bonjour. **» Marmonnais-je.

« **Toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.** » Me fit Rosalie en scrutant mon visage.

Je détestais lorsqu'elle m'observait ainsi.

« **Si, ça va, je me suis réveillée un peu trop tôt, c'est tout.** »

« **Chéri, je suis prête, on y va ? **» Déclara Heidi à Edward, en commençant à se lever.

Je trouvais qu'en deux semaines, elle avait prit un peu trop ses aises, mais je me taisais, car je savais que Rosalie et Alice l'aimait plutôt bien. Moi aussi, mais je la trouvai sans gênes. Emmett était du même avis.

« **On peut y aller ! **» Sourit-il en l'embrassant. « **Bonne journée tout le monde, on se revoit ce soir ! **»

« **Bonne journée à vous aussi.** » Fit Alice.

« **Bye tout le monde ! **» S'exclama Heidi, riant apparemment d'une blague d'Edward.

Une fois partis, Alice me fixa.

« **Quoi ?** »

« **J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas trop Heidi. Ou alors tu n'apprécie pas le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. **»

« **N'importe quoi Alice, je l'aime bien, elle est chouette ! **»

Elle secoua la tête, et je ne compris pas ce geste.

«** Mais ... **» Commença-t-elle.

«** Mais quoi ? **»

« **Il y a toujours un mais. **»

« **Et bien, je trouve qu'ils vont trop vite, et qu'Heidi prend un peu trop ses aises ... **»

«** C'est vrai qu'ils vont à vive allure, mais s'ils s'aiment ... **»

« **Alice, laisse Bella tranquille le matin ..** » Soupira Emmett.

J'avais envie de rire : Edward aimerait Heidi ? Cela me paraissait insensé ... Oui mais, il ne serait pas avec sinon ...

Bon j'arrêtais mes pensées dirigées vers ce couple, et me levais.

« **Tu prends encore le bus ?** » S'enquit Rosalie.

Edward ne pouvait plus m'emmener, bien qu'au départ il l'avait fait, mais je préférais les laisser tous les deux. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé qu'Alice fasse par exemple si elle se trouvait tous les matins entre Démétri et moi.

« **Je n'ai toujours pas de voiture, donc .. **»

Et je me demandais d'ailleurs quand pourrais-je en avoir ! Il fallait que je travaille dans un petit boulot à mi-temps.

« **Je pourrais t'emmener Bella ! **» S'exclama Emmett, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« **Ca va Emmett. Il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne le bus. Bonne journée à vous !** »

Je pris mes affaires, et me rendis à l'arrêt de bus. Coup de chance, le bus allait partir.

Encore une fois, le même gars s'assit à mes côtés.

« **Salut ! Moi c'est Marcus, et toi ?** »

Vraiment, Marcus ?

« **Euh Bella. **»

« **Et bien Bella, tu prends souvent le bus en ce moment. **»

Essayait-il de me draguer ? Quel gros lourd ! (_N.A : Ca ne vous arrive pas ça parfois, qu'un gars super lourd vous accoste, mais trop gentille, vous n'osez lui dire de dégager ? Et bien moi, si !_)

«** Euh ouais, je n'ai aucune voiture et mes amis ne peuvent plus m'emmener alors ...** »

« **Et bien, je suis content que tu le prenne, ce bus ! **»

Quel crétin ! Heureusement pour moi, il descendait au premier arrêt du centre ville de Seattle.

Démétri m'attendait à mon arrêt, lunettes de soleil et grand sourire.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, puis lui pris la main.

Je lui expliquais l'histoire avec ce certain Marcus.

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain, je viens te chercher au loft. **» Me souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« **Et bien ... Merci ..** »

« **Quelque chose me dit que ça ne te plait pas ?** »

«** Non, enfin ce n'est pas ça ... Je n'aime pas lorsque les gens se dérangent pour moi, c'est tout .. **»

« **Nous sommes ensemble, non ? **» J'acquiesçais. « **Alors ça ne me dérangera pas, au contraire !** »

Je lui souris, le remerciai, et l'embrassai.

«** J'ai deux heures de littérature .. Et toi, quelle année as-tu ce matin ? **»

«** Je vais faire un cours sur le code civil, avec les premières années. On se retrouve à midi ! **»

Derechef, je l'embrassais, puis retrouvais Angela m'attendant avec Ben devant l'amphi. Ben me dit bonjour, puis rejoignit mon copain.

« **Je sens que je vais adorer ces deux heures de littérature ! **» S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous allions analyser un chapitre d'Orgueil et Préjugés, de Jane Austen. Evidemment, ce prochain cours m'enthousiasmait à moi aussi. C'était une de mes oeuvres favorites, et j'avais hâte de découvrir ce qui se cachait entre les lignes. D'autant plus que le passage choisi est un des plus importants, le moment où Darcy avoue pour la première être amoureux de Lizzie. Un de mes passages préférés. (_N.A : Bon OK je l'avoue, c'est surtout MON passage préféré ^^_)

Ce livre était aussi le préféré d'Angela.

«** Moi aussi ! Et puis, ses précédentes analyses sur les Hauts de Hurlevent étaient excellentes. Nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer. **»

Nous nous assîmes à nos places habituelles, discutant encore de ce passage.

« **Bonjour à tous ! J'espères que vous avez lu le chapitre avant ce cours, et que vous avez pris des notes. Pour les autres, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Avant de faire une analyse de ce chapitre, ou plutôt de l'extrait de ce chapitre, nous allons d'abord regarder les deux versions très différentes de ce passage en film. Commençons par la série datant de 1995. Dans cette série, on peut y voir un Darcy assez calme et une Elizabeth plutôt ironique et enjouée. Comme toujours prenez des notes. J'imagine que vous avez tous déjà vu l'analyse d'image pour le bac lors de votre année précédente. Mettez-tous vos masques, et voyons ce que vous pensez de ce moment. **»

A la fin de l'extrait, quelques personnes proposèrent différentes analyses. Nous parlâmes d'abord du fait que le film respectait l'oeuvre de Jane Austen, puis des deux personnages, et enfin des dialogues mis à l'écran.

« **Maintenant, nous allons voir la version moderne qui est un petit peu différente de l'idée générale de l'auteur.** »

C'était cette version que j'aimais le plus.

Nous devions donc analyser cet extrait de film : l'ambiance, la proximité entre Darcy et Elizabeth, encore une fois les personnages, mais aussi le cadre romantique proposé par le réalisateur, mon analyse.

« **C'est un très bon début. N'oubliez pas que ces analyses peuvent vous être demandées lors de vos premiers partiels. Ouvre tous vos livres au chapitre 34. Commençons par la première phrase de Darcy : " _En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime._" **»

Ce cours avait été un réel délice, et je n'avais pas vu les deux heures passées.

Nous avions deux heures libres, et Angela et moi décidâmes d'aller à la B.U lire et bosser. Ce sera bientôt les examens, et je voulais les réussir !

A midi je retrouvais Démétri, et Angela retrouva Ben. Nous rejoignîmes Heidi, Edward, Victoria, Riley, et Tanya.

C'était une journée habituelle, mais une bonne journée.

* * *

**PDV Alice **

Tous les jours, c'était le même enfer dans la maison de Marc Jacobs. Un peu du genre le Diable s'habille en Prada.

La fille s'occupant de moi ne retenait même pas mon prénom, m'appelle Alizée, ou Alicia ...

Lorsqu'aucun personnelle ne pouvait me prendre, elle me redonnait le mauvais travail ...

Mais c'était mon rêve, et pour y réussir, je devais m'accrocher et non me plaindre.

Lorsque je travaillais avec la styliste, c'était carrément le rêve ! J'apprenais des choses que jamais je ne saurais avec l'école de stylisme. Et apparemment, elle m'aimait bien. Dans mon dossier, j'en avais une copie chaque semaine, elle avait écrit : Alice est une jeune fille très prometteuse ! Je la recommanderais à n'importe quel styliste.

Je savais que si j'avais besoin d'une lettre de recommandation, je pouvais lui en demander une.

Parfois j'étais à la réserve, à la boutique, ou même avec la secrétaire-comptable. Ces jours là, je n'apprenais pas grand chose, mais je m'appliquais afin d'avoir de bonnes appréciations.

Je soupirais, et ouvris les portes de la Maison. Je me demandais comment allait être cette journée.

La secrétaire me sourit.

« **Bonjour Alice ! Charlotte n'est pas là aujourd'hui, alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. La styliste te prend toute la matinée, et après, je te chercherais une autre place pour l'après-midi. **»

J'acquiesçais, puis me rendis dans l'énorme bureau de Carmen, la styliste.

Pendant deux heures, j'appris à faire correctement et selon les règles les patrons. Et pendant les deux heures restantes, je devais faire mon propre patron, avec mes idées, selon mon style, et en développant le plus possible mon imagination. J'avais toujours préféré faire des robes, des robes de couleurs unis, brodés de perles, ou ayant des motifs, des tissus assez spéciaux ... Je m'isolais dans un coins, et sans vraiment réfléchir, je me mis à dessiner.

Le résultat du être satisfaisant, car Carmen eut un grand sourire et fit un :

« **Ouahou ! C'est très satisfaisant pour ton premier vrai patron ! Très bien, ce soir, je demande à ma deuxième styliste de te prendre sous son aile pour que vous puissiez essayer de refaire cette robe. Tu peux aller déjeuner, tu l'a bien mérité ! **»

J'adorais leur petit réfectoire, la nourriture était délicieuse !

L'après-midi, je rejoignis Ellie, la deuxième styliste.

Nous allâmes pour commencer chercher les tissus dont nous aurons besoin. Heureusement pour moi, les tissus était un cadeau de la Maison, matières plutôt chères et de luxe.

Ellie fut soulager lorsqu'elle vit que je savais très bien me servir du logiciel, et des machines. Je n'avais pas passée deux semaine dessus pour rien !

Bref, je travaillais ma robe qui apparemment était beaucoup aimée par la 2e styliste !

«** Tu sais Alice, tu as un véritable potentiel. Alors, peut-être que Carmen te l'as déjà dit, mais si tu as besoin d'une autre lettre de recommandation pour plus tard, je ne t'oublierais pas ! Donc tu passeras ici.** »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais étais très heureuse ! Deux grandes stylistes, qui toutes deux m'impressionnaient, venaient de me féliciter et de me dire que j'avais du talent ! De plus, je venais de gagner deux lettres de recommandations pour plus tard, toutes deux venant d'une grande maison de mode. Que de bonnes choses en une journée !

«** Merci Ellie ! Mais je n'arriverais jamais à faire un travail aussi bien que le vôtre ... **»

« **Ne dis pas de sottises ! A ton âge, je ne savais même pas me servir aussi bien que toi du logiciel, et je ne savais même pas me servir de ces grandes machines ! Ton patron est super, tu as de l'idée. Je suis sûre que j'entendrais parler de toi, plus tard.** »

« **C'est ton travail qui est formidable ... Je suis peut-être forte avec les grandes robes, et vêtements, mais toi tu es géniale en accessoires et sacs ! **»

Elle me sourit pour me remercier.

«** Pour les perles, tu vas devoir les faire à la main. Je pense que tu sais le faire !** »

J'acquiesçais, puis elle me regarda me servir de ce qu'il me fallait. En dix minutes j'avais finis, il n'y avait que six perles à mettre près du col de la robe.

« **Tu n'es pas censée être au courant, et je ne suis pas censée te le dire, mais Carmen t'as réservé trois places à la fashion week de New York. **»

Et là, je restais sans voix.

« **Pourquoi moi ? **» Réussis-je à dire tout de même.

« **Si tu ne veux pas venir, on laisse ta place à quelqu'un d'autre ! » Ria-t-elle. « Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es peut-être jeune, mais très talentueuse. Elle tient à te donner un coup de pouce. Et elle pense que venir à un aussi grand évènement t'aidera beaucoup. C'est un bonus pour l'école !** »

«** Tu es allée à cette école ? **»

Elle me raconta alors ses années d'étude et ses débuts.

La robe fut enfin finie, et à vrai dire, elle m'avait quand même aidé. Mais j'étais fière, c'était ma première création dans une maison de mode.

Pour la couleur, j'avais décidé de prendre du vert émeraude. Comme matière de la soie. Quant à la forme de la robe, elle faisait penser aux années trente. Un décolleté léger, le dos dénudé, la longueur de celle-ci. Bref, j'étais extrêmement fière de moi ! Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait être portée car en six heures, je ne pouvais pas faire une robe de soirée aussi magnifique que celle-ci. (_Note : Pour ceux qui connaissent le film reviens-moi, ou Atonement, Cecilia T., jouée par Keira Knightley, porte cette robe durant une scène incroyablement romantique_.)

Je pris la robe avec moi, faisant bien attention à ne pas la déchirer, ou même la froisser.

En passant, je croisa Charlotte, mon maitre de stage.

« **Et bien, tu repars à une heure tardive. Je viens d'apprendre que tu as passé la journée à créer une robe. Et je vois que tu viens de la finir. Puis-je la voir. **» M'ordonna-t-elle.

C'est avec joie que je lui montra ma création.

«** Carmen a raison, tu as ce petit quelque chose que nous cherchons toujours chez les stylistes. Beau travail _Alice_. **»

J'avais envie de sauter partout ! Pour la première fois, elle me faisait un compliment et m'avait appelé par mon vrai prénom.

Que de bons progrès !

Bilan de la journée : EXCELLENTE !

* * *

**PDV Rosalie**

Ma journée avait été plus fatigante qu'autre chose ! Je n'aimais pas le lundi, car je quittais à sept heures. De plus, les cours étaient de la théorie, et je préférais la pratique. Je n'avais qu'une heure de pause au midi, je ne pouvais donc manger avec la bande. Voilà pourquoi je détestais cette journée.

Emmett devait venir me chercher devant les universités.

Je fus surprise lorsque je le vis arriver à pied, et non avec son 4x4.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, et m'avança jusqu'à lui.

« **Je me suis dit que manger un petit truc en ville ne nous ferait pas de mal !** »

« **Et tu as eu raison ! **» M'exclamais-je.

Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer au Loft et de voir le groupe, mais j'aimais être seule quelques fois avec Emmett. C'est là que l'on s'entendait le mieux, et qu'on apprenait un peu plus à se connaître, bien que j'avais maintenant l'impression de le connaître presque aussi bien que mon frère.

Je le pris par le bras, et nous commençâmes à avancer vers le centre ville, qui n'était pas loin de nos universités.

« **Où veux-tu aller ?** » Me demanda-t-il.

«** Au Mac do ? **»

«** Excellente idée ! Hamburger et coca, miam !** »

J'adorais lorsqu'il se comportait comme un enfant.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoya un message à Alice et Edward : * _Emmett et moi partons manger au Mac'do ! Ne nous attendez pas, et à toute à l'heure ! x3_ *

Alice répondit par un : *_ Oh les coquins, pas de bisoutages hein !_ *, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, et Edward par un simple : *_ Ok, à toute à l'heure._ *

Nous discutâmes vaguement de notre journée, pour ma part de mon ennui, et lui m'expliquais les grands matchs qui auraient lieu en fin d'année réunissant les grandes écoles du Nord de l'Amérique ! J'avais hâte de voir ça. Apparemment, ça serait spectaculaire et extrêmement important pour son passage en deuxième année. Mais il fallait déjà que le directeur de son école le choisisse. Et ça, c'était la partie la plus difficile.

«** Si je ne suis pas accepté en deuxième année, je peux toujours refaire ma première année, mais ce serait mauvais pour mon dossier ... **»

« **Tu iras en deuxième année ! Tu as un talent incroyable, et tu es mieux que toute ta classe ! Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je suis venue à ton match !** »

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant, et il me répondit par un grand sourire.

« **Et bien merci Rose ! Mais je vais devoir travailler dur ! Et je ne suis pas habitué à ça .. **»

Je ris doucement. Il m'ouvrit la porte du petit restaurant.

Je pris ma commande habituelle, puis nous nous assîmes sur une petite table dans un coin tranquille.

«** C'est bientôt noël et nouvel an ! J'ai hâte !** » Encore une fois, il ressemblait à une enfant. Je ne pu que sourire, il était adorable.

« **Moi aussi. C'est fou ce que ma mère ... Change. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Et puis Nouvel An, ça va être génial avec tout le monde ! Tu as déjà acheté tes cadeaux ?** »

« **On y va demain soir avec Jasper et Edward ! **» Fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

«** Vous ne les avez pas encore acheté ?** » M'écriais-je.

«** Rose, on est des mecs ! Ces choses la, on s'en occupe pas à l'avance ... Puis je savais pas quoi acheter. **»

Alice avait jugé utile que nous n'achetions pas des cadeaux pour tout le monde. En gros, Edward et elle s'achetaient des cadeaux, Jasper et elle aussi. Ainsi que mon frère et moi. Mais j'avais tenu à acheter un cadeau à Emmett, que j'avais trouvé avec beaucoup de difficultés. Heureusement qu'Edward était là ! J'avais aussi acheté des bricoles à Alice, Bella, et Edward. Pas de jaloux !

« **Et toi, tu les as acheté quand ?** »

«** Il y a trois semaines.** »

« **Et généreuse comme tu es, je paris que tu en a acheté un pour tout le monde. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi ... **»

« **A t'écouter, on dirait qu'acheter un cadeau est comme une punition ! Pour moi, c'est une joie ! C'est offrir du bonheur à une personne, peu importe le prix du présent ! **»

«** On ne se ressemble vraiment pas ... **» Marmonna-t-il.

Vrai. Mais pourtant, nous nous entendions à merveille. Peu importe nos différences.

Notre conversation se dirigea vers Edward et Bella, je ne sus comment et pourquoi.

«** Edward est fou d'elle !** » Marmonna-t-il. « **Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il s'est mis avec cette Heidi. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Bella. Mais par contre, je ne lui fais pas trop confiance à ce Démétri ! **» Débita-t-il.

«** Attends tu peux répéter ?** »

« **Ouais, je l'aime pas ce Démétri .. Tu sais il la regarde un peu comme si ... Comme si c'était une médaille ! Genre, regardez ce que j'ai gagné ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi ? **»

«** Non non, lorsque tu as parlé d'Edward**. »

«** Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?** »

« **Qu'Edward est fou de Bella ? Non !** »

« **Bon c'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu fort ... Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a tout de suite été attiré. Et puis il a commencé à mieux la connaitre. Et voilà, il ressent des trucs quoi ! **» (Note : Emmett pas très expert en amour ? :P)

«** Alors ça ... Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Alice a tenté plusieurs fois de les mettre ensemble, mais Bella était un peu obnubilé par Démétri. C'est vrai que moi aussi je me disais que ce serait bien eux deux ... Tu sais, je savais qu'Alice et Jasper allaient se mettre ensemble et que nous ... **»

Là, fallait que je me taises !

« **Nous ?** »

« **Et que nous aussi ...** » Lâchais-je.

«** Oh ...** »

Il laissa son hamburger, se ressuya puis me prit par la main. (Note : Le truc qui casse tout AHAH ! Mais bon, soyons réalistes mes amis ^^)

«** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Et je n'attendais qu'un quelconque signe pour avoir ta permission ...** » Me fit-il comme si j'étais sa mère. Heureusement, je ne le suis pas !

« **Ma permission pour ? **»

«** T'embrasser ! **»

« **Mais si ce n'est que ça, tu l'as depuis longtemps !** » Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi, puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. YAHAAAAAAAA ! Enfin !

* * *

_**Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on ne parle jamais du Mac donald dans les fictions ? Et bien voilà, j'en parle un peu dans celle la !^^ **_

_**Pour le passage où Bella fait une analyse à l'université d'O&P n'est pas très réussi à vrai dire, car je ne sais pas vraiment comment on fait une analyse de texte ou d'image, je viens tout juste d'avoir terminé le collège (et le brevet !) Donc désolé si ce n'est pas très bon :S**_

_**Je pars pendant une semaine en Italie, donc désolée si je ne pourrais pas écrire de chapitre, ou alors lire les vôtres ! Toujours est-il que j'emporterai avec moi un petit calepin pour écrire dessus à la plage (HEHE) ou avant de dormir (pourquoi pas ?).**_

_**Sinon, j'arrête de vous opportuner et je vous laisse écrire une Review AHAH (Bon ok, ce n'est pas une obligation, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur ... * Yeux de chat Potté*)**_

_**Je lis en ce moment beaucoup de fiction sur les Maraudeurs (Dont "L'amour à toute épreuve" ; "Hey, Evans ! EVANS !" ; "Un malheur qui a du bon" ; "Lorsque je te remarquais" ; "Accidentaly in love") Alors si vous en avez d'autres à me proposer, je vous suis toute ouïe ! **_

_**Bonnes vacances, ou futures vacances ! **_

_**Evaa !**_


	10. 10 : Happy Christmas

_**DE RETOUUUR !**_

_**Après avoir posté un chapitre sur Je Te Hais Moi Non Plus, et sur Twilight in Gossip Girl, je poste enfin sur celle-ci ! **_

_**Que vous dire ? Que toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère qu'après tant d'absence, vous ne m'en voulez pas .. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite au plus vite ! Donc profitez-bien de ce dixième chapitre, de cette fiction qui me fait un peu rêver (J'aimerais avoir la même histoire que Bella ..) ! Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Happy Christmas !**

_Mercredi 23 décembre, Loft des six, Seattle._

* * *

-_ Bella, tu exagères, il est neuf heures du matin, alors debout _! Criait la mélodieuse voix d'Alice Cullen.

Oui, il est neuf heures du matin, justement. Elle entrait dans ma chambre, sans gêne, et ouvrait mes volets.

- _Alice_ ! Marmonnais-je.

-_ Je t'ai déjà réveillé il y a une demi-heure ! Alors maintenant debout, tu prends ta douche et tu t'habilles normalement, et tu me rejoins en bas. Maintenant ! _

La collocation, c'est génial. Sauf lorsqu'un petit lutin prend un malin plaisir à vous réveiller le matin pendant les vacances. Solutions : Se pendre, ou la tuer.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix. Je repoussais ma couverture et sortais une jambe de mon lit. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, ça allait. Je me levais, prenais mes affaires dans l'armoire, et me rendais dans la salle-de-bain. Au sommaire : une douche bien chaude, des vêtements chauds eux aussi, un peu de maquillage, une coiffure en vitesse, et un bon petit-déjeuner. L'hiver n'est définitivement pas fait pour moi.

En bas, je retrouvais Edward, Emmett et Alice. Les jumeaux étaient partis rejoindre leur mère pour préparer le réveillon. Je fis la bise à tout le monde, hormis à mon tyran. Donc, juste à Emmett et Edward en somme.

- _Pas de bonne humeur ?_

- _Comme tous les matins_ ! Ria Emmett.

-_ Non, surtout lorsqu'une espèce de garce me réveille à neuf heures .._

Alice posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-_ Isabella, nous avons énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors que nous sommes attendues chez les Hale à dix-neuf heures. Alors j'aurais très bien pu te lever à six heures._

- _En vérité, ce qui prend autant de temps, c'est de se préparer. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se préparer, puisque finalement le réveillon se passe juste entre nous six et la mère de Rosalie et Jasper !_

Elle me regarda, scandalisée par mes propos.

- _Irrécupérable_, marmonna-t-elle. Ecoute, j'ai passé du temps à te choisir la robe parfaite pour ce soir ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de tout gâcher tout ça parce que tu as décidé que tu n'aimais pas t'habiller chic.

- _Ce n'est pas m'habiller chic qui me gêne, c'est de le faire lorsque ça ne sert à rien _! Répliquais-je.

- C'est noël.

Autrement dit : Tais-toi, j'ai raison. Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis commença à manger quelques crêpes. J'adorais Rosalie, nous avions tous les matins un très bon petit-déjeuner. Selon elle, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Que ferions-nous sans elle ? Pas comme ce petit lutin en tout cas, toujours en train de se mêler de nos affaires ... Bon d'accord, j'adore Alice et je ne serais pas non plus comment je réagirais si elle partait. Et si son frère partait avec elle. Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?

- _Tu penses aux moments coquins avec Démétri bell's _? Ria Emmett.

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

- Tu rougis rien qu'avec tes pensées.

Si on a plus d'intimité ...

-_ Et alors ?_

- _Euh, alors rien. _

J'ai enfin appris à faire taire Emmett, j'ai quand même mis du temps. Monsieur s'attend à ce que nous réagissions mal et avec gêne, alors je faisais le contraire, et il ne savait plus quoi dire à chaque fois. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, faisait beaucoup rire Rosalie qui commençait à faire la même chose.

Par contre, ce que je n'avais pas envisagé, c'était qu'Edward s'étouffe avec sa crêpe en m'entendant. Il savait quand même que je rigolais, non ?

-_ Bella, as-tu fini les invitations_ ? Me demanda Alice.

Et moi qui croyais qu'elle allait me lâcher au moins durant le petit-déjeuner.

- _Disons que j'ai déjà fait notre groupe : Angela, Ben, Démétri, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Tanya, Aro, Dan, Katia, Lory, Irina _... Enumérais-je._ J'en ai oublié ?_

-_ Il me semble que non, mais tu vas devoir envoyé un message à chaque personne pour savoir s'ils ne veulent pas inviter quelqu'un._

- _Bien chef ! _

Pour le Nouvel-An, alors qu'Alice et Jane s'occupaient de nos vêtements, et que Rosalie s'occupaient de la boisson et nourriture, je devais m'occuper des invitations. Nous aurions très bien pu leur envoyer un message, mais non, elles avaient tenu à ce que j'envois de belles cartes. Avec mes pattes de mouche en plus ...

- _J'espère les garçons que vous avez acheté tous vos cadeaux._

Je n'y crois pas ! Emmett se tordait les doigts, et Edward regardait ailleurs en rigolant ! Ils n'avaient même pas tous leurs cadeaux ! Et ils réagissaient comme des gamins, en plus ...

-_ C'est à dire que _.. Commença Emmett, vite interrompu par Edward.

- _Nous avons commandé des cadeaux, et nous devons justement aller les chercher. Tu viens Emmett ?_

- _J'arrive mon pote !_

Quelle excuse ... minable ! Il devait pourtant se douter que sa soeur ne pouvait y croire.

-_ Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher, vous deux_ ! Les menaça-t-elle.

- _Bien chef_ ! Répétèrent-ils en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De vrais gamins !

* * *

Alice et moi étions dans les rues de Seattle, avec une petite liste écrite par Rosalie, nous indiquant ce que nous devions acheté. Au tout début, elle avait refusé que l'on aide sa mère, nous assurant qu'elle avait les moyens pour payer tout le réveillon. Alice avait déclaré qu'elle ne laisserait jamais sa mère tout payer, et qu'il fallait que nous participions. De ce fait, nous avons tous mis (sauf Jasper et Rosalie) quinze pour pouvoir acheter du champagne et du foie gras. Maintenant que nous avions tout ça, Alice devait passer à Marc Jacobs pour pouvoir prendre nos trois robes qu'elle avait fait durant son stage.

Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait la mienne, c'était une surprise, mais je lui faisais confiance, elle me connaissait plutôt bien maintenant.

- _Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?_

- _Acheter nos bijoux._

Il était quinze heures, et Alice était dans son moment "accro du shopping". J'avais hâte de rentrer au Loft !

-_ Alice, nous aurions pu le faire avant ! _

- _Ce n'est que tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai revu ces robes que je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait quelque chose ... Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut, alors ne t'inquiètes pas._

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle s'arrêta devant une petite bijouterie pas très chère. Elle alla parler à la vendeuse, lui disant ce qu'elle cherchait précisément. Des colliers à perle de trois couleurs : un petit de couleur verte, un grand de couleur rouge, et un autre grand de couleur bleue. Je savais à qui était attribuée ces couleurs : Alice adorait le vert, le rouge allait très bien à Rosalie puisqu'elle était blonde, et le bleu m'allait apparemment bien.

La vendeuse lui donna sans plus tarder ce qu'elle cherchait, puis encaissa l'achat. Alice avait pris par la même occasion les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec, sauf les miennes parce que je n'en mettais pas.

- _Je te dois combien._

- _Cadeau !_

-_ J'aurais déjà un cadeau ce soir_, lui rappelais-je. _Alors ?_

- _Quinze dollars_, marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui passais l'argent, puis sortie du magasin. Il va falloir que je me trouve un petit boulot si ça continue !

Alice eut ensuite son quart d'heure "je-parle-de-trop-et-pour-ne-rien-dire", ce qui eut le don de m'énerver, même si je suis habituée ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son premier noël avec son copain, du premier où l'on serait tous ensemble ... Bref, elle n'arrêtait pas. Et je n'arrivais même pas à en placer une !

Rosalie et elle avaient de la chance, elles allaient pouvoir fêter noël avec leurs copains, tandis que Démétri le faisait avec sa soeur et ses parents. Je me retrouverais donc avec Edward, génial ... Depuis qu'il sortait avec Heidi, il était devenu beaucoup trop distant. Je savais que les quatre autres l'avaient remarqué, mais ne disait rien. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cela me faisait de la peine. Je l'appréciais réellement, et ce n'est pas parce que monsieur s'est trouvé une copine qu'il ne doit plus me parler !

Nous rentrâmes enfin au Loft à dix-sept heures trente, où Emmett et Edward nous attendaient.

Emmett était dans sa salle de muscu depuis une heure, stressant apparemment.

-_ Pourquoi Emmett ne va pas prendre sa douche_ ? Demanda Alice à son frère en marmonnant.

-_ Il est stressé, il va être présenté à la mère de Rosalie en tant que copain._

- _Ah ! Et bien moi aussi, mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat !_

J'eu un petit rire. Elle m'avait juste emmené de force faire les magasins, avait encore dépensé je ne sais combien de dollars, et avait parlé sans attendre de réponse durant une heure.

-_ Sans commentaire_, fit-elle à mon attention_. Bon Edward, demande lui de se préparer s'il te plait ! On part d'ici à 19h00 ! _

En somme, il nous restait encore du temps. J'envoyais un message à Jacob et à Leah pour leur dire qu'ils me manquaient et que j'aurais aimé passer noël avec eux. J'espérais au moins qu'ils me répondraient ...

Pour ne pas avoir Alice à mes côtés durant l'heure qu'il me restait pour me préparer, je me rendis sans plus attendre dans ma chambre.

Au programme : douche, épilation, crème pour le corps, paillettes. Alice avait posé tout ça dans ma salle-de-bain, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure si je ne les utilisais pas. Mais je ne mettrais pas de paillettes, ou alors juste un peu dans les cheveux, en espérant qu'ils partiront rapidement.

Je sortis de la salle-de-bain en serviette, guère enthousiaste à sortir de ma chambre dans cette tenue pour quémander ma robe à Alice. Heureusement pour moi, elle y avait pensé, et avait posé une magnifique robe bleue sur mon lit. Alice avait fait un travail formidable, cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elle soit bien vu chez Marc Jacobs.

La robe s'arrêtait, droite, au-dessus de la poitrine, ne laissant apercevoir qu'un fin décolleté. De la dentelle, noire, était posée juste au-dessus. Elle était droite, puis s'élargissait un petit peu au niveau des cuisses. A la place des poches étaient cousus deux noeuds, qui se rejoignaient sur le derrière de la robe par une sorte de ceinture du même tissus que la robe. Puis étaient encore cousue de la dentelle sur le bout. Même si elle était un peu trop spéciale à mon goût, je l'adorais.

Après avoir mis mes sous-vêtements de la même couleur, j'enfilais la robe avec application de peur de la casser. Elle m'allait vraiment bien, et était faite pour moi. Je ne manquerais pas de la remercier pour ça, elle qui se donnait tant de mal !

Je continuais de me préparer : je devais m'occuper de mes cheveux. Je me les séchais et les démêlais, mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, et restais devant la glace ... jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Emmett entre dans ma chambre.

- _J'avais peur de t'embêter_, me sourit-elle. _Heureusement, tu as terminé de te doucher. Comment vas-tu Bella ? _

Elle était déjà préparée, portant une robe beige plutôt classe.

-_ Très bien et vous ?_

- _Je viens de revoir mon fils, alors tout ne peut qu'aller bien ! _

Elle et Emmett étaient si proches ... je les enviais pour ça.

-_ Ta mère va venir dans vingt minutes normalement. Oui, depuis que nous nous sommes vues chez la mère de Rosalie, nous avons échangé nos e-mails avec Esmée !_

-_ Je ne savais pas !_

C'était une bonne chose que nos mères s'entendent si bien.

- _Tu es au courant maintenant_, ria-t-elle. _Tu veux que je te coiffe ?_

Je ne voulais pas la déranger.

- _Oh s'il te plait ? J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille_ ! Rajouta-t-elle, en ayant l'air d'une petite fille à qui l'on prive de son jouet.

- _Bon d'accord, je veux bien. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire._

-_ Laisse faire la pro ! _

Je l'écoutais et m'installais devant ma coiffeuse, faisant confiance doigts de fée de la mère d'Emmett, comme le disait Rosalie. Et j'avais eu raison de la laisser me coiffer, puisqu'elle avait attaché mes en un chignon chic, laissant quelques mèches retomber en anglaise devant mes oreilles.

- _J'aurais adoré avoir une petite soeur pour Emmett, m'apprit-elle, mais je vais me contenter de ma belle-fille ! _

Elle ria doucement, puis sorti un petit sachet de son sac.

- _Voici mon cadeau de noël en avance, interdiction de refuser ! _

Je regardais le sachet dans ma main, ne m'y attendant vraiment pas.

- _Allez, ouvre-le ma belle ! _

Elle était aussi excitée qu'une enfant, et me faisait un peu penser à ma mère. Je m'exécuta et découvris avec stupéfaction un bracelet en argent où était gravé mon prénom en une belle écriture.

- _Je ne connaissais pas trop vos goûts, alors je vous ai acheté la même chose ... J'espère que ça te plait ! Mais tu sais, ça ne m'a pas coûté cher, c'est un ami qui me l'a fait alors ..._

Moi et les gestes affectifs, ça fait deux, mais je me levais tout de même et la prit dans mes bras pour la remercier, qualifiant son cadeau de merveilleux. Je le mis avec celui que Jasper m'avait offert lors de mon anniversaire. Je n'étais pourtant pas bijoux, mais ces deux-là avaient une valeur sentimentale.

Elle sortie pour aller voir Alice, je gardais un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'aurais tant aimé que ma mère soit comme elle, aussi maternelle et douce ... La mienne était plutôt folle, dans le bon sens, et exubérante. Elle avait aussi un vrai comportement de gamine, et c'est pour ça que je m'occupais toujours du ménage. Elle emmène mon père dès qu'elle peut en voyage, mais ne pars jamais des Etats-Unis. Bref, elle ne peut rester sans rien faire et adore l'adrénaline ! Ce n'est pas le genre de mère que l'on rêve, mais c'est la mienne, et je l'adore.

Une fois prête, je me rendis au salon où les garçons regardaient la télé. Je pris mon gros sacs de cadeaux, et le mis dans le coffre de la voiture. Alice fut prête quinze minutes après et fit la même chose que moi.

-_ Et vos cadeaux_ ? Demandais-je aux deux garçons.

- _Jasper les a mis sous le sapin ce matin_ ! Déclara Emmett, fier de lui.

-_ Nous pouvons y aller, je déteste être en-retard. _

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez Rosalie, c'est carrément un domestique qui prit nos manteaux et qui nous amena jusqu'au salon où nous attendaient Jasper et Rosalie, bien silencieux. Comme je m'y attendais, Alice courut embrasser Jasper et Rosalie se leva pour rejoindre Emmett.

- _Ma mère termine de se préparer_, nous apprit-elle.

La mère d'Emmett la prit dans ses bras, lui demandant comment elle allait et autres banalités de ce genre. Je recevais un message de ma mère, qui apparemment de ne se rappelait plus du chemin à prendre pour aller chez la mère des jumeaux.

- _Allo, madame Swan _? Fit Rosalie en me prenant le portable des mains. Vous êtes où exactement ?

Je suivis Jasper, Alice et Edward qui venaient de s'installer sur le long canapé en cuir. Malgré la froideur de la pièce, la mère de Rosalie avait tout fait pour la rendre un peu plus chaleureuses. Elle avait mis des décorations de noël un peu partout, jouant avec le rouge, le doré, l'argenté, et le vert. Elle avait aussi accroché au mur quelques photos de Rosalie et Jasper petit, photos qu'Alice se moquaient même en ce moment. Gentiment.

- _C'est du guiii !_ Fit la voix d'Emmett juste au-dessus de ma tête.

Je le regardais, et compris qu'il tenait une branche de gui juste au-dessus d'Edward et moi ... Je n'allais tout de même pas l'embrasser, si ?

-_ Emmett, dégage avec ça _! Marmonna Edward.

-_ On se calme Edy-chou, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes !_

- _Emmy-chou, depuis que tu sors avec Rosalie, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche : l'Amour !_

- _Et alors, en quoi est-ce un problème ?_

-_ En rien ..._

Est-ce que le fait de m'embrasser répugnait à ce point Edward ? Est-ce que je le dégoûtais ? Je baissais la tête, blessée par sa réponse. Heureusement pour moi, Rosalie me rejoint avec mon portable, m'annonçant que mes parents allaient très bientôt arriver et que je devais les attendre. Le "majordome" me rendit mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il faisait aussi froid !

Cinq minutes plus tard, mes parents arrivaient ... dans la voiture de police.

-_ Ma Bella_ ! S'écria ma mère en sortant de la voiture.

Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras et rit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Je la serrais à mon tour, puis prit par la suite mon père dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils me manquaient autant !

- _Où est ta voiture_ ? Demandais-je à ma mère une fois dans le hall.

-_ Tu vas rire, mais j'ai encore eu un accident ! Oh rien de grave, elle est au garage._

Non, rien de grave effectivement ... Je levais les yeux au ciel, l'insouciance de ma mère ... Toute une histoire ! Mon père marmonna quelque chose comme "les femmes au volant ..." Je souris, heureuse de les retrouver. Charlie avait fait l'effort de porter une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, contrastant avec ses jeans et ses chemises à carreaux. Quant à ma mère, elle portait une nouvelle robe noire simple, qui lui allait vraiment bien cependant.

La mère de Rosalie était finalement prête, et sa tenue naturelle m'étonna. Mais si ça devait sûrement coûter des centaines de dollars ...

Mon père mit lui aussi les cadeaux sous le sapin. Il devait y avoir une centaine de cadeaux !

Une fois Esmée et Carlisle présents, la mère de Rosalie sortie les coupes de champagne et l'apéritif. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, et voir tout le monde s'entendre aussi bien faisait chaud au coeur. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais tant le réveillon de noël.

Les adultes parlaient du nouvel an que les parents d'Alice et Edward faisaient chez eux, quant à nous, à l'autre bout de table, nous nous remémorions toutes les bêtises que nous avions fait depuis ce mois de septembre.

-_ Et vous vous rappelez ... lorsque Bella ... est tombée dans les escaliers _? S'exclama Alice après un énorme fou rire.

Mais moi je ris avec eux, même si je rougis comme d'habitude. Les adultes s'intéressèrent à notre conversation, si bien que ce fut à leur tour de se remémorer de toutes les bêtises que nous avions faites petits ... Et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas à notre tour de rire.

J'observais Edward en coin, qui avait l'air de ne pas suivre la conversation, d'être autre part, dans ses pensées. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il tourna sa tête vers moi puis se leva déclarant avoir oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il soit autant en colère contre moi ?

* * *

_C'est un court chapitre, mais c'est pour me remettre en route ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous ait plu, et je suis en train d'écrire celui de **Twilight in Gossip Girl** ! Suivra ensuite **Je te hais moi non plus.**_

**Placement de table :**

Bella ooo Alice ooo Rosalie o Lorella o Esmée oo René

Edward o Jasper o Emmett o Anna oo Carlisle o Charlie

**_Alors, que se passera-t-il au nouvel an ?_**

_Lorella : Mère de Rosalie et Jasper_

_Anna : Mère d'Emmett_


End file.
